Gleetástico!
by Barriosmari
Summary: Continuación desde el capítulo de Navidad. Es especialmente un Finchel & Quick pero tiene a todas las parejas y personajes. Bastantes canciones. RATED M SÓLO POR EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO.
1. Optimismo

**Bueno ésto es solo lo que me gustaría que pase en la segunda mitad de la segunda temporada. No veo las horas de que se estrene! Incluí lo que lei en los spoilers de Rachel, Mercedes y Tina en el equipo de Beiste. Espero les guste, solo es un inocentre primer fanfiction :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

Luego de los días de vacaciones por las fiestas, las clases comienzan otra vez. Para los integrantes del club Glee del instituto McKinley, éste es su segundo año en el coro y acaban de empatar los locales con la academia para varones Dalton. Los co-capitanes Finn Hudson y Rachel Berry solían ser una pareja feliz y enamorada hasta que días antes de navidad terminaron su relación.

Todo comenzó porque ella se enteró por terceros que él no era virgen, pues casi un año atrás se había acostado con Santana López. Para ese tiempo Rachel y Finn aún no eran novios pero de todos modos él se lo había escondido todos estos meses. Ella, enfadada y dolida, tomó venganza en él besándose con Noah Puckerman (Puck). Arrepentida, se lo contó a Finn disculpándose pero éste no cedió. Las dos novias que había tenido, primero Quinn Fabray y luego Rachel, lo habían engañado con el mismo hombre y encima su mejor amigo.

Ya en el primer día de clases, en el salón donde los chicos de New Directions (nombre del coro) ensayan diariamente, todos yacían en los bancos esperando a Will Schuester (su profesor). Él llegó sonriente con las esperanzas de crear una atmósfera positiva allí.

- ¡Bienvenidos! ¿Preparados para éste 2011 lleno de triunfos para el club?- preguntó.

- No es por ser pesimista, pero ¿cómo está tan seguro que triunfaremos? – cuestionó la talentosa Mercedes Jones.

- Bueno, ya ganamos los locales y eso es un gran paso. – le contestó Will.

- Creo que lo que Mercedes quiere decir es que el año pasado también habíamos ganado pero sin embargo en los regionales no llegamos ni al segundo puesto Sr. Schues. – explicó Rachel.

- Rachel tiene razón, como siempre. –afirmó Puck ganándose una mirada de Finn que podía significar tanto extrañeza como puros celos.

- Se muy bien cómo nos fue el año pasado pero justamente fue PASADO. Éste es un nuevo año y llevando ya dos juntos, tenemos más posibilidades. Bueno, basta de charlas que nos distraen. La actividad de esta semana: -dijo el profesor, que a continuación escribió con un marcador la palabra "optimismo" en la pizarra del salón. - Quiero que preparen canciones optimistas, que es lo que necesitamos en este momento. Se que no todos hemos pasado momentos color rosa últimamente pero no nos podemos rendir.

- Es mi oportunidad perfecta para brillar en un solo como la mejor del grupo que soy. – sostuvo Brittany S. Pierce.

- Me parece genial Brittany, ¿se te ocurrió algo? – le preguntó el profesor, castaño con pequeños rulos en su cabeza que eran la principal burla de la entrenadora de porristas Sue Sylvester.

- En realidad no se que significa la palabra optimismo pero pensaba hacer algún tema con palabras complicadas como esa. – replicó la rubia. Ella era la que siempre hacía comentarios como éstos que dejaban a sus compañeros mirándola. A veces parecía ser todavía una niña. Por ejemplo, en navidad, todos se enteraron de que ella aún cree en Papá Noel. Artie Abrams, su novio en silla de ruedas, al escuchar sus palabras se río y le agarró la mano dulcemente.

- ¿Alguien puede mostrarle qué significa esa palabra por favor? – preguntó Will entre risas y en seguida Rachel levantó la mano.

- Perfecto, creo que extrañaba tu iniciativa Rachel.

Ella se levantó dirigiéndose al frente e intercambiando puestos con su profesor. Le comentó las notas al pianista para que siga y comenzó a cantar con su hermosa voz "The show must go on" de Queen.

"**The show must go on" (traducción)**

_**Espacios vacíos - ¿Para qué estamos viviendo?  
Lugares abandonados - Supongo que tenemos la cuenta  
Sin parar, ¿Alguien sabe lo que buscamos?  
Otro héroe, otro crimen tonto  
Detrás de la cortina, en la pantomima  
Quédate en la línea, ¿Alguien quiere tomarlo ya?**_

_**El show debe continuar  
El show debe continuar  
Por dentro mi corazón se está rompiendo  
Mi maquillaje puede estar descascarándose  
Pero mi sonrisa aún está**_

_**Cualquier cosa que pase, lo dejaré todo a la suerte  
Otro dolor de corazón, otro romance fallado**_

_Al cantar ese verso ella miró a Finn fijamente mientras algunas pocas lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Él sin embrago permaneció neutro como si nada estuviese ocurriendo.__**  
Sin parar, ¿Sabe alguien para que estamos viviendo?  
Supongo que estoy aprendiendo, ahora debo estar mas caluroso  
Pronto estaré volviendo, alrededor de la esquina ahora  
Afuera está amaneciendo  
Pero por dentro, en la oscuridad, estoy doliendo por ser libre**_

_**El show debe continuar  
El show debe continuar  
Por dentro mi corazón se está rompiendo  
Mi maquillaje puede estar descascarándose  
Pero mi sonrisa aún está**_

_**Mi alma está pintada como las alas de mariposa  
Los cuentos de hadas de ayer crecerán pero nunca mueren  
Puedo volar - mis amigos**_

_**El show debe continuar  
El show debe continuar  
Lo enfrentaré con una sonrisa  
Nunca estoy cediendo  
Con el show**_

_**Cubriré la cuenta, me excederé  
Tengo que encontrar las ganas para continuar  
Con el  
Con el show  
El show debe continuar**_

Así ella finalizó la canción con una mano extendida hacia arriba y todos la aplaudieron excepto el único que ella le importaba, su ex novio._  
_El módulo de hora terminó y todos fueron retirándose del salón para salir al recreo. Por su parte, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes y Rachel iban caminando por los pasillos conversando.

- Y chicas, ¿Qué van a cantar esta semana? – les preguntó la co-capitana.

- Tengo pensada una canción de Bob Marley. – replicó la morena - ¿Cantamos juntas Tina?

- Sería genial, la verdad a mi no se me ocurre nada y me avergüenza un poco hacer un solo, pero el Sr. Schues no dijo nada prohibiéndonos un dueto. – dijo ésta emocionada por la idea.

- ¡Genial! Ustedes dos cantan muy bien juntas. La última canción del 2010 fue suya. – dijo la pequeña Rach recordando el último día de clases.

- Es cierto, y gracias a vos. – afirmó Mercedes sonriente al pensar que fue Rachel quien les había cedido a amabas la posibilidad de cantar ese día.

Las tres amigas rieron cuando de repente Dave Karofsky, uno de los jugadores del equipo de fútbol de McKinley y bastante matón, les tiró el jugo que siempre ellas recibían en la cara.

- ¡Feliz comienzo de año perdedoras! – gritó el poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

- Estoy harta de esto. –se quejó la asiática empapada.

- Yo también, tenemos que hacer algo... –profirió la morena.

- ¿Se pusieron a pensar que somos las únicas del coro que no pertenecemos a ningún grupo "popular"? Ni a las Cheerios ni al equipo de fútbol. – sostuvo Rachel.

- Es cierto... Yo dejé las Cheerios porque no era lo mío pero... – comenzó a decir Mercedes antes de que Rachel la interrumpiera.

- Chicas, piénsenlo. La entrenadora del equipo debe ser la única en Ohio mujer, ¡podría aceptarnos tranquilamente! – exclamó ella.

- Amigas, disfruten sus últimos momentos con jugo encima. ¡Vamos a entrar al equipo! – manifestó la morena y así las tres chocaron los cinco propuestas a seguir su objetivo.

Al finalizar el recreo, los varones se dirigieron al campo de fútbol en espera a su entrenadora Shannon Beiste.

- Muchachos, antes que nada, feliz año nuevo. Espero que hayan pasado unas buenas vacaciones como se merecen. Pero ahora tenemos que continuar entrenando. Por cierto, tenemos tres nuevas integrantes en el equipo. – avisó ella y consecuentemente todos se miraron confundidos.

- ¿NuevAs? – preguntó el actual novio de Quinn, Sam Evans.

- Exactamente rubiecito. – respondió la entrenadora -Vengan chicas.

Dicho esto entraron Rachel, Tina y Mercedes, cada una con el uniforme puesto. Todos los que varones explotaron por la sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo puede haber chicas en un equipo de hombres? – cuestionó enfurecido Karofsky - ¡Esto es amoral, las mujeres no juegan football!

- ¿Y yo que soy eh? ¿Un tronco? – preguntó Beiste.

- Usted es diferente entrenadora. –le respondió el chico.

- ¡¿Diferente en qué sentido?

- Ya sabe... más... como nosotros. – replicó él tímidamente.

- ¡Te pasaste Karofsky! ¡Estás fuera del equipo! ¡El football es para todos, pedazo de machista! – gritó ella ferozmente.

- ¡Como quiera! ¿Porque sabe qué? ¡Renuncio! No pienso formar parte de un equipo de mujeres y encima ¡perdedoras!

Dichas sus palabras se retiró increíblemente molesto.

- Bueno chicos, lamento que hayan tenido que presenciar eso. Espero no me hagan ninguna escena similar porque ya saben lo que pienso. Quiero que sean tan buen compañeros con ellas tres como son con el resto. En cinco minutos entrenamos.

Al escuchar las órdenes todos se dispersaron, entre ellos Finn que se acercó a Rachel.

- ¿Qué hacés acá? – le preguntó él.

- Ya escuchaste a la entrenadora, entré al equipo. – contestó fríamente.

- Sí, eso lo capté, pero ¿por qué?

- ¿Tenés algún problema con eso?

- La verdad, sí. Me intimida un poco jugar con mujeres por primera vez y encima entre ellas mi ex novia.

- Disculpame Finn pero ésta es la realidad ahora. Y sino te importa, voy a ir a elongar con las chicas antes de empezar.

- ¡Sí me importa! El hecho de que hayamos terminado no te da derecho a ser tan fría conmigo últimamente, ya ni me hablás.

- Te recuero que fuiste vos el que terminó conmigo así que no se cuál es el tema. Chau Finn.

- Pero... – profirió el inútilmente, ella ya se había ido.

Comenzaron todos a entrenar mientras Finn cantaba "Keep the Faith" de Bon Jovi en el campo de juego y también en la sala del club Glee frente a los chicos de New Directions por la tarea de la semana.

Luego del colegio Quinn y Sam caminaban hacia la casa de él agarrados de la mano.

- ¿Qué tal tu día my queen (mi reina)?

- Bueno... nada nuevo. Las Cheerios comenzamos bastante mal el año y Sue se puso furiosa, pero como siempre.

- Seguro vos eras la única que lo hizo bien.

- Modestia aparte, sí. Todas hablaban de sus vacaciones y perdían la concentración. Yo en cambio priorizaba my trabajo: ser la capitana.

- La mejor como siempre. – afirmó el rubio sonriendo y obteniendo un beso tierno de su novia.

- ¿Y tu día como cómo estuvo? – preguntó ella.

- Bueno... Beiste nos cayó con una gran sorpresa. Rachel, Tina y Mercedes entraron al equipo.

- ¿Me estás jodiendo? – cuestionó sorprendidísima.

- Lo que escuchaste.

- Miralas vos... ¿y cómo juegan?

FLASHBACK

En el entrenamiento Rachel es defendida por Sam pero sin embargo ella la supera y sigue adelante, le pasa la pelota a Tina que estaba cerca y ella con un pase larguísimo se la manda a Mercedes que se encontraba al lado del arco defendida por Puck. La agarra y con semejante fuerza derriba a Puck y mete la pelota en el arco. Las tres saltan gloriosas y se abrazan. Todo el resto del equipo las mira shockeados y Puck desde el piso dice "wow".

FIN FLASHBACK.

- No son nada malas. – contestó él.

Al día siguiente en el salón de ensayo el profesor Schuester saludó a sus alumnos,

- ¡Buen día! Ayer ya se presentaron Rachel y Finn, ¿quién se ofrece hoy?

Mercedes y Tina levantaron la mano con sonrisas orgullosas. Will entonces les hizo un gesto caballeroso con la mano para que pasen al frente. Ambas cantaron "Keep on moving" de Bob Marley primero en el salón y luego en el auditorio. Al final todos las aplaudieron.

- Fantástico chicas. Bueno, aún quedan Puck, Artie, Brittany, Santana, Mike, Sam, Quinn y Lauren. – comentó Will.

- Sr. Schues, con Sam también hemos preparado algo. – dijo Quinn.

- El dueto que nos hizo ganar los locales, ¡cómo no! – exclamó Will.

- Eh, ¡hola! – profirió Santana con un tono sarcástico - Mi solo creo que tuvo mejor respuesta que el dueto de Barbie y Ken, como los llamó la señorita sin novio al enterarse que ella no haría el dueto junto a su sexy no más novio.

Al ser llamado así, Finn prefirió poner cara de "mejor no digo nada".

- Si estás tratando de provocarme, intentá algo mejor que eso Santana. – sostuvo Rachel.

- No trato de provocarte enana, el apodo realmente está bueno. Debe ser lo único rescatable de vos, ¡felicitaciones!

- ¡Suficiente Santana! De castigo no cantás nada esta semana. ¡Felicitaciones! – la castigó Will y como respuesta Santana simplemente giró los ojos.

- Sr. Schues, ¿podemos empezar de una vez? – exigió Sam.

- Sí chicos, perdonen.

- Mike y Lauren nos ayudarán con el coro. – avisó la rubia.

De este modo cantaron "We can work it out" de The Beatles y sus compañeros los aplaudieron al terminar.

Más tarde, en la oficina del director Figgins se encontraban Sue, Will y Beiste.

- ¿A qué nos convocaste esta vez Figgins? – preguntó Schuester.

- Dejame que yo te lo diga. Tres de tus patéticas alumnitas – Berry, Jones y la tal Tina que tan invisible es en este colegio que desconozco su apellido – entraron a un equipo de hombres. ¿Autorizados por quién? Por la mismísima entrenadora Beast (bestia) – explicó Sue con su manera de hablar tan peculiar y sobradora.

- Por última vez Sylvester, se pronuncia Beiste. – dijo ella - Además, no le veo nada de malo. Como entrenadora del equipo mujer, no se por qué no podría entrenar a mujeres.

- Tiene su punto Sue. – afirmó el director.

- Y yo tengo el mío. Beast es todo menos femenina.

- Al contrario, estoy defendiendo derechos feministas. – se quejó Shannon.

- Ahí lo tenés, feminista no es lo mismo que femenina. – dijo la entrenadora de las porristas.

- Eso también es cierto. – volvió a afirmar Figgins.

- Hay algo que no entiendo, ¿qué hago yo acá? – preguntó Will confundido.

- Esperaba que preguntes eso William. Vos vas a ser quién prohíba a las tres muchachas seguir en el equipo. – explicó Sue y en seguida Will y Beiste pusieron cara de "WTF?"

- ¡¿Por qué yo? ¿Figgins no vas a acotar nada al respecto?

- De hecho William, siendo Rachel Berry la capitana de tu coro y quién tiene la mejor voz... ¿no creés que estaría mal quitarle tiempo de ensayo?

Beiste se agarró la cabeza pensando que al parecer todo el universo estaba en su contra.

- Todos en el club están o en el equipo o en las Cheerios. Si salio de la voluntad de ellas mismas no voy a tomar partido al respecto. – se negó Will.

Por fin recibiendo algo a su favor, Beiste asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió a Will.

- Bueno, pensándolo así, creo que no tengo por qué impedirlo yo tampoco. McKinley tendría una oportunidad para expresar la igualdad que les queremos inculcar a nuestros chicos. – pensó Figgins en voz alta.

- Ésto es terrible. – se quejó Sue.

- Explicame Sue, ¿por qué te molesta a vos? – preguntó el director.

- ¿Sabían que uno de los mejores jugadores dejó el equipo por no poder soportar la situación? – inquirió ella.

- No me estás respondiendo Sue.

- Solamente no quiero que mis Cheerios que son mujeres animen a mujeres. Suena irónico.

- Lo siento Sue, pero no vamos a hacer nada al respecto. Will, Beiste: son libres de retirarse.

Sue negó con la cabeza y salió furiosa de la oficina dando un puñetazo en la pared. Will y Beiste salieron detrás de ella.

- Will, realmente aprecio este gesto de tu parte. Muchas gracias.

- Por favor, las chicas también son mis alumnas y me parece bien que hagan otras cosas para divertirse.

- En realidad esa no es la razón por la que entraron.

Will: ¿Ah no?

- Se sienten perdedoras.

Will suspiró al oír aquello.

- Aún así, gracias por aceptarlas.

- Fue un placer, son muy buenas.

Will sonrió despidiéndose de Shannon y se fue.

Mientras tanto, Rachel acomodaba su casillero cuando se le acercó Finn.

- Seguís teniendo mi nombre pegado ahí.

Rachel se volteó de repente al escuchar su voz.

- Así es, pero saqué el "para siempre".

- Aún así, ¿significa que todavía me amás?

Rachel suspiró ante aquella pregunta pues la respuesta le parecía demasiada obvia.

- Por supuesto. No necesitás ver esto para darte cuenta. Yo...

- ¿Vos?

- Yo nunca te voy a dejar de amar.

- ¿Y entonces por qué te estás alejando tanto? Escuchame, yo se que corté con vos. Pero fijate que con Quinn nos seguimos hablando a pesar de lo que pasó. ¿Puede ser así con vos también?

- Finn no me compares con Quinn. Seguramente ella nunca estuvo tan enamorada de vos como yo. Es muy difícil. Aún cuando no salíamos juntos yo te amaba y era tu amiga pero en el fondo moría por besarte ¿entendés? Imaginate como me sentiría ahora cuando pude estar con vos siendo la chica más feliz del mundo en ese tiempo y te perdí. ¿Cómo esperás que sea tu amiga si lo que más quiero en la vida es volver con vos?

- Ahí es donde te equivocas Rachel. No me perdiste. ¿Cuántas parejas han vuelto a estar juntos después de un tiempo? Pero para eso necesito recuperar tu confianza, y la única manera es tenerte como amiga.

- ¿Estás diciendo que en algún lugar de tu corazón todavía me querés? – preguntó esperanzada.

- Para ser honesto, en todo. – afirmó él al tiempo que ella sonrió con los ojos brillándole.

- Menos en una pequeña parte que esta desilusionada y necesita estar segura que no volverá a pasar lo que pasó.

- Es que no lo haría de nuevo ni aunque me ofrecieran un musical en Broadway. Finn, aprendí de mi error. Y es más, estoy segura que si Puck no me hubiera detenido yo lo hubiera detenido a el.

- Por favor, ¿podés dejar de meterme imágenes de ustedes dos juntos? Me lastima.

- A mi me lastima que quieras retomar mi confianza antes de reconciliarnos como si yo fuera la única que me equivoqué. Finn, vos me mentiste primero y con algo grande. Se que no es lo mismo que meterte los cuernos pero aún así me hiciste muy mal. Pero te perdoné. Y yo a pesar de lo que te supliqué, todavía me tenés rencor.

- No es tan fácil perdonarte algo así, por eso necesito este tiempo como tu amigo para lograrlo.

- Perdoname, pero no puedo ser tu amiga si seguís pensando que yo tuve la culpa de todo. Tu mentira me llevó a mi traición.

- Rach, no es tan así como lo decís.

- Ya no me llames Rach, y si es posible tratá de no hablarme. Cada palabra que pronunciás agranda el agujero de mi corazón. Sí, se que soy dramática. Pero esta vez es en serio Finn Hudson.

- ¿Desde cuándo me decís por mi apellido?

- Desde hoy, el día en que empiezo a no ser más que una compañera del colegio para vos. Adiós Finn.

- No Rachel, esperá, no me dejes hablando solo otra vez.

Ella sólo le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue entre sollozos. Finn también comenzó a llorar y a cantar "All out of love" de Air Supply. Durante la canción él la espiaba en el colegio mientras ella hablaba con Puck, y también la cantaba en su habitación mirando el teléfono donde al lado había una foto de "Finnchel".

En la última clase de la semana para los chicos de New Directions, todos estaban entusiasmados por escuchar a Brittany cantar.

- Bueno, parece que hoy al fin tendremos el lujo de ver un solo de Brittany. – afirmó Will contento.

- Así es, yo solo la voy acompañar con la guitarra. – avisó Artie.

Brittany entonces cantó "Optimist" de Lady Gaga. Todos quedaron maravillados con su voz y la facilidad con la que bailaba al mismo tiempo. Al terminar la aplaudieron encantados y Brittany hizo un gesto de "gracias" como al terminar un show.

- Definitivamente sos la mejor. – le dijo su novio.

- SOMOS, los mejores. – sostuvo ella con una gigante sonrisa en el rostro.

- Te amo. – fue lo único que él pudo decirle.

- Y yo te amo a vos. – dijo ella antes de que se besaran apasionadamente.


	2. Disculpas

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

Al comenzar la semana siguiente, Will desayunaba ese lunes por la mañana en la sala de profesores cuando de repente se le acercó Emma Pillsbury. Ella era la consejera del instituto y además la dueña de su corazón. Sin embargo, ella se había casado con el dentista Carl Howell y eso lastimó muchísimo a Will.

- Hola Will.

- Hola Emma.

- Yo se que prometí distancia pero... te extraño.

- Yo también. – le contestó sonriendo.

- ¿Podemos volver a ser amigos?

- Claro, vení sentate.

- ¿Cómo va el club Glee?

- Nada nuevo, igual que siempre. ¿Sabías que Rachel, Tina y Mercedes entraron al equipo de Beiste?

- Sí lo escuché, ¡dicen que son muy buenas!

- ¿En serio? Mira vos...

- Es más, creo que mañana juegan un intercolegial.

- Wow. ¿Y vos con Carl?

- Tampoco hay mucho que contar, estamos por comprar una casa.

- Bueno, ¡felicitaciones!

- Gracias. – agradeció Emma con una sonrisa. - Apenas sea nuestra y nos hayamos mudado seguro te invitamos a almorzar y la conocés.

- Entonces voy a esperar tu aviso. Me tengo que ir, nos vemos pronto Em.

- ¡Esperá Will!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Sólo quería... pedirte perdón. Yo se cuánto has sufrido desde que empecé a salir con Carl, no era eso lo que yo quería.

- Está bien Emma. No es tu culpa que yo esté enamorado de vos, ya lo se.

- Igual, una disculpa nunca está de más.

- Disculpas aceptadas entonces. – dijo Will sonriendo otra vez.

Sin embargo, atrás de esa sonrisa todavía había un profundo dolor. Él sabía que era su culpa haberla perdido. Si él se hubiera portado mejor, tal vez el anillo que ahora yacía en la mano de Emma se lo habría puesto él en vez de Carl. De todos modos, al extrañar tanto sus consejos y compañía, prefirió haber hecho las paces con ella antes que continuar distanciados sin tener un mínimo contacto.

Más tarde, en la clase del club Glee, Puck se acercó a Rachel que se encontraba ya sentada esperando al profesor.

- Hola Berry. – la saludó.

- Hola Noah, ¿cómo estás?

- Bien... Ey, no hemos hablado desde... eso.

- ¿Desde que casi me acuesto con vos para desquitar mi venganza con Finn?

- Exacto, no sabía como decirlo sutilmente.

- Bueno, ¿seguís siendo el nuevo buen Noah?

- Así es, siento que renací. Y todavía quiero ser tu amigo judío.

- Me parece genial... y... perdón por usarte.

- Está bien, total yo era consciente que lo estabas haciendo. – asumió él entre pequeñas risas.

- Bueno igual, perdón.

- Tranquila Berry, te perdono entonces.

Rachel no lo dudó y abrazó a su amigo con cariño. Minutos después vieron llegar a Will al salón.

- Bueno, ya es hora de empezar. Santana, a partir de hoy ya podés cantar de nuevo.

- Sí, perdón Sr. Schues por lo de la semana pasada.

- Creo que no es conmigo con quien deberías disculparte.

- Perdón Rachel. – se disculpó ella frívolamente y su compañera sólo asintió con la cabeza.

- Bueno, aprovechando esto ¿qué les parece el perdón como tarea de la semana? – sugirió Will - Sería un buen momento para disculparnos por aquellas cosas que nos arrepentimos, recientes o antiguas también.

- Sr. Schues, yo tengo sólo una persona para dedicarle una canción así. – dijo Quinn - A Finn.

Cuando él escuchó su nombre se sorprendió y la miró confundido.

- ¿A mí?

- Sí Finn... te debo las disculpas de la peor mentira de mi vida. Sabés muy bien a qué me refiero y seguro todos acá también.

Entonces Sam se fijó como todos parecían entender menos él.

- Eh... yo no.

- Chicos, no se si prefieren hablar esto en privado. – propuso Will - La clase es musical no psicológica.

- Espere Sr. Schues, es sólo un momento. Sam, cuando me quedé embarazada yo salía con Finn pero como ya sabés el bebé fue de Puck. Momento de alcohol, tema aparte. El tema es que fingí que el bebé era de Finn por bastante tiempo y estuve muy mal. Y se que te lastimé mucho Finn. Por eso ésto es para vos.

- Wow. – susurró Sam.

Finn, aún con su mirada de "No comprendo", escuchó atentamente la canción que Quinn le cantó: "Sorry my friend" de Save Ferris.

_"Sorry My Friend" (traducción)__  
__  
Escribí ésta canción para ti para decirte que lo siento_

_Se que estuve mal y que no te agrado  
¿__Por qué, por qué, por qué__  
__tienes que sentirte de este modo?__  
Desearía tener las palabras  
__que necesitaba decir___

_Porque tu y yo__  
__Nosotros estamos en desacuerdo__  
__En todo y sobre todos__  
Sólo quiero ser tu amiga otra vez_

Escucho que estás culpándome por todos tus problemas  
Bueno si pararas de quejarte los solucionarías

_Trataré duro de mejorar  
Pero ambos dos tendremos que tratar y ceder_

Perdón por las cosas que quedaron de este modo

_Quisiera saber las palabras que necesitaba decir__  
Pero tú y yo nunca parecemos vernos de ojo a ojo_

_Pero estoy segura de que podemos arreglarnos  
__Si tratamos__  
Si lo quieres puedes solo irte  
__Pero espero que sepas que las disculpas__  
__Están bien__  
_

Como siempre todos aplaudieron, incluso Finn que tenía dos pares de ojos encima: los de Sam y los de Rachel. - Bravo, de eso se trata. – la felicitó el profesor. - Nos vemos en el próximo módulo, vayan al recreo.

Todos se dispersaron y salieron del salón menos Finn que se acercó a Quinn a agradecerle.

- Wow Quinn, gracias. No sabía que te sentías así.

- Te lo debía.

- Tampoco es que yo fui muy buen novio en nuestra relación.

- ¿Qué querés decir? – le preguntó ella levantando una ceja.

- Bueno... no se si te enteraste pero...

- Me engañaste con Rachel. – dijo ella sin rodeos.

- Sí... – afirmó él avergonzado.

- Sí, ya lo sabía. O sea, me lo imaginé. ¿Se besaron?

- Un par de veces, en los bolos y otro día que...

- Finn no necesito los detalles, - lo interrumpió Quinn - ¿ya está si? Ambos sabemos que los dos estuvimos mal y por eso mismo las cosas entre nosotros no funcionaron.

- Es cierto, sólo que bueno... yo también te pido perdón.

- Entonces estamos a mano. – sonrió.

- Así es. – dijo él contagiándose de su sonrisa y luego abrazándola.

- ¿Amigos? – preguntó ella.

- Amigos.

- Bueno aprovecho para preguntarte... ¿qué pasó con Rachel?

- ¿Querés decir ahora?

- Sí, desde después de los locales.

- Bueno no hay mucho que decir. Ella se enojó y por venganza adiviná con quién me metió los cuernos.

- ¿Puckerman? – supuso Quinn.

- Ajá. Después de la pelea, durante las vacaciones de las fiestas, no nos hablamos. Cuando por fin me acerqué a hacer las paces, con la intención de entablar una amistad me rechazó.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

Finn negó con la cabeza.

- Nada Quinn, ahí termina la charla. ¿Cómo van vos y Sam?

- La verdad que de lo más bien. – comentó aún más sonriente. - Es más debería ir con él ahora, tratamos de pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos. Nos vemos Finn, me alegro de haberme arreglado con vos.

- Lo mismo digo, que te vaya bien. – se despidió.

Quinn se retiró del salón y él también pero por su lado. Mientras tanto, en los pasillos a Mercedes le sonó el celular y contestó apenas lo escuchó.

- ¿Hola?

- ¡Mercedes! – saludó el interlocutor.

- ¡Kurt! ¿Cómo estás? Que alegría escuchar tu voz.

- Todo bien, pude hacerme un tiempo acá en Dalton para hablar con mi mejor amiga.

- Te extraño mucho Kurt, todos en el club te echan de menos.

- Y yo a ustedes, transmitíselos. No he sabido nada de ninguno desde los locales. ¡Poneme al tanto!

- Bueno... Finn y Rachel ya ni se miran.

- Qué pena, pero eso es cuestión de tiempo, ya vas a ver. Esos dos están destinados a estar juntos.

- Debés tener razón. – supuso la morena.

- Siempre. – afirmó Kurt y ambos rieron al unísono. - ¿Algo más?

- La verdad que no, la tarea que nos dio el Sr Schues esta semana son canciones sobre el perdón.

- Interesante temática.

- ¿Me ofrecés algún tema que pueda cantar? Vos que sos una "músiclopedia".

- Bueno... ¿Te acordás del homenaje que le hicimos a la señorita Ciccone?

- ¡Cómo olvidarlo! ¿¡Se te ocurrió una canción de Madonna!

- Bueno, no es muy difícil ya que el nombre de la misma es "Sorry". – mencionó él provocando que ambos vuelvan a reír.

- ¡Gracias Kurt! Esa voy a cantar entonces. Ey, ¿y vos? ¿qué es de tu vida?

- Bueno ya nos estamos preparando para los regionales. Blaine sigue siendo muy amable conmigo, lamentablemente.

- ¿Lamentablemente?

- Sí, cada vez me enamoro más de el.

- ¿Y ese amor no es correspondido?

- No lo sé aún.

- ¡Bueno no te rindas! – lo animó. - Kurt, se me termina el recreo tengo que ir a clase. ¡Muy lindo hablar con vos!

- Igualmente Mercedes, saludos a todos los de New Directions, los quiero muchísimo.

- Sabés muy bien que nosotros más a vos. ¡Hasta pronto Kurt!

- ¡Au Revoir! (adiós en francés)

Fin de la llamada

En el segundo módulo de clase, una vez que ya todos habían regresado del recreo, Will continuó con la clase.

- ¿Seguimos?

En seguida se levantaron Tina, Artie, Mike Chang (novio de Tina) y Brittany. Los dos primeros comenzaron a cantar "Apologize" de Timbaland, mientras que Mike y Brittany se encargaban de bailar. Estos dos últimos también habían hecho un número de baile en los regionales por lo que ya tenían bastante práctica y coordinación.

_Artie:_

_I'm holding on your rope,__  
__Got me ten feet off the ground__  
__And I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound__  
__You tell me that you need me__  
__Then you go and cut me down, but wait__  
__You tell me that you're sorry__  
__Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...__  
_

_Todos (coro):  
__That it's too late to apologize, it's too late__  
__I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late__  
_

_Tina:  
__I'd take another chance, take a fall__  
__Take a shot for you__  
__And I need you like a heart needs a beat__  
__But it's nothing new - yeah yeah__  
_

_Artie:  
__I loved you with the fire red__  
__Now it's turning blue, and you say...__  
__"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you__  
__But I'm afraid...__  
_

_Todos (coro):  
__It's too late to apologize, it's too late__  
__I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late...__  
__It's too late to apologize, it's too late__  
__I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late__  
__I said it's too late to apologize, yeah__  
__I said it's too late to apologize, yeah__  
Tina:_

_I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground..._

Una vez que todos aplaudieron a sus amigos al final de la canción, Mercedes levantó la mano.

- ¿Sí Mercedes? – preguntó Will.

- Acabo de hablar con Kurt. Nos manda saludos a todos diciendo que nos quiere y extraña mucho. – todos sonrieron al escuchar aquellas palabras al sentirse de la misma manera por él. - Me ofreció una canción, la voy a hacer en su honor Sr. Schues.

- Me alegro, - dijo éste - te escuchamos.

Ella se levantó e hizo una espectacular performance con "Sorry" de Madonna ganándose un montón de aplausos. Es sólo que la voz de Mercedes era increíblemente única.  
- Sr. Schues, yo también tengo algo preparado. – dijo Finn.

- Cuatro presentaciones en un día, estoy sorprendido chicos. ¡Los felicito por la iniciativa!

Finn se levantó y miró a su ex novia.

- Rachel, ésto es para vos. – le dijo.

Rachel que estaba en otra galaxia, cuando escuchó su nombre y encima desde la voz de Finn reaccionó exaltada. Con los ojos como platos, esperó hasta que él empiece. Finn canto "Sorry's not good enough" de McFly, sin dejar de mirar a Rachel en ningún momento.

"_Sorry's not good enough" (traducción)_

_Lo siento no es lo suficientemente bueno  
No puedo parar  
__No puedo parar de amarte__  
Eres una soñadora y soñar es lo que haces  
Empezaré creyendo que este es el fin  
Debe de haber otra manera  
Porque no podría aceptar la idea de que te vayas lejos  
Lo siento no es suficientemente bueno  
¿Por qué estamos separándonos?  
__Porque no te traté groseramente  
Así que por favor no cambies  
¿En qué estaba pensando?  
__Tú dijiste que no estabas enamorada  
Cariño no estropees esto  
Porque lo siento no es suficientemente bueno  
No pares de hacer lo que haces  
Soy un creyente y te consigo a través de ello  
No puedo luchar contra este sentimiento pero este es el fin  
Y estamos en lo esencial de esto  
¿Cuándo acabará esto para siempre?  
__Lo siento no es suficientemente bueno  
¿Por qué estamos separándonos?  
Porque no te traté groseramente  
Así que por favor no cambies  
¿En qué estaba pensando?  
Tú dijiste que no estabas enamorada  
Cariño no estropees esto  
Porque lo siento no es suficientemente bueno  
Porque tú dijiste que nunca me dejarías  
Quédate ahí para abrazarme y complacerme  
Solo lo siento no es suficientemente bueno para tí/  
Pero todo el mundo comete errores  
Y eso es lo que estamos haciendo. _

Todos lo aplaudieron a él también, exceptuando a Rachel.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – cuestionó ella y él asintió. - Cuando decís que el perdón no es suficiente, ¿te referís a mí o a vos?  
- Quiero decir que por más que te perdone lo hecho, hecho está.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza al escuchar su respuesta mientras unas lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus ojos.

- PERDÓN Sr Schues, - dijo ella entre sollozos. - me tengo que ir.

Ella entonces salió corriendo y llorando hacia al baño y todos los chicos la miraron salir apenados.

- Finn, ¿no te parece que se lo podías decir en privado? – le dijo su profesor.

- Ella fue la que preguntó, yo sólo respondí honestamente.

Will negó con la cabeza con aires de decepción ante su alumno que tanto le recordaba a él mismo.

- No voy a decirte qué hacer solo te doy un hipotético permiso de retirarte si querés ir a verla.

Finn miró hacia el piso arrepentido de sus actos.

- Voy a ir, tiene razón Sr. Schues.

Se levantó y se fue del salón. Todos los demás se miraron ahora entre ellos confundidos.

Finn entró al baño de mujeres y miró a Rachel lavándose la cara. Él delineador se le había corrido de tanto llorar. Ella advirtió su llegada al verlo por el espejo.

- Creo que te equivocaste de baño Finn Hudson. – le dijo neutralmente.

- Dejá de decirme por mi nombre completo. Basta Rachel, ya es suficiente.

- ¿Qué cosa es suficiente?

- Todo ésto. Lo que estamos pretendiendo. Fingimos que no nos morimos por volver a estar juntos.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Rachel se dio vuelta quedando cara a cara con Finn.

- Seguí hablando... – fue lo único que ella se animó a decir.

- Rach, ¿escuchaste sólo esa parte de la canción? También dije que no puedo parar de amarte...

- Pensé que sólo eran unas líneas más de la letra, que el único objetivo por el que me la dedicabas era por el título.

- No Rach. – sostuvo negando con la cabeza. - Ésta canción lo dice todo, sino no te la dedicaría. Te extraño.

- Pues ya es muy tarde. – afirmó ella con tristeza.

- ¿Acaso no ibas a quererme siempre? – le preguntó él dolido.

- Por supuesto, te amo, pero me heriste muchísimo en nuestra charla la semana pasada.

- Pero eso fue sólo porque yo también todavía me sentía herido por lo de Puck. Y lo sigo estando pero creo que si ambos dos cometimos errores ya estamos con la balanza equilibrada.

- Eso es lo que trataba de explicarte pero me discutías como si yo fuera la única culpable.

- Eso es porque soy un idiota. – aceptó Finn.

- No sos un idiota. – negó al dibujarse en ella una pequeña sonrisita. - Nomás te comportás como tal a veces.

- ¿Lo ves? – dijo sonriendo él también. - Sos la mejor.

Rachel se deshizo de los pocos metros que la separaban de Finn acercándose a él hasta el punto en que ambos escuchaban sus respiraciones.

- Entonces, ¿cómo sigue esto? – cuestionó la morocha.

- Creo que puedo mostrarte... – dijo él aún sonriendo y seguido a esto le tomó el mentón a Rachel con una mano y con la otra la rodeó por la cintura.

Ambos cerraron los ojos apenas él la besó. Luego de unos cuantos minutos con los labios unidos se detuvieron por falta de aire.

- Finn, perdón por todo.

- Te perdono amor. Y disculpame vos por hacerte llorar recién, no era mi intención. Me hace el doble de mal verte así.

- Te amo.

- Te amo con todo lo que soy Rachel Berry.

Volvieron a besarse pero esta vez más apasionadamente. Debían sacarse las ganas de las tres semanas sin los labios del otro, era una deuda mutua.

**Por favor: ****¡REVIEWS!**** Necesito saber su opinión, buena o mala, para mejorar el fic de a poquito. ¿Qué les parece la elección de las canciones? ¿El dueto de Artie y Tina mostrando que todavía hay química entre ellos? Aunque para ser sincera prefiero las parejas como están ahora: Tina con Mike y Artie con Brittany. Les agradecería mucho si comentan, pronto subiré el tercero.**


	3. Relaciones

**Por fin terminé el capítulo 3. He tenido trabajo de más porque pasé toda la historia que se encontraba en formato script al narrativo. Creo que así es mejor, espero les guste y ¡gracias por los reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

Cuando finalmente Rachel y Finn terminaron aquél largo y complementario beso, él la sujetaba por la cintura y ella lo rodeaba por el cuello. Definitivamente ya no querían volver a despegarse.

- No puedo creer que hayamos perdido tres semanas de estar juntos. Me sentí tan mal estos días... tan vacío.

- Yo también, creo que mi almohada sigue mojada por llorar todas las noches.

- Dios Rach, ¡cómo pude haber terminado con vos! Fue algo tan masoquista, porque no sólo te hice sufrir a vos sino también a mí, muchísimo.

- Finn, tuviste tus razones y las comprendo perfectamente. Lo que importa es que ahora estamos juntos de vuelta.

- Tenés razón. – aceptó él volviéndola a besar con ternura.

- Yo por mi parte siempre voy a mantener mi promesa de nunca cortar con vos. – juró ella con una dulce firmeza. - Sos lo más valioso que tengo Finn...

- Y yo la voy a retomar, perdón otra vez por no cumplirla y por haberte dicho mala.

- Seguimos con las disculpas. – dijo ella riendo - Yo creo que lo que ahora tenemos que hacer es dejar de pensar en el pasado ¿sí? Disfrutemos del presente.

- Te amo tanto…

- Y no tenés una idea de cuánto yo a vos. – sostuvo ella besándolo de nuevo.

- ¡Miérda! Me olvidé completamente que todavía estoy en baño de mujeres. – observó él y ambos explotaron en carcajadas.

- Mejor vayámonos. La clase del club Glee ya debe haber terminado pero tenemos que ir a entrenar para mañana.

- Cierto que ahora sos mi compañera, realmente jugás muy bien mi amor.

- Gracias, es divertido.

- ¡Vamos! – exlamó Finn agarrando a su novia de la mano y a continuación salieron los dos corriendo del baño hacia el campo de juego.

Así los dos llegaron de la mano y todos los que los conocen notaron ese pequeño detalle. Rachel se unió a Tina y Mercedes que la esperaban para ir al cambiador de mujeres mientras que Finn ingresó al de hombres despidiéndose de su amada con un beso en la frente.

- ¡Ey Finn! – lo saludó Puck cuando él entró. -Desapareciste de la clase del Sr Schuester. ¿Qué pasó con Rachel?

- Lo preguntás por tu interés hacia Rachel no hacia mí, así que no pienso responderte.

- ¡No Finn! ¿Acaso ella no te contó la historia bien? ¡Yo la paré para no fallarte otra vez!

- La verdad es que me sí me lo dijo, y de todos modos no la paraste al principio así que...

- Pero Finn...

- Ya basta Puck, dejame en paz. Simplemente te pido que no me hables, nuestra amistad quedó en el pasado desde lo de Quinn.

- ¿Lo de Quinn? – se preguntó Noah confundido - ¡Pensé que ya me habías perdonado por eso! ¿Aceptaste las disculpas de ella y no las mías?

- Es diferente Puck, y lo sabés muy bien.

- ¿Diferente cómo?

Finn no contestó aquella pregunta pues lo dejó hablando sólo al dirigirse al fondo del cambiador para ponerse el uniforme.

- Hola Finn. – saludó Mike.

- ¿Qué tal Mike?

- Yo bien, el que me preocupa sos vos. ¿Qué pasó con Rachel cuando la fuiste a buscar?

- Hemos vuelto a estar juntos. – replicó sonriente.

- ¡¿En serio? – preguntó Mike y su amigo asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Finn eso es realmente genial! Me alegro mucho por ustedes.

- Gracias Mike, sos un gran amigo.

- Lo mismo digo.

Los dos muchachos se dieron unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda justo cuando Artie y Sam se les acercaron.

- ¿Escuchamos bien? – cuestionó el simpático paralítico.

- ¿Han vuelto a ser novios? – preguntó el rubio.

- Sí chusmitas. – contestó riendo Finn - ¡Qué mal eso de meterse en las conversaciones ajenas! – exclamó Finn guiñándoles el ojo demostrando que bromeaba.

Los cuatro amigos comenzaron a reírse mientras que Puck los observaba dolido desde la otra esquina. Sentía una mezcla de celos y de soledad. Con estas emociones encima empezó a cantar "Help!" de The Beatles. Durante la canción caminaba desde el cambiador hasta el campo de juego donde Beiste los estaba esperando. En ese recorrido, él miraba a Finn divertirse con los chicos y Puck, en cambio, se encontraba completamente solo.

_**Help! (Traducción)**_

_¡__**Ayuda! necesito a alguien**__**  
**__**¡Ayuda! no a cualquiera**__**  
**__**¡Ayuda! sabes que necesito a alguien, ¡Ayuda!**__**  
**__**Cuando era más joven, mucho más joven que ahora**__**  
**__**Nunca necesitaba la ayuda de nadie**__**  
**__Puck solía ser ese chico independiente ganador que no necesitaba de nadie porque las chicas caían a sus pies fácilmente._

_**Pero esos días ya pasaron y ahora no estoy tan seguro de mí mismo**__**  
**__**Veo que mis ideas han cambiado, he abierto las puertas**__**  
**__Desde que lo encerraron en el baño químico y Lauren lo rescató era alguien diferente, una persona más tranquila y con buenos conceptos._

_**Ayúdame si puedes, me siento deprimido**__**  
**__**Y apreciaría tu compañía**__**  
**__**Ayúdame a poner los pies en el suelo**__**  
**__**Por favor, por favor, ¿no me ayudarás?**__**  
**__Sin embargo esto también se debía a que le faltaba un amigo para que lo ayude. Por esa personalidad mujeriega que tenía antes perdió al mejor de todos: Finn.__**  
**__**Ahora mi vida ha cambiado tanto**__**  
**__**Mi independencia parece desvanecerse en una neblina**__**  
**__**A veces me siento tan inseguro**__**  
**__**Sé que te necesito como nunca antes te había necesitado**__**  
**__Ahora se da cuenta de qué tan importante era Finn para él, que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde._

Por primera vez desde el nacimiento de Beth, su hija, a Puck se le cayeron algunas lágrimas al final de la canción.

Minutos antes, en el camino de las chicas al cambiador de mujeres, habían estado conversando entre ellas.

- ¿Así que Finn volvió a la cancha? – preguntó Mercedes guiñándole un ojo a Rachel.

- Así es. – contestó ella luego de un par de risitas. - Ya hicimos las paces.

- Me alegro que así sea, volvió la pareja principal. – afirmó Tina.

- Callate que vos tenés una buena fama con la tuya. – aseguró la co-capitana - ¿Cómo van las cosas con Mike?

- Cómo siempre, enamoradísimos asmáticamente. – contestó junto a las risas de las chicas.

- Me parece perfecto. Ahora todos estamos con alguien.

- Casi. – dijo Mercedes mirando hacia abajo avergonzada.

- Perdón Mercedes, - se disculpó Rachel - no quise...

- Está bien Rach, el momento va a llegar cuando me tenga que llegar.

Luego de decir aquello, Mercedes se apartó un poco de las muchachas hasta un sitio donde vestirse y comenzó a cantar "I want to know what love is" de Foreigner. No sólo la cantó en el cambiador sino también ya durante el entrenamiento y en el auditorio. En las prácticas de fútbol ella miraba a sus amigas que, por separado, están cada una junto a su pareja defendiéndose mutuamente con ternura.

Cuando terminó de cantar, en el auditorio y con lágrimas en los ojos, notó que había alguien escuchándola.

- ¡Kurt! – gritó la morena.

Mercedes bajó las escaleras del escenario corriendo y se lanzó sobre él para darle una abrazo que Kurt le devolvió.

- Hola amiga. – saludó él.

- Kurt, ¿Qué hacés acá? – preguntó emocionada.

- Bueno... los extrañaba tanto que le pedí a mi papá que me viniese a retirar a Dalton para venir a casa por un par de días. Te llamé en el camino sin decírtelo porque quería que no sospecharas nada, que fuera una sorpresa.

- ¡Y lo fue! ¿O sea que estás de visita?

- Así es, ¿te habías hecho ilusiones con mi vuelta a McKinley? – cuestionó con una sonrisa.

- Tal cual... pero bueno ¡algo es algo! ¡Pensé que no nos íbamos a volver a ver por meses! – exclamó ella.

- Ahora bien, ¿por qué esas lágrimas con el tema de Foreigner? Por cierto, lo cantaste espectacular como siempre.

- Gracias es que... Finn y Rachel volvieron a estar juntos y...

- ¡Te lo dije! – interrumpió Kurt. - Más que tiempo, sólo era cuestión de HORAS. – dijo ríendo. - Perdón, continuá.

- Bueno casi todos en New Directions tienen a su media naranja y mirame a mí: ni un limón.

- Mercedes no digas eso, más aún teniéndome a mí en la misma situación.

- Pero vos aunque sea estás enamorado. Yo literalmente no se qué es el amor.

- En el momento indicado te vas a enamorar creéme, no lo forcés.

- Es sólo que me siento tan sola...

- Ey, ¡todavía me tenés a mí! Lo bueno de las amistades es que son para siempre.

- Gracias Kurt, sos el mejor amigo del universo. – le aseguró su amiga junto otro abrazo.

Poco tiempo después, cuando Will se estaba por ir del instituto hacia su casa, vino Mercedes corriendo.

- ¡Sr. Schues! – gritó ella.

Will se volteó al escuchar su nombre y se encontró con su alumna detrás.

- ¡Mercedes! ¿Necesitás algo?

- De hecho, le tengo una sorpresa. – dijo ella con dificultad en la respiración por haber corrido.

- No me digas, ¿qué es? – preguntó Will ansioso.

- Kurt ya podés venir. – profirió la morena.

- ¿Kurt? – preguntó el profesor cuando de pronto vio llegar a su ex alumno. - ¡Kurt!

- ¿Cómo está Sr Schues? Lo he extrañado mucho.

- ¡Pues muy alegre de verte! ¿No estabas en Dalton?

- Necesitaba un par de días en mi hogar, con mi familia. Y eso los incluye a ustedes.

- Oh, vení acá. – ordenó él abrazando al muchacho. - Qué lástima que no llegaste para la clase del Glee Club, ¿mañana ya te tenés que volver?

- De hecho pensaba quedarme toda la semana.

- Maravilloso. Entonces acompañanos en los ensayos todos los días posibles. – lo invitó Will.

- Perfecto, nos vemos mañana. – saludó el joven.

- Todos van a estar encantados de verte Kurt, - aseguró su antiguo maestro - te echamos mucho de menos.

Kurt sonrió agradecido al tiempo que Will se retiró del instituto por la puerta del pasillo.

- Mercedes, ¿te acompaño a tu casa? – sugirió su amigo.

- Oh Kurt, me olvidé de contarte algo cuando hablamos hoy.

- ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó preocupado.

- Tina, Rachel y yo entramos al equipo de fútbol.

A Kurt se le iluminaron los ojos y se le dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Cómo?

- Lo que escuchaste, y ahora mismo tendría que volver al entrenamiento. Mañana tenemos un intercolegial y por eso me quedo hasta más tarde en el instituto. Nos habían dado un recreo para descansar pero ya en quince minutos debemos continuar, ¿venís conmigo?

- ¡Dios mío qué maravillosa noticia! Claro, no me perdería la oportunidad de verlas jugar por nada en el mundo.

- ¡Entonces vamos!

La cara del chico empeoró de repente con visible miedo en los ojos.

- ¡Espera Mercedes!

- ¿Qué ocurre Kurt?

- Fútbol. Allá está Karofsky...

- ¡Oh! Tampoco te dije que él se retiró del equipo.

- ¿De veras? – preguntó con la sonrisa de vuelta en su cara.

- Sí Kurt, vamos de una vez por favor. No quiero llegar tarde.

- Sí, perdón.

Los dos amigos salieron corriendo por el extenso pasillo hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Mientras tanto, en su destino, yacía Puck sentado solo y con los ojos húmedos. Rachel se acercó a él apenas lo vio así.

- Noah, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó preocupada.

- Sí claro, sólo estoy pelando unas cebollas.

- En serio Noah, ¿por qué llorás?

- No se si deberíamos estar hablando. Ya sabés, ahora que volviste con Finn.

- ¿Cómo sabés eso?

- Escuché que él se lo contaba a los chicos.

- ¿A los chicos? – cuestionó extrañada. - ¿Y por qué a vos no?

- Ese es el problema Berry. ¿Es que no lo ves? Finn ya no quiere dirigirme la palabra y lo peor es que tiene razón en no hacerlo.

- Oh... ya veo. – dijo Rachel al comprender.

- En serio Berry, creo que es mejor que te vayas. Si Finn nos viese hablando tal vez me ligue una trompada.

- No Noah, Finn no haría eso. Él te quiere.

- Sí claro.

- Noah, han sido amigos desde muy chicos. Tal vez ahora esté enfadado pero en el fondo le seguís importando y ya te va a perdonar.

- Todavía no me perdonó lo de Quinn...

-: Eso es diferente.

- ¡Mierda!, ¿por qué ambos dicen eso? ¿cuál es la gran diferencia?

- Noah, sos un chico inteligente. Creo que la diferencia no es muy complicada...

- Me acosté con ella y... – Puck suspiró antes de seguir hablando. - pequeño detalle, la dejé embarazada.

- Así es. Conmigo sólo fue un beso. Además tiempo después de enterarse lo de Quinn él volvió a hablarte, ¿o no?

- Bueno... sí.

- Eso es porque le importás. – le aseguró Rachel.

- Espero que tengas razón...

- Confiá en mí. – le pidió ella y él sonrió.

- De acuerdo, gracias Rach.

- Siempre podés contar con tu amiga judía.

- ¿Abrazo judío? – sugirió el chico del corte mohicano.

Ambos entonces se abrazaron sin saber que Finn los observaba de reojo. Justo en ese momento llegaron Kurt y Mercedes ante la sorpresa de todos.

- ¡Kurt! – gritaron sus amigos al tiempo en que se acercaban a él.

- Hermano, ¿cómo es que estás acá? – le preguntó Finn, su hermanastro, luego de abrazarlo.

- Necesitaba verlos... sólo eso.

- ¡Oh Kurt! No sabés todo lo que te extrañamos. – dijo Rachel emocionada.

- Lo sospecho. – afirmó el riendo.

- ¿Hasta cuando te quedás amigo? – le preguntó Artie.

- Todavía no lo tengo decidido, pero no creo poder quedarme muchos días.

- Les propongo algo, hagamos una fiesta ésta noche en nuestra casa. – sugirió Finn -Burt y mi mamá no van a tener problema si se trata de Kurt.

- ¡Pero hoy es lunes! – exclamó el recién llegado.

- No importa bro, no sabemos cuándo te vas y menos cuando volvés. Es mejor hacerlo lo antes posible.

- ¿A qué hora vamos? – preguntó Puck y Finn lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Vos no estás invitado. – afirmó Finn provocando que la tristeza regresase en Puck. Rachel le puso un brazo en la espalda apoyándolo.

- ¿Cómo es eso Finn? – preguntó Kurt indignado. – Si vamos a hacer la fiesta quiero que esté todo el club Glee. Esa casa primero fue mía.

- Está bien Kurt, como vos quieras. – dijo Finn herido. - Vengan a eso de las ocho.

La conversación entre los chicos fue interrumpida con la voz de Beiste.

- Perdón por molestar, pero mañana tenemos un intercolegial que ganar. – impuso ella.

Todos entonces fueron a la cancha a entrenar mientras que Kurt se sentó en la platea. Por momentos estaba a gusto al ver a sus amigas allí pero también en otros se aburría ya que el fútbol nunca fue su mayor interés. Entonces empezó a enviar mensajes de texto a Santana, Quinn y Brittany para avisarles lo de aquella noche. Todos los de New Directions (incluso Will) habían confirmado que irían menos Lauren que prácticamente no conocía a Kurt y por eso nadie la invitó.

Cada uno fue a su respectiva casa a prepararse para la fiesta. Burt buscó a su hijo e hijastro y en el camino a su hogar los chicos le contaron lo de la fiesta. Burt se sintió halagado y orgulloso por el gesto que habían tenido con Kurt y no dudó en permitírselos.

Una vez que arribaron también se lo dijeron a Carole que enseguida pidió unas cuantas pizzas por teléfono. Los varones se encargaron de hacer suficiente lugar en la sala de estar como para todos los invitados. Al terminar, tomaron turnos para bañarse y luego vestirse, por supuesto. Ya casi eran las ocho cuando el teléfono de la casa Hummel-Hudson sonó.


	4. Confianza

**Como siempre, gracias por todos los reviews y a los que leyeron el fic. Especialmente a los beta, las críticas que me dieron me sirvieron y me van a seguir sirviendo para continuar la historia. Antes que nada, les aviso que este capítulo me emocionó bastante al escribirlo pero tal vez leyéndolo no sea lo mismo... diganme su opinión si quieren :) Saludos para todos!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

- ¡Yo atiendo! – gritó Carole acercándose al teléfono.

- ¿Hola?

- Hola Carole. – dijo la interlocutora con la voz quebrada.

- ¿Con quién tengo el gusto? – preguntó ella sin reconocerla.

- Habla Helen, Helen Fretthold.

- Disculpe... no recuerdo su nombre.

- La mamá de Sean, el amigo de Finn.

- ¡Oh Helen! Perdón, tanto tiempo sin hablar con vos que había olvidado hasta tu apellido. Qué vergüenza, al parecer ya estoy vieja. – se disculpó riendo al final.

- Está bien... Intenté en tu casa pero los nuevos inquilinos me pasaron este número diciendo que te habías mudado. Lamento decirte que tengo malas noticias.

- ¿Pasó algo? ¿Están vos y Sean bien? – preguntó Carole preocupada.

- Yo sí... muy triste nomás porque el que está mal es mi hijo, muy enfermo...

- Pero... ¡¿qué es lo que tiene?

- Tener todo el cuerpo paralizado siempre le ha traído problemas de salud, pero esta vez es la más grave de todas. – explicó rompiendo en llantos. - ¡El doctor me ha dicho cuántos días de vida le quedan Carole! ¡El mes próximo voy a haber perdido un hijo!

- No puede ser. – fue lo único que pudo decir la madre de Finn.

- Sólo te llamaba para decirte que Sean quiere ver a Finn... por última vez.

- No te preocupes Helen, él va a ir lo antes posible. ¡Fuerzas! – exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Muchas gracias Carole, él lo va a esperar antes de irse, de eso estoy segura.

Lugo de despedirse, finalizaron la llamada. Kurt que ya estaba listo para la fiesta, había observado a su madrastra durante toda la llamada pero no comprendía que era lo que pasaba.

- ¡Carole! ¿Estás bien? ¿Quién era? – preguntó el.

- La mamá de un amigo de Finn... – respondió ella aún llorando.

Kurt se acercó y la rodeó con un brazo por el cuello.

- Sentémonos en el sofá y me lo explicás todo.

Kurt le había alcanzado un vaso de agua para que se tranquilizase. Cuando ya estaban sentados y ella ya se sentía mejor comenzó a hablar.

- No se si Finn alguna vez te contó de Sean, es un amigo al que se le ha paralizado todo el cuerpo desde el cuello hacia abajo. Tiene solo diecisiete años y ya le quedan pocos días de vida...

- ¿Sean? ¡¿Qué le pasó a Sean? – exclamó su hijo cuando entraba a la sala de estar y escuchó el nombre de su amigo.

- ¡Oh Finn! Sentate por favor... – le pidió ella.

- Yo mejor los dejo solos... – dijo Kurt acariciando el hombro de Carole antes de retirarse.

- Mamá, ¿Sean está bien?

- Hijo, su mamá me avisó que... – hizo una pausa para decir lo siguiente – en pocos días va a fallecer.

Finn no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Eso era posible? ¿Un chico tan joven como Sean podía terminar su vida tan pronto? Bajó la cabeza con una mano en su frente, y el codo sobre el antebrazo del sillón.

- Finn, él quiere verte.

Unas lágrimas de dolor comenzaron a derramarse de a poco por los lagrimales del joven.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora mamá? – se preguntó angustiado y meneando su cabeza de izquierda a derecha. – Enseguida van a empezar a venir los invitados ¿y yo qué? ¿Tendré que pretender que estoy bien?

Carole se levantó del sofá para arrimarse a su hijo.

- Finn... quizás lo mejor es que vayas ahora a ver a Sean. – le aconsejó ella. - La fiesta de todos modos es para Kurt.

- Supongo que tenés razón...

- Yo te llevo en el auto, Burt se va a encargar de la fiesta y todo va a estar bien.

- Vamos entonces.

Se levantaron y pusieron a Burt y Kurt al tanto. Sin perder más tiempo se subieron al auto en dirección a la casa de Sean.

- Papá, no se si está bien que festejemos sin ellos.

- Hijo, ya no podemos dar marcha atrás. La fiesta va a ser hoy y vos vas a disfrutar con tus amigos. Lo único que te voy a pedir es que no les digas nada a ninguno sobre dónde está Finn. – le pidió Burt.

- ¿Y si me preguntan?

- Podés decirles que salieron a comprar refrescos. No se, inventate algo.

- Esta bien. – aceptó Kurt de mala gana.

No mucho tiempo después, el timbre empezó a sonar mientras Kurt iba recibiendo a sus amigos, agradecido de la presencia de prácticamente todos. Claro, no podía evitar pensar que Finn en otra casa de Ohio sufría muchísimo. Aún así, debía dejar de lado aquellos pensamientos y disfrutar la compañía de los chicos pues lamentablemente mucho no duraría.

Rachel había ido aquella noche no sólo para estar con Kurt sino también con su novio. Tenía la intención de hablarle sobre su relación con Puck, pero no podía encontrarlo por ninguna parte.

- Kurt, ¿tenes idea donde está Finn? – le preguntó ella al acercarse a la cocina donde él cortaba las pizzas que acababan de traer.

Kurt suspiró, era obvio que esa pregunta no iba tardar en llegar.

- Salió con Carole a comprar refrescos.

- ¿Tanto tardan? – volvió a interrogarle ella.

Kurt entonces se arrepintió de haber seguido las inocentes ideas de su padre. Debería haber pensado en algo mejor.

- Rach, tenes que prometer que lo que te diga va a quedar entre nosotros.

- Claro Kurt, ¿pasó algo? – dijo ella comenzando a preocuparse.

Los dos chicos se alejaron de la multitud hasta un rincón con el propósito de que nadie los pudiese escuchar.

- ¿Te contaron alguna vez sobre el amigo paralítico de Finn? No me refiero a Artie por supuesto, sino alguien que directamente no puede moverse.

- Sí, Sean. De hecho lo conozco muy bien, le di lecciones de canto todo el año pasado.

- ¡No me digas! – exclamó él sorprendido. – Bueno, ocurre que les avisaron recién que está muy enfermo.

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene? – preguntó aún mas alarmada.

- Lo único que se es que le quedan pocos días de vida. – explicó con grandes esfuerzos para no quebrarse.

Rachel permaneció contemplando a Kurt por unos segundos. La pena empezó a cubrir su alma rápidamente. Ella se había encariñado muchísimo con Sean desde que Finn se lo presentó. Si lo que Kurt le acababa de decir era cierto, ella también quería ir a verlo antes de que se fuera a descansar en un lugar mejor.

- Gracias por confiármelo. – consiguió soltar con las lágrimas que todavía intentaba contenerse. – Perdón, pero voy a ir para allá.

- ¡Rachel no! – exclamó con el tono de voz aún bajo. – No creo que eso sea lo mejor. Además todos van a empezar a cuestionarme dónde están ustedes y yo prometí guardar el secreto.

- Kurt, por favor. – le suplicó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. – Te lo pido como tu amiga.

"¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Por qué no me quedé en Dalton? Hubiera evitado varios problemas.", pensó él.

- Está bien, pero me debés una.

- Gracias amigo. Cuando necesités algo, ahí voy a estar para vos. – le prometió ella saliendo por la puerta.

Kurt dispuso las porciones de pizza en un par de fuentes y regresó con sus invitados porque a fin de cuentas habían venido a verlo a él.

- ¡Al fin volvés! – exclamó Mercedes con gracia.

- Sí, me demoré porque Rachel me explicaba que ya tenía que volverse a su casa. – mintió. – Sírvanse a gusto.

Los chicos no tardaron en empezar a comer con mucho apetito aquellas pizzas. Mientras cenaban, charlaban entre todos poniéndose al día.

Por otro lado, cuando Rachel ya había salido de la casa se cruzó con Will que acababa de llegar y estaba a punto de tocar el timbre.

- ¡Rachel! ¿Recién llego y ya te vas?

- Oh, hola Sr. Schues. Sí, mis papás insistieron con que me acueste temprano.

- ¿Te vienen a buscar?

- Eh... pensaba irme caminando.

- ¿A éstas horas y sola? De ninguna manera señorita, yo te alcanzo.

- No hace falta Sr. Schues, en serio. Yo puedo manejarme sola acá en Ohio.

- No Rachel, no te voy a dejar. Y tampoco creo que tus papás te hayan autorizado... ¿hay algo que me estés ocultando?

- ¿Yo? No, ¿Por qué haría eso?

- ¿Sabés?, sos una muy buena actriz, pero al parecer no sabés mentir fuera del escenario. – dijo en tono burlón su profesor.

Rachel no sabía qué decir, la habían atrapado. Aunque sea se trataba de el Sr. Schuester, un adulto confiable.

- Bueno, la verdad es que voy a casa de un amigo de Finn donde también está él. – confesó ella. - Me acabo de enterar que está muy enfermo y quiero verlo cuanto antes. ¡Pero por favor! No le diga nada a nadie al respecto.

- Tenés mi palabra, pero vas a tener que dejar que te lleve hasta allá.

- Lo cierto es que me vendría muy bien ahora que ya le dije a donde voy. Si no le molesta, se lo agradecería mucho.

- Por favor, soy yo el que se está ofreciendo. – le recordó con una sonrisa.

Se subieron al coche mientras Rachel le explicó la dirección. En el camino, ella le contó toda la historia desde el principio. Le comentó también que conoció a Sean aquél día en que ella había perdido la voz, momento que Will recordaba perfectamente pues su alumna nunca antes se había enfermado. Una vez que llegaron a su destino, él detuvo el auto y se despidió de Rachel. Ella le volvió a agradecer el favor y bajó del coche mientras que Will arrancó otra vez regresando a la casa de Kurt.

Rachel caminó hasta la puerta con el corazón latiendo como nunca. Tenía miedo de que realmente fuese la última vez que viera a Sean. Golpeó la puerta y Helen la abrió sorprendida por su llegada y con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

- ¡Rachel! – exclamó.

- Hola Sra. Fretthold. ¿Puedo pasar?

- Por supuesto querida. – aceptó dándole el paso.

Helen entró a la habitación de su hijo donde se encontraban Finn y Carole.

- Sean, hay alguien más que vino a verte.

Rachel entonces ingresó tímidamente. Allí estaba su amigo, recostado como siempre en su cama pero con el rostro diferente a las demás ocasiones. Tenía grandes ojeras y estaba pálido como la nieve. Enseguida las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse en la cara de Rachel, al verlo peor de lo que se imaginaba. Finn y Carole la vieron llegar sorprendidos, pero Sean simplemente sonrió como pudo.

- Rachel. – murmuró él con una voz bastante ronca.

- Hola Sean. – lo saludó intentando eludir las lágrimas.

Se acercó hacia él para entonces tomarlo de la mano. Aunque él no lo sintiese físicamente, lo hacía de manera emocional. Finn miraba desde el lado contrario de la cama, conmovido por la situación, a su amigo y a su novia.

- Rach, ¿cómo te enteraste? - le preguntó.

- Después te cuento. – susurró ella.

- Gracias por venir. – intervino Sean con esfuerzos para hablar. – Significa mucho para mí.

- Oh Sean, ¡como si no me diese gusto verte! ¿Sabías que te quiero mucho? – cuestionó ella aún sujetándolo de la mano.

Aquella interrogación produjo una hermosa sonrisa en el enfermo.

- Yo mucho más. – sostuvo él con dulzura.

A Finn le enternecía aquella escena. Le tomó la mano libre a Sean con la suya izquierda y acarició el suave cabello de Rachel con la derecha.

- Te vas a poner bien. - le prometió a su amigo.

Sean hizo una mueca porque estaba seguro de que eso no pasaría. Por más esperanza que tuviesen nada podía contra su estado de salud. Le había llegado la hora y había que aceptarlo.

- No Finn. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Sin embargo me alegro de poder morir habiéndolos visto una vez más.

La pareja era incapaz de no llorar cada vez que el muchacho emitía un sonido. Ellos también sabían que no podrían evitar la realidad, por más triste que eso fuese.

- Finn, quiero agradecerte por todas tus visitas. Sos el único amigo que nunca dejó de frecuentarme después del accidente.

Su amigo sonrió emocionado. Carole y Helen actuaron del mismo modo mientras que Rachel lloraba cada vez más. Había entendido que lo que Sean estaba haciendo era comenzar a despedirse.

- Rachel, a pesar de que te conozco por tan poco tiempo, llegaste a ser una persona muy importante para mí. Además, encendiste esa parte de mi alma que tanto me hacía falta: cantar.

Helen le alcanzó un pañuelo a la muchacha. Rachel ya era bastante sensible, pero este momento la superaba como nunca antes.

- Ustedes dos son más que afortunados de estar juntos. – continuó el – Sólo les voy a pedir dos cosas: La primera, nunca se pierdan. Son el uno para el otro, eso es visible para cualquiera.

Los chicos asintieron mirándose entre sí con los rostros completamente empapados por las lágrimas.

- Y la segunda, ¿me darían el honor de cantar con ustedes por última vez?

- El honor es nuestro. – afirmó Finn hablando por los dos, que sonreían dulcemente.

Sean comenzó a cantar como su voz se lo permitió "I'll be there" de Jackson Five. Era increíble cómo a pesar de su salud, sus valientes cuerdas vocales no se rendían y trabajaban con emoción.

**Sean:**

**You and I must make a pact,****  
****we must bring salvation back****  
****Where there is love, I'll be there****  
****Rachel:****  
****I'll reach out my hand to you,****  
****I'll have faith in all you do****  
****Just call my name and I'll be there****  
****Finn (chorus):****  
****I'll be there to comfort you,****  
****Build my world of dreams around you,****  
****I'm so glad that I found you****  
****I'll be there with a love that's strong****  
****I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on ****  
****Sean:****  
****Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter****  
****Togetherness, well that's all I'm after****  
****Whenever you need me, I'll be there****  
****Rachel:**

**I'll be there to protect you,****  
****with an unselfish love that respects you****  
****Just call my name and I'll be there**

**Rachel (chorus):**

**I'll be there to comfort you,****  
****Build my world of dreams around you,****  
****I'm so glad that I found you****  
****I'll be there with a love that's strong****  
****I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on ****  
****Sean:****  
****So, If you should ever find someone new,****  
****I know he'd better be good to you****  
****cause if he doesn't, I'll be there****  
****Todos juntos:****  
****Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah****  
****I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name,****  
****I'll be there****  
**

Cuando los tres jóvenes entonaron la última nota, las mamás de Finn y Sean aplaudieron suavemente. Habían cantado con tanto sentimiento, que la canción no podía haber sido más agradable para el oído humano.

- Eso fue precioso chicos. – los felicitó Helen.

- Cada uno tiene una voz hermosa. – dijo Carole maravillada.

Luego de que los tres agradecieran los cumplidos, Sean pidió a su madre que se acercara.

- ¿Qué ocurre cariño? – preguntó ella acariciándole la cara.

- Te amo.

- Yo te amo hasta el cielo y las estrellas mi amor.

- Gracias por haber sido la mejor madre del universo en estos diecisiete años. Yo se que no ha sido fácil convivir con alguien como yo.

- No digas eso Sean, vos sabés que te quiero más que a nada en el mundo y jamás me quejé ni quejaría de tu compañía. – juró Helen antes de darle un beso en la frente.

Rodeado de sus seres queridos y más feliz que nunca, Sean cerró los ojos.

- ¿Hijo? – preguntó desesperada. – ¡Sean, respondeme! ¡Respondeme por favor!

No había caso, él ya se había ido. Rachel sujetó a Finn de la mano al tiempo que Carole se acercó a tranquilizar a Helen.

- Se me fue, ¡Se me fue! – aulló desconsolada.

Carole apoyó un brazo en su hombro mientras que Helen no soltaba el cuerpo de su hijo. Cuando logró asumirlo, se abalanzó sobre la mamá de Finn. Las cuatro personas que yacían en aquella habitación no podían dejar de llorar. Ese lunes diez de enero del 2011 a las 21:30, había fallecido Sean Fretthold.

Pasada una hora, su mamá les pidió amablemente que la dejaran sola. Quedó en avisarles cuándo sería la fecha del funeral y se despidió de los tres.

Rachel y Finn salieron tomados de la mano mientras que Carole abría el auto. Subieron a éste para volver a su punto de partida, sintiéndose miserables por lo que acababan de presenciar. En el camino, prefirieron mantener silencio, cada uno envuelto en sus pensamientos. Rachel fue dejada en la puerta de su casa después de saludar y agradecer con amabilidad a su suegra por haberla traído.

Luego, cuando por fin llegaron madre e hijo a su casa, acordaron fingir que se encontraban bien. No querían arruinar la fiesta. Burt los recibió en la puerta y la mirada de su esposa lo dijo todo.

Una vez adentro, los recién llegados notaron que la mayoría de los invitados ya se habían ido. Sólo quedaban Puck, Will y Mercedes, parloteando con Kurt en los sillones.

Finn se les sumó con una sonrisa falsa, sentándose al lado de su hermanastro.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – inquirió éste, pretendiendo también que no sabía nada.

- Fuimos a comprar helado para el postre, pero después de una larga cola y para nuestra mala suerte no quedó más.

Will y Kurt habían comprendido aquella metáfora: el chico había fallecido. Sin embargo, Puck y Mercedes se creyeron aquella mentira.

- Igualmente con las pizzas quedamos más que satisfechos. – admitió la morena.

- Chicos, yo ya me voy. – avisó Will. - No soy joven como ustedes, si no me acuesto ahora mañana se quedan sin profesor.

- Sí, yo también. – agregó Mercedes. - ¿Nos vemos mañana Kurt?

- Por supuesto, voy a ir para la clase del club Glee. – repuso él.

El muchacho acompañó a su mejor amiga y a su profesor a la puerta despidiéndose de los mismos. En esos minutos, Finn y Puck quedaron solos.

- Finn yo...

- No lo intentes Puck, - intervino Finn. - no estoy de humor para hablar ahora.

- ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó preocupado.

- De hecho, sí. En otros tiempos te lo contaría pero es demasiado privado para confiárselo a alguien que ya no es mi amigo.

Puck prefirió no acotar nada más, al parecer no había nada en el mundo que pudiera reconciliarlo con Finn. Decepcionado, bajó la cabeza y se levantó del sillón.

- Chau Finn. – se despidió dirigiéndose a la salida. – Chau Kurt, lo pasé muy bien. – le dijo a su amigo al cruzárselo.

- ¿Te vas vos también? Bueno, nos vemos mañana entonces. – lo saludó Kurt.

Así, la casa volvió a quedar como al principio de la noche. Kurt y Burt intentaron hablar con Carole y Finn sobre lo ocurrido pero ellos prefirieron que no. No había mucho que decir, un gran amigo se había ido. Los cuatro se acostaron a dormir enseguida, esperando que el siguiente sea un día mejor.


	5. Aniversario

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Pasó el martes – día en que se realizó por la tarde el funeral de Sean -, luego el miércoles, el jueves y hasta que el esperado viernes llegó. Kurt había vuelto el día anterior a Dalton así que pudo acompañar a los chicos en dos de los ensayos del club Glee y hasta cantar algunas canciones junto a ellos. Todos lo despidieron nostálgicos, pero él prometió volver en un par de meses para el cumpleaños de Mercedes.

Aquél viernes, Rachel y Finn se despedían a la salida del colegio para verse en unas pocas horas. Ya estaban intentando superar la muerte de su amigo, y esa noche se la querían dedicar solamente a ellos dos.

- Te paso a buscar a las 8. – dijo Finn.

- Bueno, te espero. ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

- Mmm... Sorpresa. – sostuvo él con esa media sonrisa hacia el costado tan suya.

- Claro, dejame con la intriga.

- Así es la vida. – se burló riendo dulcemente.

Cada uno se fue hacia su casa por su lado, ansiosos por que se hagan las 8. Rachel no quiso desaprovechar la ocasión y se vistió con un bonito y casual vestido colorado además de pasar media hora maquillándose. Había quedado preciosa, pero esa no fue la única impresión de su novio al verla.

- ¡Rach! – fue lo primero que dijo bien sonriente cuando ella lo recibió. – Estás... como todos los días: hermosísima... Porque lo sos, ¿te lo dije alguna vez?

- Quizás... – contestó ella dándole un dulce beso.

- En serio, no había necesidad de que te prepares tanto, para mí siempre te ves divina.

- Gracias Finn. – agradeció ella tomándolo de la mano. – ¿Ahora sí me vas a decir a dónde vamos?

- Todavía no, lo vas a ver vos misma al llegar.

Rachel hizo una mueca rezongona al tiempo en que vio el auto de Burt en la calle. Ella miró al dueño de su corazón confundida, sin saber qué hacía ese auto ahí.

- ¿Qué me mirás así? – preguntó él riendo – ¡Vamos, subite! – la invitó abriéndole la puerta como todo un caballero.

- ¡¿Burt te prestó su auto? – exclamó emocionada.

- Ajá. Al fin logré obtener mi licencia de conducir. – afirmó orgulloso.

- ¡Finn eso es buenísimo! – exclamó abrazándolo y luego subiendo al auto en el asiento del acompañante.

Él entró al del conductor y antes de arrancar el coche, encendió el reproductor de CDs. Comenzó a sonar entonces "You are the one that I want", del musical Grease. Finn le sonrió a su novia, leyéndole la mente.

- La primera canción que cantamos juntos… - murmuró ella con los ojos brillándole.

Así, siguieron escuchando el CD que Finn había preparado con las mejores canciones que cantaron juntos mientras se dirigían a su destino.

- Bueno, llegamos. – avisó él.

Rachel miró por la ventanilla y a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, reconoció el lugar enseguida: el club de Bowling.

- Finn... ¿qué es todo ésto? El CD, ahora el lugar donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso...

- Nuestro segundo. – le corrigió él. – El primero fue en...

- El auditorio. – afirmó ella. – No podría olvidarlo nunca.

- Pero lamentablemente no podía llevarte a cenar allá. – rió.

- En serio, ¿cuál es la razón de todo lo que preparaste?

- ¿No puedo simplemente querer tener un gesto lindo con mi novia? – cuestionó Finn mientras que Rachel simplemente se quedó mirándolo con las cejas levantadas, esperando una respuesta. – Está bien, hoy es nuestro aniversario.

- ¿Nuestro aniversario? Imposible, es el 28 de septiembre.

- Bueno... hoy más bien se cumple un año desde que estuve completamente seguro que estaba enamorado de vos.

Rachel permaneció observándolo fijamente, confundida.

- Hace exactamente doce meses, cortamos nuestra primera relación. Cuando me cantaste "Gives you hell", ¿te acordás? – ella asintió. – Bueno... en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que había perdido, de cuánto te amaba, y por supuesto amo. – explicó Finn.

Ella, aún mirándolo sin palabras, se le dibujó una dulce sonrisa. Sin dudarlo, se acercó a su novio tomándolo del cuello y besándolo con pasión.

Minutos después, bajaron del vehículo entrando al club con sus manos unidas. Finn ya había reservado una mesa de antemano, porque por ser viernes el club estaba lleno. Se sentaron y, luego de hacer su pedido para la cena, no dejaron de conversar entre ellos ni un momento.

- Finn... quisiera hablarte de algo.

- Lo que quieras Rach.

- Tal vez no es el mejor momento, pero es que no paraste de evitar el tema toda la semana.

- Te escucho. – dijo él preocupado.

- Puck - Finn movió su cabeza en señal de disgusto al escuchar ese nombre. – es tu amigo, no podés dejar de hablarle así como así.

- Rach, tenías razón, no es el mejor momento. ¿Podemos hablarlo en otra ocasión? Si es posible... nunca.

- ¿Ves? Eso es lo que te digo, esquivás el problema porque te afecta. Eso lo entiendo. Pero no por eso desaparece amor. – le aseguró tomándolo de la mano.

- ¿Es que no entendés? Solía ser mi mejor amigo, ¡y ahora no se qué nombre ponerle! Las únicas dos novias que tuve en mi vida, me traicionaron con él. – dijo molesto y soltando su mano.

- Finn... aún así. ¿No te parece que ya es hora de que lo perdones? Pudiste perdonarme a mí...

- Es diferente, yo... yo no puedo vivir sin vos.

- Estoy segura que tampoco sin él.

- ¿Él te pidió ésto? – preguntó enfadándose. – Decime la verdad. Quedamos en ser honestos de ahora en más, así que por favor no me mientas.

Rachel lo miró como si no lo reconociese, ¿estaba Finn desconfiando de ella otra vez?

- Escuchá por un momento lo que me estás preguntando. – ordenó herida.

- Se perfectamente lo que te estoy preguntando Rachel. Hay dos opciones, o él te lo pidió o ...

- ¡No me lo pidió! – gritó enojándose todavía más.

- La otra opción es que lo estés defendiendo. – Rachel inclinó su cabeza al escuchar aquellas palabras. – Que estés poniéndote de su lado.

- Finn no puedo creer que realmente me estés diciendo ésto. Es ridículo.

- Entonces dame tu tercera opción, ¿a ver? – impuso él.

- Primero que nada, no me des órdenes. Seré tu novia, pero ni eso te da derecho a forzarme a hacer algo.

- Por eso mismo no me podés forzar a perdonar a Puck.

- ¿Podrías dejarme hablar por favor? – Finn suspiró. – Noah es mi amigo, estoy ayudando a que mi novio se reconcilie con mi amigo.

- ¿Tu amigo? ¿¡Y eso desde cuándo? A ver, no me digas, su religión los unió milagrosamente. – opinó sarcásticamente.

- Suficiente. Te fuiste muy lejos, lo arruinaste todo. Habías logrado algo perfecto. Quién sabe, ésta podría haber sido una noche especial. Pero ya no Finn, me voy. – sostuvo Rachel conteniendo las lágrimas al levantarse de su silla.

- No Rach, ¡esperá! ¡No pudimos ni jugar a los bolos! – se quejó él. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella ya estaba saliendo por la puerta.

Finn se agarró la cabeza dándole una patada a la silla. Varios de los que estaban en el club lo miraron sorprendidos. Él pagó rápidamente la cena que no pudieron finalizar, y sin esperar su vuelto salió del lugar dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido. No pudo divisar a Rachel allí afuera y entonces se dio cuenta de lo peor. Ella estaba volviendo a su casa completamente sola, a las 10 de la noche, y con un vestido a las rodillas. Rápidamente se subió a su auto y lo arrancó tratando de encontrarla en el camino que ella debería seguir. Puso las luces altas, para tener mejor vista. Pero no hubo remedio, no había ni rastros.

Desesperado, la llamó a su celular y para su lamentable sorpresa éste sonó adentro del coche. Ella lo había olvidado ahí. Las lágrimas no tardaron en derramarse miserablemente por el rostro del muchacho. Sin que se le ocurriese una idea mejor, condujo hasta la casa de su novia - sin aún podía llamarla así.

Se bajó del coche al llegar y desconsolado se sentó en el cordón de la vereda. Pasaron algunos cuantos minutos, hasta que Finn vio estacionar un auto atrás del suyo. Un auto que reconocía perfectamente pero no entendía qué es lo que hacía ahí.

**Capítulo bastante corto comparado a los demás. ¿De quién será ese auto?, ¿estará Rachel ahí dentro? Las respuestas en el próximo capítulo que voy a tratar de no tardar en subir.**


	6. Amistad

**Muchas gracias a carO21, finnchelforever y jessgleetxg por leer el fic y los reviews **** Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Puck bajó de su coche y caminó hacia la puerta del acompañante para abrirla. Le tomó la mano a quién se encontraba dentro y la ayudó a salir. Entonces fue ese el momento en que Finn pudo ver a Rachel, con el delineador completamente corrido por los llantos. Se tranquilizó bastante al ver que ella estaba a salvo, pero a su vez no le agradó demasiado que venga con Puck. Por su parte, cuando ella vio al joven allí sentado afuera de su casa, abrió la boca como si fuese a decir algo. Pero ningún sonido salió de la misma.

Puck también notó enseguida, y algo molesto, la presencia de Finn. Él estaba en su coche conduciendo a un boliche cuando vio por el espejo retrovisor a Rachel caminar llorando y totalmente sola. Sin dudarlo demasiado, se bajó del auto sin estacionarlo o apagar el motor. Es que no podía ver a su amiga de ese modo, quién sabe lo que le podría llegar a pasar a esas horas.

- ¡Rachel! – gritó.

Ella se dio vuelta como acto reflejo y encontró a Noah corriendo hacia ella.

- Rachel, ¿estás bien? Subite al auto, yo te alcanzo.

Ella obedeció antes de que los autos atropellaran a cualquiera de ambos. Puck buscó ahora sí un lugar donde estacionar y entonces ella le contó todo entre lágrimas.

- Tranquila Rach. – dijo él secándoselas con la mano. – Todo va a estar bien.

Puck no estaba muy contento de haber sido la causa del drama otra vez, pero además de estar molesto con si mismo, lo estaba ahora con Finn. ¿Cómo podía haberla dejado ir así nomás? O peor aún, ¿cómo le daba la cara para esperarla en su casa?

- Bueno Rach, ¿querés que te acompañe adentro?

- Voy a estar bien. – aseguró ella. – No te preocupes, gracias por todo Noah.

- No es nada linda. Cuidate y descansá, nos hablamos mañana. – sostuvo Puck dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego al irse fulminando a Finn con la mirada, que no les había quitado el ojo de encima ni un momento, muerto de celos.

Una vez que Puck se había ido, Finn se acercó a Rachel.

- Te olvidaste tu celular. – dijo con timidez dándoselo.

- Gracias. – lo recibió ella fríamente. -Si tenés algo para decir, que sea ahora porque ya tengo que entrar. – le informó ella.

- Sabés muy bien lo que tengo que decirte. – le aseguró él sentándose en el borde de la ventana.

- ¿Ah sí? Pero me gustaría que me expliques vos. – dijo ella ubicándose a su lado.

- Perdón, fui un estúpido.

- No Finn, no es eso lo que espero que me digas.

- ¿No? – cuestionó sorprendido. - ¿Y qué es entonces?

- Te vi mirarnos recién. Dale, decime todo lo que sentís. – lo presionó.

- No se de que estás hablando Rach...

- Lo sabés perfectamente. Pero no te animás, porque ya no querés más problemas entre nosotros. Pero ahí es donde te estás equivocando. No ganás nada esquivándolos, ya te dije.

- ¿Entonces preferís que sigamos discutiendo? ¿No podemos dejar algunas cosas atrás para seguir adelante?

- Yo soy fiel a mis principios. Y uno de ellos es que no podemos avanzar sin finalizar el punto anterior.

- Está bien, ¿sabés qué? Me moría de celos. ¿Eso querés te diga?, ¿cuántas ganas tenía de darle una buena trompada?

- Bueno, con eso me decis bastante, la verdad. Vos no confiás en mí Finn, es eso.

- Sí confío en vos Rach, ¿cómo que no?

- No Finn, no lo hacés. Y una relación se basa en la confianza. Realmente estoy harta de ésto. No podemos seguir así.

- ¿Y qué?, ¿vas a cortar conmigo? – preguntó angustiado.

- Sí Finn, lamentablemente no hay otra opción.

- Rachel no es un buen momento para los chistes.

- ¡No estoy bromeando Finn! ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? No me creés nada.

- ¡Entonces peor aún!, ¡estás rompiendo tu promesa!

- ¿La de no cortar nunca con vos? Sí, tenés razón. Pero para el caso vos hiciste lo mismo hace un mes ¿o no te acordás?

- Tuve suficientes razones, ¿no te parece?

- Bueno yo también las tengo ahora. Hasta acá llegué. – juró entrando a su casa con rapidez y cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

El joven quedó ahí afuera, solo y con la bronca al tope. Caminó hacia el auto de Burt y volvió a su casa sintiéndose de una manera más miserable imposible. Casi sin pensarlo, le mando un mensaje de texto a Puck que decía: "Rachel terminó conmigo por tu culpa. No se que le dijiste pero me lo vas a pagar." No hubo respuesta al mismo en toda la noche, pero sin duda Puck lo había leído. De eso estaba seguro.

A la mañana siguiente, Finn fue a la casa de Rachel a disculparse. Al tocar la puerta, tuvo por un momento fatales ganas de morir cuando la abrieron. Otra vez él.

- ¿Qué mierda hacés vos acá? – gruñó Finn enojadísimo.

- La pregunta es qué hacés VOS acá. Rachel creo que ya te fue clara anoche, lo de ustedes se terminó.

- ¡¿Y quién sos vos para pedirme explicaciones Puckerman?

- ¡Tu mejor amigo! O ex mejor amigo, ¡como quieras!

- Nunca más, asumilo de una vez. Nunca más voy a poder llamarte a vos, Noah Puckerman, amigo.

- ¡Está bien! En ese sentido si así lo querés no te molesto más. Pero vos no sos nadie para decirme qué hacer con Rachel entonces.

- ¡Su novio! – gritó.

- Nunca más, asumilo de una vez. – se burló ganándose un puñetazo que le dejó el ojo morado.

A pesar de la rabia, Puck no se lo devolvió. Atrás de todo ese drama a él le seguía importando Finn. Además, ya había aprendido hace un tiempo que la violencia no arreglaba nada.

Rachel escuchó los gritos y reconoció las voces a la perfección. Ella estaba en el baño cuando golpearon la puerta, por eso le había pedido a Puck que la abriese. "Mala jugada.", pensó entonces.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Finn? – aulló. - ¡¿Dónde está el chico del que me enamoré?

- En la puerta de tu casa Rach, rogando que lo perdones. – contestó el chico.

- ¡Qué buena manera de pedírmelo! – exclamó sarcásticamente mirando a Puck. – Noah, entrá y ponete hielo que seguro hay en el freezer.

El muchacho obedeció a su amiga, dejando a solas a la ¿pareja?

- Él me provocó Rach, no me eches toda la culpa.

- ¡Es que es tuya! ¡Única y completamente tuya! ¿Qué derecho te dio a pegarle? ¿Podés decime? Porque yo honestamente ya no se que pensar de vos.

- ¿Qué es lo que hace él acá? – impuso herido.

- ¿En serio? ¿Realmente vas a repetir lo de anoche?

- No, confío en que no estás haciendo nada raro con él. Solamente te pido que me expliques.

- Es que no hay necesidad, no te puedo dar explicaciones por cada cosa que hago en mi vida. Más ahora que ni siquiera somos novios.

- ¿Entonces ya es oficial? ¿No me vas a dar otra oportunidad?

- Creo que ya le dimos suficientes oportunidades a esta relación, y nunca funciona. ¿No te parece que ya es hora de darnos un respiro de verdad?

- Puede que tengas razón pero yo te amo Rachel, ¿es que no lo entendés?

- Yo también te amo Finn. – admitió ella nostálgica. – Es más que obvio que te amo como nunca podría amar a nadie. Pero prefiero sufrir enamorada y soltera, que estar con vos lastimándonos a los dos mutuamente.

- ¿Esto es un para siempre?

- No, es un por ahora. Pero no podemos volver en un mes, no. Necesitamos un tiempo suficientemente largo para pensar y madurar.

Finn tomó bastante aire antes de hablar. No quería aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo pero por otro lado sabía que ella tenía razón. Asintió con la cabeza y un gesto de dolor.

- ¿Nos vamos a seguir hablando aunque sea? – preguntó desesperanzado.

- Nos hace falta distancia de verdad. Sino no vamos a lograr nada.

- ¡Pero estamos juntos en todos lados! En el club Glee, en las prácticas de fútbol y hasta coincidimos en algunas materias.

- Te pido que nos hablemos lo justo y necesario, ¿está bien?

- Voy a intentarlo si esa es tu decisión. – dijo de mala gana.

- La es.

- Entonces supongo que ya me tengo que ir. – sostuvo él sin nada más a su alcance para hacer. – Adiós Rach. – se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ella lo observó irse caminando y con las manos en los bolsillos. "Adiós Finn", murmuró ella cerrando la puerta.

Puck yacía sentado en un sillón, sosteniendo el pedazo de hielo en su ojo morado. Sin que ellos lo supieran, había escuchado prácticamente toda la conversación de los chicos. Rachel se sentó a su lado, acomodando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo.

- Empeoré las cosas con mi visita, ¿no? – preguntó arrepentido.

- No Puck, simplemente ahora fue oficial. De hecho, me hace muy bien que estés acá ahora.

Él sonrió y estiró uno de sus brazos para rodearla. Cualquiera que los hubiese visto de afuera, habría jurado que eran una pareja enamoradísima.

- ¿Qué pasó con Puckzilla? – cuestionó ella riendo. – Ese chico que me tiraba Slushee en los pasillos, ¿te acordás de él?

- ¡Más vale!– bromeó. – Creo que se dio cuenta que en el fondo él era un perdedor más. Y que esas personas de las que se burlaba podían ser las mejores amigas del mundo.

- Gracias Noah, te quiero mucho.

- Lo mismo digo. – dijo al darle un dulce beso en el cabello.

Al tiempo en que Finn caminaba a su casa, empezó a cantar en voz bajita una canción que describía lo que sentía en ese momento en su totalidad:

_**In these arms (Bon Jovi)**_

_**You want commitment, well take a look into these eyes**__**  
**__**They burn with fire, yeah, until the end of time**__**  
**__**I would do anything**__**  
**__**I'd beg, I'd steal, I'd die**__**  
**__**To have you in these arms tonight**___

_**Baby I want you, like the roses want the rain**__**  
**__**You know I need you, like a poet needs the pain**__**  
**__**And I would give anything**__**  
**__**My blood, my love, my life**__**  
**__**If you were in these arms tonight**___

_**I'd hold ya, I'd need ya**__**  
**__**I'd get down on my knees for you**__**  
**__**And make everything alright**__**  
**__**If you were in these arms**__**  
**__**I'd love ya, I'd please ya**__**  
**__**I'd tell you that I'd never leave ya**__**  
**__**And love you til the end of time**__**  
**__**If you were in these arms tonight**___

_**We stared at the sun**__**  
**__**And we made a promise**__**  
**__**A promise this world would never blind us**__**  
**__**And these were our words**__**  
**__**Our words were our songs**__**  
**__**Our songs are our prayers**__**  
**__**These prayers keep me strong**__**  
**__**And I still believe, if you were in these arms**___

_**I'd hold ya, I'd need ya**__**  
**__**I'd get down on my knees for you**__**  
**__**And make everything all right**__**  
**__**If you were in these arms**__**  
**__**I'd love ya, I'd please ya**__**  
**__**I'd tell you that I'd never leave ya**__**  
**__**And love you till the end of time**__**  
**__**If you were in these arms tonight**___

_**Your clothes are still scattered all over our room**__**  
**__**This whole place still smells like your cheap perfume**__**  
**__**Everything here reminds me of you**__**  
**__**Theres nothing I wouldn't do**___

_**And these were our words, they keep me strong**__**  
**__**Baby...**___

_**I'd hold ya, I'd need ya**__**  
**__**I'd get down on my knees for you**__**  
**__**And make everything all right**__**  
**__**If you were in these arms**__**  
**__**I'd love ya, I'd please ya**__**  
**__**I'd tell you that I'd never leave ya**__**  
**__**And love you till the end of time**__**  
**__**If you were in these arms tonight**___

_**If you were in these arms tonight**__**  
**__**If you were in these arms tonight**__**  
**__**If you were in these arms ... baby...**___

_**Like the roses need the rain, like the seasons need the change**__**  
**__**Like the poet needs the pain**__**  
**__**I need you ... in these arms tonight.**_

En casa de los Berry, Rachel tomó el control remoto y encendió la televisión. Allí estaba comenzando una serie que ella y Puck conocían muy bien "Friends". Los dos amigos comenzaron a cantar a capella la canción del principio con gracia ("I'll be there for you" de The Rembrandts).

_**So no one told you life was going to be this way.**__**  
**__**Your job's a joke, you're broke, you're love life's DOA.**__**  
**__**It's like you're always stuck in second gear,**__**  
**__**Well, it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year.**__**  
**__**But, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour.**__**  
**__**I'll be there for you, like I've been there before.**__**  
**__**I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too.**_

Ross Geller y Rachel Green se parecían mucho a la homónima Berry y Finn. Cortaban su noviazgo a cada rato, pero al fin y al cabo siempre terminaban juntos. Era lo que ella esperaba que vuelva a ocurrir tarde o temprano. Ver ese programa juntó a Puck le levantó bastante el ánimo. No pararon de reírse, pues era una de las mejores comedias de todos los tiempos.

Mientras tanto, Finn se desvió del camino a su casa para dirigirse intencionalmente a la de otra persona.


	7. Almuerzo

**Éste es un capítulo con muy poco Finchel lo cual es raro en mi fic jaja. Es que también me gustan otras parejas y no quiero dejarlas atrás :) Gracias a los que leen y a los que dejan reviews, s****erán devuletos en sus fics :) Saludos Gleeks!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Quinn escuchó que tocaban la puerta de su casa y, como su mamá había salido, no tuvo otra opción que apagar la televisión e ir a abrirla. Así se encontró cara a cara con su ex novio.

- Finn. – fue lo único que pudo decir totalmente sorprendida.

- Hola Quinn, ¿estás ocupada?

- N...no. – tartamudeó. - ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

- ¿Damos un paseo? – sugirió él esforzándose por sonreír.

- Claro. – aceptó ella cerrando la puerta con llave.

Así avanzaron hasta la calle para comenzar a caminar sin rumbo alguno. Quinn notaba en el rostro de su amigo que algo andaba mal.

- Finn, ¿está todo bien?

Finn negó con la cabeza antes de contestar.

- Justo cuando las cosas volvían a ponerse bien entre Rachel y yo, lo arruiné todo.

- Pero, ¿qué pasó? – preguntó intrigada pero sin detener su paso.

- Anoche la llevé a cenar. Todo iba perfecto como lo tenía pensado hasta que me empezó a hablar de mi amistad con Puck. – explicó pronunciando con disgusto ese nombre.

- Entiendo. – afirmó Quinn asintiendo. - ¿Terminaron? – preguntó con la intención de hacerlo de manera sutil.

- Sí Quinn, y por mi culpa esta vez. – aceptó arrepentido.

Ella lo rodeó con un brazo por sus hombros. No le fue muy fácil dada la singular altura del muchacho.

- Tranquilo Finn. Estoy segura que en seguida van a hacer las paces. Ustedes siempre terminan juntos.

- Puede que tengas razón, pero lo que me pone mal es que puede que no.

Los chicos se sentaron en un banquito que había en la vereda a la sombra de un árbol.

- ¿Puedo decirte mi opinión? – preguntó ella con una dulce sonrisa. – La perdonaste muy rápido.

Finn había sido contagiado por aquella sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de Quinn. Posiblemente ella estaba en lo cierto.

- Ya se que no soy la más indicada para aconsejarte sobre este tema. Yo también me mandé mi parte en su momento, y de una manera más grave. Lo que quiero decir es que por más que lo de ella haya sido un insignificante beso con Puck, sigue siendo un beso. Siguen siendo cuernos.

- Es verdad, pero no se como explicarte sin que te ofendas. Cuando me enteré de tu mentira me sentí horriblemente mal. Pero no fue tanto el hecho de que me hayas metido los cuernos. Lo que más me dolió fue haber querido y hasta ansiado ser papá para nada. En cambio con Rachel, no pude entender como alguien que me amaba tanto pudo haber actuado como lo hizo.

- ¿Vos me amabas, Finn? – cuestionó ella con una mirada que rogaba honestidad.

- Más vale Quinn, ¿cómo podés preguntarme algo así?

- ¿Tanto como a Rachel?

No hubo respuesta a esa interrogación más que un sofocante silencio. Ella lo entendió perfectamente, era un sí. Lo sabía desde antes pero sólo quería corroborarlo. No le importó demasiado pues ella ahora estaba más que enamorada de Sam, pero los sentimientos por Finn no habían desaparecido tan fácilmente.

- ¿Vos me amabas tanto como a Sam?

- Sí. – aquella respuesta tomó a Finn por sorpresa. – Por supuesto que ahora ya no, pero antes sí. Muchísimo.

- Quinn yo...

- Está bien Finn, de todos modos yo fui la que arruinó todo. Primero en principal por haber empezado a salir con vos sólo porque eras el mariscal del equipo de futbol. Y después por... ya sabés.

- Si salías conmigo por conveniencia, ¿entonces cómo te enamoraste?

- Pasando tiempo con vos, conociendo la persona que eras por dentro. Viendo tu lado artístico en el Club Glee. Cada día un poco más.

- Yo también te quise mucho. Tal vez no tanto como a Rachel, pero lo hice. Y te sigo queriendo como amiga.

Quinn abrazó a su ex con ternura. Se sentía bien a su lado, acompañada. Era mutuo el placer de tenerse como amigos.

- Ahora lo que tendrías que hacer es darle un tiempo a Rachel. – sugirió la rubia. – Cuando sean conscientes los dos de cuánto se necesitan va a ser el momento de seguir adelante.

Finn asintió sonriente. Tal vez un tiempo soltero no le vendría mal. Y más ahora, sabiendo que tenía amigos con quién pasar el rato. No estaba solo.

- Y en cuanto a Puck... - continuó Quinn – Sí, seguro ya estás harto de escuchar su nombre ¿no? – dijo riendo. – Creo que deberías perdonarlo. ¿No lo extrañás?

- Extraño a mi amigo. No al chico que dejó embarazada a mi primera novia y se besó con la segunda.

- Deteniéndola después para no fallarte de nuevo. – corrigió Quinn.

- Eso también es cierto pero igual, ¿cómo se yo que no lo va a hacer más?

- A veces necesitamos simplemente confiar un poquito. No le viene mal a nadie. El te quiere y lo aceptés o no, vos también a él.

- Sí Quinn, lo quiero. Fue mi mejor amigo casi toda la vida. Pero es que...

- Sabés que no hay peros. Es hora de que le des una segunda oportunidad.

- Tercera.

- Bueno tercera. Yo se que él la va a aprovechar. Atrás de esa personalidad mujeriega, es un buen chico.

- Está bien, voy a hablar con él.

- Gracias por hacerme caso.

El joven dibujó nuevamente esa media sonrisa en su rostro. Siguiente paso, ir a la casa de Puck. ¡Esperen! El estaba en la de Rachel. No sería demasiado oportuno ir allá. Finn se despidió de Quinn y simplemente regresó a su casa. Estar un rato solo jugando videojuegos, era lo que tenía ganas de hacer en ese momento.

Quinn, por su lado, decidió volver a su hogar y cuando llegó se encontró a su actual novio en la puerta. Apenas lo vio ella sonrió naturalmente.

- ¡Sam!

- Hola hermosa. – saludó el rubio acercándosele para luego darle un dulce beso. - ¿Dónde estabas?

- Salí a dar un paseo. ¿Hace mucho estás acá?

- No, hace un ratito nomás. ¿Te fuiste solita?

- No... con Finn. – respondió con timidez.

- Oh... ¿está todo bien?

- Sí que se yo... problemas con Rachel.

- No me sorprende. – sostuvo él con gracia.

- Creeme, a mi tampoco. – rió.

- Ey, ¿vamos a almorzar a McDonalds?

- ¡Dale! Esperame que paso a buscar plata.

- Tranquila, yo invito.

- ¿Seguro?

- Más vale. Es una cita. – dijo él guiñando un ojo.

- Mmm... eso me gusta. – afirmó ella con simpatía.

Sam le abrió la puerta de su auto, la del acompañante. Quinn se sentó y antes de que él la cierre, agarró a su novio por el cuello para besarlo con pasión. Los chicos se dirigieron al patio de comidas, conversando en el camino. Estaban muy enamorados y eran lo más parecido a una pareja perfecta.

Luego de ver una maratón de al menos cinco capítulos de Friends, Rachel apagó el televisor.

- ¡Ey! ¿No más tele? – preguntó Puck haciendo un gesto de puchero.

- Creo que es hora de hacer algo más productivo. – sugirió la morocha entre risas. – Como almorzar por ejemplo.

- ¿McDonalds?

- ¿Tu auto?

- ¿Pagás vos?

Ella hizo una mueca ante las palabras de Puck.

- Te estaba jodiendo, yo invito. – aclaró el muchacho.

En esta ocasión Rachel sólo sonrió satisfecha, tomó su campera y abrió la puerta de su casa para salir. El joven la siguió y ambos se subieron a su auto en dirección (y sin saberlo) al mismo destino que Quinn y Sam.

Buscando alguna mesa libre en el McDonalds de Lima, los cuatro se cruzaron.

- ¡Quinn! – exclamó Puck sorprendido. Esa chica todavía lo tenía loco.

- Hola Puck, Rachel. – saludó la rubia. - ¿Qué los trae acá?

- Almorzar, ¿qué más? – contestó Rachel con gracia. - ¿Ustedes?

- Lo mismo. – replicó Sam con su casi permanente sonrisa. - ¿Vamos Quinnie?

- ¡Esperen! – los detuvo Puck. - ¿Por qué no almorzamos los cuatro juntos?

Aquella sugerencia traía más que las ganas de pasar tiempo con amigos. Él sabía que no iba a soportar tener a la pareja mimándose. Se iba a morir de celos como siempre que los veía juntos. Prefería entonces estar en la misma mesa para tenerlos en la mira.

- Estamos bien, gracias. –pronunció el rubio disgustado con la idea.

- Sam no seas tan antipático, - lo retó Quinn con dulzura. - ¿por qué no?

- ¿Vos querés? – preguntó el extrañado antes de que su novia asienta. – Eh... entonces mesa para cuatro.

La verdad el habría querido estar a solas con ella. Además, no le agradaba mucho que si no iba a ser así, lo sea con el chico que la dejó embarazada. Pero los deseos de Quinn eran órdenes para Sam. Tenía una obsesiva necesidad de complacerla. La amaba muchísimo y no la quería perder por nada en el mundo.

Luego de obtener sus pedidos, los chicos se ubicaron en una mesa cercana. Quinn y Sam lado a lado en un asiento, con Puck y Rachel en el de enfrente.

- El lunes es la final de los intercolegiales. – dijo el rubio. - No nos vas a defraudar, ¿verdad Rachel?

- Voy a hacer lo que pueda. – prometió ella simpática.

- Estuviste genial el martes, seguro el lunes también. – la animó Puck.

- Aparte vamos a contar con las Cheerios, y la capitana más hermosa. – sostuvo el rubio dándole un beso en la mano a su novia.

Puck observaba aquella escena con los ojos ardiéndole. ¿Por qué no podía estar en el lugar de Sam? ¿Acaso ser el chico malo que era antes era lo que le gustaba a Quinn? Al parecer estaba perdiendo sus dones, tenía que hacer algo cuanto antes. Miró a Rachel envuelto en estos pensamientos. Un año atrás hubiera sido su peor pesadilla lo que vivía. ¿El mejor amigo de Rachel Berry? ¿No obtener ni una mirada departe de la chica que le gustaba?

- Quinn, ¿estás enojada conmigo? – preguntó.

- ¿Yo? No Puck, ¿por qué?

- Nada. – respondió negando con la cabeza.

Quinn permaneció mirándolo por unos instantes. Él tenía un punto, prácticamente ya no se hablaban. Antes ella había logrado ver el lado bueno de Puck. Pero aún así seguía siendo un mujeriego. No podría haber criado a su hija y por eso no se la quedó. Pero seguía siendo un amigo, y le tenía mucho cariño. Quizás lo correcto sería hablarlo con él. En otro momento, a solas.

- Hacen muy linda pareja. – observó Rachel. - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

- Gracias, cuatro meses. – contestó Sam. - ¿Vos y Finn?

Cuando el rubio formuló aquella pregunta había olvidado por completo lo que Quinn le había dicho antes de venir. Finchel había terminado nuevamente y él como estúpido preguntaba cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos. Rachel abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo pero no pudo.

- Ellos cortaron. – anunció Puck interrumpiendo el silencio.

Quinn desvió sus ojos, que apuntaban al morocho, hacia su novio. Le dirigió una mirada de "te lo dije" que Sam no tardó en comprender.

- Perdón, no tenía idea. – mintió.

- Está bien, no te preocupes. – sostuvo Rachel. – Noah, ¿nos vamos?

- ¿Ya? –cuestionó sorprendido. – Yo quería quedarme un rato más...

- Tengo que volver antes de que mis papás se preocupen. No les avisé que venía.

- Mandales un mensaje. – sugirió Puck.

- No tengo crédito.

- Te presto.

- Noah, en serio quiero irme.

- Pedite un taxi entonces.

Rachel fulminó al muchacho con la mirada. ¿Qué le pasaba? Hasta hace un rato habían disfrutado un rato juntos pasándolo genial.

- Chau chicos, los veo el lunes. – se despidió ella retirándose.

Quinn y Sam mantuvieron miradas cómplices cuando ella se fue. Se sentían algo incómodos presenciando aquella situación.

- Bueno, nosotros también nos vamos. – avisó el rubio.

- Eh Sam... yo me vuelvo sola. Me gustaría mirar algunas vidrieras. – sostuvo Quinn.

- Te acompaño. – sugirió él.

- No está bien. Sabés que me gusta hacer estas cosas sola.

Una vez más, el joven no pudo resistirse a la necesidad de complacerla. Le dio la mano a Puck para despedirse y un beso a su novia. De esta manera, quedaron Quinn y Puck completamente solos.

- ¿Vidrieras? ¿En serio se la creyó? – preguntó éste entre carcajadas. - Qué inocente.

- Callate idiota, es mi novio del que hablás.

- Ya lo se, justamente.

- Mirá, me quedé acá para que hablemos. Si vas a seguir así todavía puedo alcanzar a Sam.

- Está bien, me voy a portar bien. – prometió.

- Bueno, quiero saber por qué pensabas que estaba enojada con vos.

- Porque me dejaste tirado en un pozo. Ya no te importo.

- Nada que ver. Ahora estoy saliendo con Sam, pero eso no significa que ya no te quiera.

- ¿Me querés? – cuestionó sorprendido.

- Qué pregunta tonta, por supuesto que sí.

- Yo también Quinn... Es más, te amo. – se declaró con total sinceridad.

Ella no sabía qué decir. ¿Por casualidad alguien había escuchado aquello? Noah Puckerman enamorado. De un amor no correspondido lamentablemente.

- No me mires así. – pidió él. – Ya se que estás con Sam y debés odiarme por decírtelo recién ahora. Pero deberías haberlo sospechado...

- No es eso Puck, es un gesto muy tierno de tu parte que me lo digas. No te voy a mentir, yo igual tengo sentimientos por vos. Pero el problema es que no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para elegirte en vez de a Sam.

- ¿Por qué? Él mismo lo dijo, llevan sólo cuatro meses.

- El amor no pasa por cuánto tiempo conocés a una persona Puck. Deberías saberlo.

- Está bien, no tenía esperanzas tampoco.

- Puck...

- ¿Qué?

Ella se levantó de su asiento ubicándose a su lado. En vez de responderle con palabras lo hizo acercándosele suavemente. Tomó su mentón y cubrió su boca con los labios. Ella sólo deseaba darle un beso simple y tierno. Pero Puck no podía darle ese lujo, la agarró por los cabellos e insertó su lengua en la boca de la rubia. Quinn no se resistió, él todavía tenía esos encantos. Así estuvieron jugueteando con sus lenguas apasionadamente por varios minutos hasta que necesitaron respirar.

- Ésto no está bien. – pronunció ella a borbotones.

Él sin embargo no la dejó detenerse y volvió a besarla. No había caso, la química que compartían era invencible.

- Vamos a mi casa. – sugirió él mordiéndole el cuello.

- Sí claro... – dijo con sarcasmo.

- ¡Dale! Yo se que te morís de ganas.

- Muy lejos, vamos al baño.

- Wow, no te esperaba así. Y eso me encanta.

- Aprovechá ahora antes de que me arrepienta. – dijo ella con dificultad para respirar pese a los besos de Puck.

Así corrieron al baño público de hombres. Quinn activó la cerradura en la puerta y miró al muchacho antes de continuar. ¡Qué guapo era!


	8. Quick

**Bueno, en el transcurso del capítulo van a ver por qué lo llamé así. No es sólo por el nombre de la pareja jajaja. La primera escena es la primera que escribo de ese tipo. No es muy fuerte igual, es simple, pero por las dudas cambié el fic a "Rated T". Como siempre gracias por los reviews, por leerlo, por aconsejarme, por sus críticas tanto buenas como malas. Por todo :) Son grandes Gleeks!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Quinn POV**

Antes de continuar lo que habíamos empezado en McDonalds, contemplé a Puck por un momento. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba horriblemente mal, pero no podía resistirme. ¡Es que simplemente mírenlo! Parecía nacido para seducir. Él ya se había deshecho de su camisa mientras yo cerraba la puerta, sí que ahora yo era capaz de observar su torso en todo su esplendor. Tenía los músculos simétricamente formados, y ni hablar de esos brazos a los cuales cualquier chica rogaría que le abrazasen. ¡Basta Quinn! Debía dejar de babear y hacerlo de una vez. La única vez que había tenido relaciones había sido con él. No sólo me había quitado mi virginidad sino también mi juventud por nueve meses. ¿Qué pasaría si ahora tampoco él estaba protegido? No. No podía embarazarme otra vez. Puck se me acercó para volver a besarme pero para su total sorpresa yo lo detuve girando mi cabeza.

- ¡Esperá! – grité desesperada.

- ¿Qué pasa Quinn? ¿Ya te arrepentiste? – me preguntó confundido y todavía sin alejarse de mí.

- No quiero pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

- ¿Engañar a tu novio conmigo?

- No solamente eso...

- Oh. – pronunció entendiendo a qué me refería. – Tranquila, tengo protección.

- Lo mismo dijiste la última vez. – le recordé.

- Desde ahí empecé utilizarla sí o sí. Sino habría unas cuantas mujeres embarazadas, creeme.

- Ah, me quedo más tranquila. – Puck sonrió sin saber que lo decía sarcásticamente. – No quiero ser una más Puckerman.

- Pero no sos una más Quinn, en serio te amo.

- ¿Cómo podés amar a alguien y acostarte con otras cien al mismo tiempo?

- Vos sabés cómo soy... ¿No te acordás de esa vez que cuidamos a ese par de chicos?

- Sí, que te "sexteabas" con Santana.

- Exacto pero yo cambié Quinn, te lo juro.

- No te creo.

- Desde el momento en que me quedé encerrado en el baño químico por toda una noche. Soy un nuevo Puck...

Analicé un momento lo que él acababa de decir. Tenía razón, desde ese día estaba muy cambiado. Sobre todo se notaba la diferencia con su amistad con Rachel. ¿Debía creerle?

- Quinn, no tengo sexo hace más de un mes. – se confesó con una mirada que de alguna u otra manera me convenció.

- Te lo juro por mi vida Noah Puckerman, que si me estás mintiendo me la vas a pagar.

**Puck POV**

Cuando ella me advirtió así, mirándome como si me estuviera amenazando del peor modo, me derretí de dulzura. No había hecho más que decirle la verdad. Solía pasar en una cama diferente por noche, a veces más. Pero había logrado dejar atrás ese "vicio". Mi mayor objetivo ahora era recuperar al amor de mi vida. Siempre llevaba protección por si acaso, uno nunca sabe lo que puede llegar a pasar. Además, yo sabía cuánto Quinn había sufrido por su embarazo. Cuánto me había odiado. No quería que eso pasase de nuevo.

Sin más tiempo que perder, intenté besarla otra vez pero en esta ocasión ella no me detuvo. Se dejó llevar por la pasión que manteníamos. ¿Sam la hacía sentir como yo? Algo me decía que no. Estaba seguro que su última y primera vez había sido conmigo y nadie más.

Besándola me sentía diferente que con las demás chicas. No había solo hormonas trabajando sino también alma. Estar enamorado y poder entregarle físicamente a esa persona lo que sentía, parecía ser la mejor sensación humana.

Yo ya estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, pero faltaba ella. Sin despegar nuestras bocas desplacé mi mano que se encontraba en su espalda más abajo. A ella no le importó, es más, parecía agradarle porque noté como su dulce sonrisa se dibujaba de a poco.

Ella vestía una remera que me era imposible retirarle si seguíamos besándonos, así que paré. Inmediatamente ella pareció leerme el pensamiento y se la sacó con rapidez. Quedó entonces en corpiño, el cual mostraba una pequeña parte de sus senos. No lo pensé demasiado y cual vampiro acerqué mis dientes hacia sus breteles para retirárselos. Ahora sí, pude ver sus pechos a la perfección. Quinn era tan hermosa, la más bella del McKinley con honores.

**Quinn POV **

Ahora que ambos yacíamos con los torsos desnudos, él me miraba maravillado. Eso me levantaba la autoestima bastante. Siempre me gustaron los halagos, pero una mirada decía más que mil palabras. Fue mío el turno de besarlo. Sus labios sabían deliciosos. Besar a Sam era genial, pero con Puck era asombroso.

Con nuestros labios complementariamente unidos, los dos sabíamos cual era el siguiente paso: los pantalones. Nos despegamos mirándonos fijo. Sin quitarnos los ojos de encima quedamos con las piernas descubiertas. Lo único que nos cubrían eran sus boxers en su caso, y mi bombacha en el mío.

De ahí en más todo pasó muy rápido. Fue apasionado, fugaz y ardiente. No era lo mismo que la vez anterior, pues aquello había sido simple sexo. Ésto era hacer el amor. Sí señores, estaba enamorada de Noah Puckerman y era la novia de otro chico.

**Puck POV**

Allí estábamos los dos, abrazados y sentados en el piso contra la pared. Aquello había sido único y maravilloso. La había extrañado tanto todo este tiempo. Quizás durante esos minutos mucha gente quiso entrar al baño o se preguntó que pasaba allí. Tal vez otros lo habían escuchado todo ¿pero debería avergonzarnos? Porque en aquel momento sin duda nada parecía importarnos más que nosotros dos. Yo la había recuperado, y no sólo me sentía orgulloso sino también feliz. Nunca voy a olvidar cómo sufría cuando ella salía con Finn y todos creían que él era el papá de Beth. Ahora este era mi momento al fin.

- Sos increíble. – afirmé acariciándole la mejilla y ella sonrió.

- Vos me hacés así. – sostuvo ella mirándome con ternura y yo no pude evitar besarla.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Vestirme. – respondió buscando su celular. – Wow, ¿podés creer que fueron sólo diez minutos? – me preguntó con gracia al encontrarlo mirando la hora.

- Impresionantes diez minutos. – le dije yo. – Pero no era eso a lo que refería. – Quinn me miró sin comprender - ¿Qué vas a hacer con Sam?

**Quinn POV**

Esa pregunta no iba tardar en llegar. Es más, debería habérmela hecho a mi misma antes de todo esto. ¿De verdad quería terminar con Sam? No estaba segura de aquello pero lo que sí es que me moría de ganas por estar con Puck. Él había cambiado y a pesar de que ya me atraía de antes, ahora me gustaba más que nunca. Vi cómo él me miraba rogando una respuesta así que decidí contestar.

- Hoy me di cuenta que también estoy enamorada de vos. – él sonrió orgulloso. – Pero no quiero lastimar a Sam, él realmente me importa.

Puck hizo una mueca de desilusión. De seguro él esperaba que yo dijera algo diferente. Que lo eligiese a él antes que a Sam. Pero no podía permitirme algo así.

- Voy a hablarlo con él. – dije al fin.

Aquello pareció darle esperanzas y su sensual sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en su rostro como por arte de magia.

- ¿Le vas a contar lo de recién? – me preguntó.

Yo asentí como acto reflejo. Era lo correcto. Si hace un año le hubiese contado la verdad a Finn me habría ahorrado varios problemas. La mentira tiene patas cortas.

**Narración en 3ra persona**

Los chicos se vistieron y apenas pudieron salieron del baño por separado para no quedar tan mal. Primero salió Quinn a hurtadillas, y al ver que no había nadie afuera se dirigió al McDonalds con la frente alta. Después fue el turno de Puck, que luego de observar ya afuera que nadie lo miraba raro, suspiró sintiéndose afortunado.

Se acercó a la rubia y la agarró por la cintura para besarla. Nuevamente Quinn se dejó, pero no por mucho tiempo.

- Me voy. – avisó.

- ¡Ey! Yo te llevo, ¿o tenés que mirar vidrieras? – se burló.

- ¿Qué pasa si Sam me está esperando en mi casa?

- Qué perseguida que sos rubia, no va a estar.

- No me digas rubia.

- ¿Preferís pelirroja?

- Dejalo en Quinn.

- Ok. – aceptó sonriente. – Ahora vamos. – pronunció tomándola de la mano.

- No Puck. - se negó ella soltándolo. - Miles de cosas pueden pasar. Alguien nos puede ver y sacarnos una foto. Después enviársela a Sam o subirla a Internet. Es mejor prevenir los riesgos.

- Creo que discutir con vos no va servir de nada. ¿Cómo te volvés entonces?

- En taxi.

A Puck, aquella respuesta le recordó a Rachel. Había sido bastante rudo con ella. Todo por los celos que tenia encima al ver a "Quam".

- ¿Tenés plata?- le preguntó él.

Quinn recordó quién la había llevado a McDonalds: Sam. El además le había negado buscar plata porque pensaba pagar él y lo hizo. ¿Pero ahora cómo se volvería a su casa?

- No. – contestó avergonzada.

- ¿Ves? Todo muestra que te tenes que volver conmigo. – rió. – Tomá. – dijo dándole un par de billetes.

Ella le agradeció y los agarró, poniéndoselos en los bolsillos de los jeans. Los chicos se despidieron con un pequeño pero dulce beso en los labios. Puck esperó a que Quinn esté arriba del taxi antes de irse. Se subió a su coche, dirigiéndose a la casa de Rachel a disculparse.

Ella lo recibió con frialdad, ofendida por lo ocurrido.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – pidió él.

Ella hizo una mueca y luego un ademán con las manos para que entrase. Puck se sentó en el sillón donde había estado hace unas horas y Rachel lo acompañó.

- Rach, perdón.

- Es que no entiendo que pasó. Tan bien que lo habíamos pasado a la mañana... ¿hice algo mal?

- No, no. Es mi culpa. Estaba muerto de celos por Quinn y Sam... Me daba rabia y me la agarré con vos.

- Está bien, te creo.

- Gracias. – dijo con una sonrisa y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué paso después de que me fui?

- Eh... nada. – mintió incómodo.

La morocha lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, sabía que ocultaba algo.

- Bueno, algo. – se confesó entonces. – Pero no se si deba decírtelo.

- Con que no confiás eh mí eh.

- ¡No! No es eso, en serio.

- ¿No te DEJAN decírmelo? – preguntó simpática enfatizando la tercera palabra y Puck asintió. – Entonces ayudame a adivinarlo.

- Qué chusma que sos. – dijo entre risas.

- La intriga no es mi fuerte.

- A ver... La persona que no quiere que creo que no le gustaría que te lo diga es Quinn.

- ¿Por qué no Sam?

- Porque él tampoco estaba.

- ¡Ajá! – exclamó entre sospechas. - ¿Quinn quisiera que Sam lo sepa?

- No de mi boca.

- Noah Puckerman, ¡¿qué hiciste?

- La amo Rachel.

Ella lo miró con ternura al escuchar aquello. De algún modo ya lo sabía de antes. Desde que lo vio en el club Glee cantar "Beth" o quizás desde antes.

- ¿"Quick" volvió a la cancha? – preguntó ella con una gran sonrisa.

Él no respondió pero sin embargo se sonrojó un poco. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Puckzilla sonrojándose.

- Noah, ¿se besaron?

Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza que Rachel comprendió. Había sido más que un beso. Ella se tapó la boca sorprendidísima para luego gritar la verdad.

- ¡Te acostaste con ella!

- Qué increíble como diciéndote sólo unas pocas palabras lo descubriste. ¿Tan obvio soy?

- Noah, desde que te vi llegar tenés un brillo en los ojos como nene con juguete nuevo.

- Es que fue tan... wow. – afirmó recostándose en el sofá.

- Me imagino... Pero, ¿Sam?

- Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo. Ella dijo que estaba enamorada de mí pero que no lo quería lastimar.

- Qué típico. – supuso ella sonriendo. – Noah, por un lado estoy más que contenta por vos. Por ustedes. Pero por el otro tenés que saber que te acabás de meter en grandes problemas con Evans.

- Ya se, y no me molesta en absoluto. Lo único que se es que hice el amor con Quinn y no me la voy a poder sacar de la cabeza nunca más.

- Dios mío. ¿Desde cuándo le decís "hacer el amor" al sexo?

- Desde hoy. – replicó con alegría. - Rach, ¿todavía sos vírgen?

- Sí, ¿por?

- Pensé que ese idiota de StJames había sido tu primera vez.

- No... estoy esperando al correcto.

- Finn.

- Ojalá.

- Qué estúpido que es. Está loco por vos y lo arruina todo.

- Yo lo arruiné primero. – masculló.

- Tonta, eso no fue nada al lado de lo que él le hizo a Quinn.

- ¡Pará! Porque ella no le hizo nada a él.

- Es verdad. – suspuso sonriendo. – Son un lío nuestras relaciones.

- Repasemos... Quinn salía con Finn, se acostó con vos y quedó embarazada. Ella le dijo que la bebé era suya y él le creyó. Durante su noviazgo nos besamos dos veces, sin contar todas las veces que lo deseamos.

- También durante ese tiempo vos y yo salimos por poquísimo tiempo. – continuó él. - Pero ambos sabíamos quiénes eran los dueños de nuestros corazones. Después Finn se enteró de la verdad y me quiso matar, además de cortar con Quinn.

- Ya soltero empezamos por fin una especie de relación juntos pero la terminamos enseguida y yo empecé a salir con Jesse. – siguió ella.

- Ahí fue cuando se acostó con Santana y vos te enteraste recién hace un mes.

- Exacto. Cuando habíamos vuelto a ser novios después de los regionales, terminó cortando conmigo porque por la bronca...

- Vos y yo nos besamos.

- Ajá, y lo demás es reciente. No hace falta recordarlo.

- En fin, un quilombo. No hay palabra que lo describa mejor.

- Ya vas a ver, Quinn va a dejar a Sam para estar con vos. – lo animó.

- Ojalá que sí. Y ojalá vos y Finn vuelvan.

- Sí, para eso falta.

Los dos amigos chocaron puños tentados de la risa. Lo que vivían era una especie de cuadrado amoroso. Pero sabían que el destino era e iba a ser siempre Finchel y Quick.


	9. Polígonos

**No puedo creer que éste ya sea el capítulo 9 jajaja. El nombre es por la cantidad de líos amorosos (triángulos, cuadriláteros, blablabla xD)Ayer vi el nuevo episodio de Glee, (Comeback) y amé el final con todo mi corazón. Finchel forever!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

El fin de semana terminó con rapidez. No pasó nada relevante el domingo porque cada uno prefirió pasar ese día en familia. Así de la nada llegó entonces el lunes, día de la final de los intercolegiales por la tarde.

Rachel ingresó al colegio caminando con los pasillos con la frente alta. Desde que había entrado al equipo se sentía diferente, respetada. Ya no recibía más Slushees ni ningún tipo de burla departe de sus compañeros. Pero había algo que no había cambiado, su acosador.

- Rachel ¿es verdad lo que se rumorea? – preguntó esperanzado Jacob mientras se le acercaba. - ¿Vos y Finn terminaron otra vez?

Ella prefirió no contestar, eligiendo dirigirle una mirada fulminante. Continuó su camino hasta su casillero y al abrirlo se encontró con lo de siempre: el nombre de Finn con un "para siempre". Rachel suspiró con nostalgia, lo extrañaba terriblemente. No habían pasado más que un par de días pero parecían años. Sin embargo se recordó la razón por la que había terminado con él. Como siempre, iba ser fiel a sus principios. Al menos mientras le fuera posible.

Agarró el manual de Español, para luego dirigirse a esa clase. Ya estaban casi todos allí esperando al Sr. Schuester menos Quinn y Puck. Se sentó en su pupitre y notó que Finn no dejaba de mirarla desde atrás. Aún así, no se dio vuelta.

Puck, por otro lado, había detenido a Quinn apenas se la cruzó en el pasillo.

- Hola preciosa. – la saludó feliz de reencontrarse con ella.

- Puck, en el colegio no. – murmuró casi sin mirarlo.

- Todavía no lo hablaste con Sam... – sospechó.

- No, pero si querés que lo haga hoy, te pido que me dejes ir a clase. No quiero llegar tarde, no soy como vos.

- Ey, eso me ofende. Bueno, te dejo ir entonces. Pero para la hora del juego quiero respuestas.

- Entrá vos primero al aula y yo paso un ratito después para no generar sospechas de antemano. – le pidió ella.

Puck le obedeció de mala gana. "Todo sea por estar juntos", pensó. Un par de minutos después entró Quinn, sentándose al lado de Sam que le tenía el puesto reservado. Él la saludó con un dulce beso que Puck no pudo evitar mirar. Sentirse más culpable era en ese momento algo imposible para Quinn.

Enseguida llegó el profesor con su sonrisa positiva diaria.

La clase transcurrió como siempre, en excepción de las miradas entre el pentágono de relaciones amorosas que había allí. Hexágono, en realidad, ya que Santana no le quitaba los ojos encima a Puck. Ella sospechó enseguida que algo andaba mal con "su hombre" pero prefirió no decir nada.

En el recreo, Rachel conversaba con Puck cuando Finn se les acercó. Sin despedirse, el chico con corte mohicano decidió dejar a la pareja a solas.

- Wow, un record. No me miraste en todo el módulo. – observó Finn (con su media sonrisa, por supuesto).

- Pensé que había sido clara el sábado Finn. – sostuvo fría, no quería mostrar cuánto en realidad estaba sufriendo.

- Lo fuiste, en serio. ¿Pero realmente creés que vamos a poder evitarnos todo el tiempo? Yo por mi parte estoy seguro que no.

- Por favor Finn, es por el bien de esta relación.

- No, estar juntos lo sería. Pero está bien. – afirmó antes que ella dijese algo. – Creo que tenés algo de razón sobre darnos un tiempo separados. Por otro lado, está mal que ni siquiera me mires.

- Ya te dije que no puedo ser tu amiga, no me alcanza. O todo o nada.

- Otro de tus principios. – ella asintió. – Bueno no existe "nada" para nosotros. Vos tampoco vas a poder pasar mucho tiempo sin mí.

- ¡Guarda! – exclamó con sarcasmo aunque en el fondo sabía que él decía la verdad.

- ¡Vamos Rach! No te cuesta nada estar algunos ratos conmigo de vez en cuando. No te digo todo, - al decir la última palabra alargó la primera "o" a propósito. – pero suficiente como para vivir.

Rachel sonrió, tal vez ya era hora de dejar de negarse. Una parte de su corazón le decía que mantenga su palabra pero la otra le rogaba hacerle caso a Finn. ¿Cuánto iba a durar sin hablarle? Un día como mucho.

- Trato. – aceptó finalmente para la alegría del muchacho. – Pero en serio, distancia.

- Distancia pero no kilómetros.

Se agarraron las manos como firmando un acuerdo y cada uno se fue por su lado con el ánimo levantado.

Mientras tanto, Sam y Quinn tomaban unos jugos sentados en la cafetería. Él la notaba desconcertada y empezó a preocuparse.

- Quinn, ¿está todo bien?

Ella regresó a la Tierra y pensó su respuesta antes de formularla.

- Tenemos que hablar...

El rubio se alarmó todavía más con esas tres palabras y tomó las manos de Quinn para escuchar lo que seguía. Ella, al observar aquél movimiento, notó un minúsculo detalle: los anillos que ambos llevaban. Se había olvidado por completo de ese compromiso durante la confusión de ese fin de semana. De repente, una avalancha de emociones cayó sobre ella. Tanto que una lágrima salada bajó con fluidez.

- ¡Quinn! – exclamó su novio secándosela. – Por favor, decime qué es lo que te pasa.

- Hice algo muy feo Sam, horrible. – empezó ella con los ojos humedecidos.

Él ubicó uno de sus brazos rodeando su cuello. Lo destruía verla así.

- Nada puede ser tan malo como para que estés así amor. Contame. – le pidió con dulzura frotando suavemente su hombro derecho.

- Yo... yo... yo me acosté con Puck. – se confesó empapada en sollozos.

**Sam POV**

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Mi novia que tanto amaba me había engañado? No podía creerlo, literalmente. Debía haber sido alguna broma de muy mal gusto. Pero la forma en que me miraba junto a los llantos fue lo que me partió el corazón. No pude pronunciar palabra alguna. Solté la mano de Quinn y retiré mi brazo de sus hombros. Ella entonces empezó a llorar con más dolor.

- ¿Cuándo pasó? – inquirí herido.

- Cuando te fuiste del McDonalds. Sam, yo sólo... – ella no pudo finalizar la frase. Al parecer no sabía qué más decir.

- ¿Lo amás? – pregunté como la fuerza me lo permitió.

Ella apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro, como si nada pudiese detener sus llantos. Me mataba. Me mataba verla sufrir así. Pero yo no podía pensar en nada más hasta que no me contestase mi pregunta. Era lo único que quería saber. Había visto a Puck en varias ocasiones mirarla, pero nunca al revés. ¿Tan tonto era yo?

- Quinn respondeme. – exigí con dolor en el alma.

Ella se despegó de mí y me contempló por unos instantes.

- También a vos.

Sí, definitivamente yo era un estúpido. Tenía las esperanzas de que el acontecimiento haya sido causado por alcohol o alguna otra cosa pero no, era amor. ¿Él la amaba a ella igual? Seguramente no tanto como yo. En ese momento deseé matar a alguien por primera vez.

- ¿A quién amás más? – cuestioné ya sin esperanzas.

Ella negó con la cabeza ante mi interrogación. ¿Qué habrá estado pasando por su mente?

**Quinn POV**

Todas las preguntas que me hacían últimamente, debía habérmelas hecho a mí misma con anterioridad. ¿A quién amaba más? ¿Al novio más perfecto del universo o al que me llevaba a otra galaxia? Difícil elección.

- Es que no lo se. – me atreví a contestar y él no paraba de mirarme fijamente, destruido. – Lo que sí se es que lo que menos quiero en el mundo es lastimarte.

- Bueno, para eso ya es demasiado tarde. – avisó él justo cuando el timbre sonó.

Sam se levantó con la intención de irse pero yo lo detuve abrazándolo desesperada.

- Por favor Sam, ¡no me dejes! – le rogué.

- ¿Te creés que es eso lo que quiero, dejarte? Te amo Quinn, ese es el problema.

No lo pensé ni un segundo y lo besé con pasión. Él se dejó, sosteniéndome con fuerza. ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar ésto a mí? ¿Qué había hecho tan mal en una vida anterior para merecerme ésto? Primero, un embarazo adolescente. Segundo, el amor soñado de dos hombres entre los que no era capaz de decidirme. Una pesadilla.

**Narración en 3ra persona**

La pareja finalizó su beso que, sin que ellos lo supieran, había sido visto por Puck. A pesar de que ya deberían volver a clase, él se les acercó desilusionado. Se ubicó en el medio de los rubios y miró a Quinn como si sus ojos expresaran el estado de su corazón.

Ella no había dejado de llorar ni un momento pero ahora se había intensificado.

- No puedo con ésto. – aulló desconsolada. – No puedo tomar una decisión. No puedo verlos sufrir así. No tienen idea de cuánto estoy sufriendo yo. No puedo seguir mi relación con Sam pero tampoco puedo terminarla. No puedo prometer que no me tiraría encima de Puck en este momento. No puedo.

Los chicos la escucharon con atención y dolor. Ninguno sabía qué decir.

- Necesito estar sola. Eso me merezco. Ustedes deberían estar con alguien mil veces mejor que yo. ¿Cómo pueden haberse enamorado de alguien así? Todo es mi culpa y lo saben perfectamente.

Sam impidió que ella continuara dándole una trompada al morocho. Quinn no pudo soportar más esa situación y corrió hacia el baño de mujeres.

- Todo ésto es TU culpa, no la de ella. – gritó el rubio. - ¿No te alcanzó con arruinarle su juventud? Yo le había traído una vida de vuelta y vos no tuviste mejor idea que meterte otra vez. ¡Sos una mierda!

Puck le devolvió el puñetazo ardiendo de la bronca. Así empezaron los dos a pelarse violentamente. Quién sabe cuánto hubiesen durado si Beiste no hubiese venido a separarlos. Ella les ordenó dirigirse a la oficina del director, escoltándolos por si acaso.

Figgins tomó como medida drástica suspenderlos a ellos y también al juego de la tarde. Cada uno de los dos fue retirado por sus padres, sin poder volver al colegio hasta el miércoles.

Quinn dio todo lo que pudo para tranquilizarse. Se lavó la cara y aunque la clase del Club Glee ya debía estar terminando, se dirigió al salón como correspondía.

Todos la vieron llegar con los ojos rojos por los llantos mientras ella se sentaba junto a sus compañeros.

- Perdón Sr. Schues. Sam, Puck y yo tuvimos un problema. Y antes de que pregunten, no quiero hablar del tema. Es más, si me dejan, me gustaría cantar.

Todos estaban confundidos y preocupados por los tres. Tenían la intriga de dónde estaban los chicos pero obedecieron a su amiga y no se lo preguntaron. Tampoco es que ella lo supiera, claro.

Quinn caminó hasta el frente para empezar a cantar. Nadie había escuchado uno de sus solos desde "It's a man's world". Enseguida su hermosa voz empezó a lucirse con los versos de "It must have been love" (Roxette).

**Lay a whisper on my pillow****  
****Leave the winter on the ground****  
****I wake up lonely, is there a silence****  
****In the bedroom and all around**

**Touch me now, I close my eyes****  
****And dream away...**

**It must have been love, but it's over now****  
****It must have been good, but I lost it somehow****  
****It must have been love, but it's over now****  
****From the moment we touched till the time had run out**

**Make believing we're together****  
****That I'm sheltered by your heart****  
****But in and outside I turn to water****  
****Like a teardrop in your palm**

**And it's a hard winter's day****  
****I dream away...**

**It must have been love, but it's over now****  
****It was all that I wanted, now I'm living without****  
****It must have been love, but it's over now****  
****It's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows**

**It must have been love, but it's over now****  
****It must have been good, but I lost it somehow****  
****It must have been love, but it's over now****  
****From the moment we touched till the time had run out**

Ella había interpretado el tema con tanta pasión que sus compañeros quedaron más que conmovidos. Enseguida terminó el módulo de hora y cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas clases. Finn, sin embargo, se acercó a Quinn y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella le correspondió el abrazo. Lo que más necesitaba en ese momento debía ser un amigo.

- Se que no querés hablar del tema, pero cuando te haga falta ahí voy a estar.

- Gracias Finn, sos un gran chico.

- Al parecer Puck me da cada vez más razones para odiarlo.

- No Finn, no digas eso. Ni siquiera sabés lo que pasó.

- No, pero me hago una idea.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Algo que siempre estuve seguro es que él tiene sentimientos hacia vos. Y seguro, no se cómo pero seguro, se entrometió en tu relación con Sam.

- En realidad la que se portó mal fue yo, no Puck. – aclaró ella para la sorpresa de Finn.

- ¿Puedo saber qué fue lo que hiciste? – preguntó él con dulzura pero ella negó con la cabeza.

- Seguro te vas a terminar enterando.

- Dale Quinn, podés confiar en mí.

- Bueno, lo mismo que hice mientras salía con vos lo hice ahora con Sam. ¿Contento?

Finn permaneció mirándola desconcertado. ¿Podía alguien cometer el mismo error dos veces y con la misma persona?

- Dale, mirame así y haceme sentir peor. Gracias. – pronunció Quinn con ironía.

- Es que... pensé que habías cambiado.

- Sí, yo también lo pensé. Pero el amor actúa sin que se lo pidas, ¿sabías?

- ¿Estás enamorada de los dos? – ella asintió. – Bueno, supongo que te entiendo. Era lo que me pasaba hace un año con vos y Rachel. Pero tenés que decidirte.

- Ya me decidí. – él la miró confundido. – No elijo a ninguno, no los merezco.

- ¡Quinn! ¿Estás hablando en serio?

- Como nunca.

- Wow...

- Sí, si no te molesta tengo que ir a clase.

- Está bien, yo igual. Nos vemos.

Finn fue a Física pero con la cabeza en otro lado. Quinn era una buena chica pero realmente tenía un problema con los hombres. Y Puck... Puck era el muchacho más mujeriego de la historia. No tenía perdón.

En el almuerzo Quinn se había sentado totalmente apartada del resto. Pero Mercedes no se permitió verla así, ella era una de sus mejores amigas.

- ¿Puedo? – cuestionó con la intención de sentarse a su lado. La rubia asintió. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Mejor que nunca. – mintió.

- En serio Quinn...

- La verdad es que no quiero confesar lo que hice por tercera vez.

- Alguien los escuchó en el recreo y pasó el chisme por todo el colegio.

Quinn la miró shockeada agarrándose la cabeza, qué suerte la suya.

- Tenés una voz hermosa, ¿sabías? – la halagó la morena cambiando de tema y ella sonrió.

- Gracias Mercedes, vos también.

- Tal vez ésta es tu oportunidad de dejar el tema amor por un rato, y dedicarte a otras cosas.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Quinn, mirame. Yo estoy más sola que un perro pero igualmente soy feliz.

- Vos no estás enamorada de dos chicos a quienes acabás de lastimar.

- No, pero eso no cambia las cosas. Sos la capitana de las porristas, presidenta del club de celibato. Además, cantás precioso. Hay muchas razones para que disfrutes lo que te queda en la secundaria.

- Supongo que tenés razón...

- Haceme caso, vas a ver cómo todo va a empezar a arreglarse. Éste viernes hagamos una juntada de chicas, ¿te parece? Una piyamada en mi casa.

Quinn volvió a sonreír. ¿Qué podría perder? Es más ¿qué podría ganar llorando y llorando? Nada.

- Ahí voy a estar. – aceptó.

- Buenísimo, lo vamos a pasar bárbaro. ¿A quiénes más invito?

- No se Mercedes, es tu casa. – rió.

- ¿A quiénes consideras tus amigas?

Ella pensó aquella pregunta por un momento y no se le ocurrió nadie.

- Sólo a vos... – replicó.

- Bueno, el viernes vas a ver que no es tan así. Todos y todas te queremos en el club Glee.

- Yo también... – admitió ganándose un amistoso abrazo que le levantó un poco el ánimo.


	10. Historia

**Wow, ya una decena de capítulos en el fic. Me divierte mucho escribirlo, ojalá les guste de la misma manera leerlo. Gracias por seguirlo y los comentarios que para mí son más que bienvenidos. Les mando muchos, pero cariñosos, Slushees :)**

**Hice mi primer video en youtube, sobre Finchel por supuesto, /watch?v=mW6hVgVqDPM Veanlo! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. (Ojalá, sería más que feliz y créanme, Finchel habría vuelto de una vez por todas.)**

A la salida del colegio, los jugadores del equipo de fútbol se quejaron con la entrenadora por la suspensión de la final. La habían trasladado al lunes siguiente y ninguno estaba de acuerdo con la idea. No entendían por qué por sólo dos de los jugadores habían cancelado un partido así de importante. El caso es que Beiste pensaba que justamente, dada la importancia de ese intercolegial, el equipo debía estar completo. Finalmente, y sin demasiadas ganas, los chicos lo entendieron y cada uno se fue a su casa.

Finn sin embargo alcanzó a Rachel antes de que la misma se fuera.

- ¡Rach! – la llamó y ella se dio vuelta apenas escuchó su nombre.

- Finn, ¿pasa algo?

- Nada malo sólo... ¿te puedo acompañar a tu casa?

- ¡Ey! Como si yo no supiese llegar solita. – bromeó. – Como quieras, ¿no te queda trasmano?

- No, no. Porque tengo que ir al dentista en un par de horas y el consultorio queda en tu barrio. – explicó él. Podía parecer una simple excusa para estar con ella, pero en serio tenía turno con el odontólogo y quería aprovechar la oportunidad.

- ¡Ah! ¿Con el papá de Mercedes? – Finn asintió. – Sí, sí, queda ahí nomás de mi casa. Vamos entonces. – aceptó la morocha y comenzaron a caminar.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – le preguntó él, simpático.

- Como siempre. – rió. – Lástima no haber podido jugar, realmente tenía ganas de que lo ganemos.

- Sí, yo también...

- Tendrá que ser la semana que viene. – supuso algo decepcionada.

- Todo por culpa de Evans y Puckerman, ¿no podían elegir otro momento para agarrarse a piñas?

- Finn, vos sabés lo que pasó.

- Sí, pero igual. Me dio mucha bronca, sobre todo cómo hicieron sentir a Quinn.

- Bueno, tampoco es que ella fue muy santita ¿no?

Finn inclinó la cabeza sabiendo que Rachel tenía razón.

- Mejor hablemos de otro tema. – sugirió algo incómodo.

- ¿Ejemplo?

- Nosotros... – ella lo miró de una forma singular, con una sonrisa cómplice. Al parecer él no podía evitar el tópico ni un minuto.

- ¿No te cansás, no? – preguntó entre pequeñas risas.

Ya habían llegado a la casa de Rachel, y Finn se sentó en el lugar de la última vez: el marco de la ventana.

- Quiero estar con vos Rach. Es mi único objetivo en este momento. – ella sólo lo siguió mirando, esperando que continúe. - ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que me perdones?

Rachel lo analizó, no había demasiado que pedirle. Ella lo deseaba tanto como él. Se rió por un momento al pensar que cuando recién empezaban con el club Glee, no se hubiera imaginado ni en sus más profundos sueños que Finn le estaría rogando estar juntos.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó él con su media sonrisa al verla reír.

- Nada, sólo te amo muchísimo. – afirmó ella con dulzura. Finn no podía creer que ella le estuviese diciendo aquello así, de la nada. La miraba perplejo, comprendiendo vagamente. – ¿Por qué me mirás así? Ni que fuera algo que no te hubiese dicho nunca. – sostuvo con gracia.

- Es sólo que... – él no pudo terminar la frase porque en cuestión de breves segundos Rachel se había sentado a su lado para besarlo.

Él primero se sorprendió, pero enseguida cerró los ojos y le correspondió aquél tan ansiado beso. Eran tan adecuados el uno al otro, que verlos daba rabia. Se necesitaban. Se completaban. Se unificaban. Simplemente, se amaban.

Luego de aquel beso de película romántica apasionada, se abrazaron con fuerza. No podían seguir separados, estar juntos era un deber.

- Es sólo que yo te amo mil veces más Rachel Bárbara Berry. – le susurró al oído.

Finalizaron el intensivo abrazo pero eso sí: todavía entrelazando sus manos.

- Tenías razón, no puedo estar sin vos mucho tiempo. – se resignó ella. - Más bien, no _quiero_. – Finn sonrió.

- Extrañé tus labios. – confesó él acariciándoselos. – Además de a vos, claro. – ella sonrió.

- Supongo que este sentimiento de extrañarnos a pesar de no haber pasado más que dos días separados, es válido para los dos.

- Yo te extraño apenas me despego un ratito de vos, Rach.

- Eso también es mutuo. – afirmó besando su mejilla. – Y lo vamos a tener que sufrir enseguida. – avisó al observar su reloj.

- ¡El dentista, cierto! ¿Qué hora es?

- Las cinco y media.

- ¡Fuck! A las seis tengo que estar allá.

- No te preocupes, llegás a tiempo. ¿Pasamos a merendar? – él asintió sonriente.

Ingresaron a la cocina y Rachel abrió la heladera para agarrar una caja "Cindor". Sirvió la chocolatada en un par de vasos y algunas galletitas dulces en un recipiente. Se sentaron en el sofá y empezaron a satisfacer sus estómagos.

- Ya debería irme... – dijo Finn, desanimado, unos minutos luego. - ¿Te veo después?

- Recién en la escuela porque hoy tengo que estudiar. Mañana rendimos examen de historia y la verdad es que no entiendo mucho.

- Me ofrecería a ayudarte, pero yo tampoco soy muy bueno en esa materia. – rió.

- Todo bien amor, andá tranquilo. – insistió abriéndole la puerta. – Ojalá el doctor te de una paletita si te portás bien. – bromeó.

- Cómo me gustaría que vos fueras mi dentista. – dijo él siguiéndole el chiste, mientras jugueteaba con sus suaves cabellos.

- Hasta mañana. – se despidió ella con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Te me cuidás. – le pidió él dándole un dulce beso para luego encaminarse al consultorio, feliz otra vez.

En otra de las casas de Lima, la de los Evans, Sam yacía acostado en su cama sin hacer nada más que mirar el techo. Eso sería una observación de afuera, pero por dentro, la cabeza del rubio no se detenía ni un segundo desde lo ocurrido en el colegio.

**Sam POV**

¿Por qué la llevé a McDonalds el sábado? Si hubiéramos ido a almorzar a otro lugar nada de ésto hubiera pasado. Bueno, al menos no todavía. Si realmente Quinn tiene sentimientos hacia Puckerman, tarde o temprano algo habría ocurrido.

¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué es lo que le ve de bueno a ese imbécil? ¿Su capacidad por arruinarle la vida? ¿O su don por acostarse con prácticamente todas las chicas del colegio? Seguro fueron más. Me da asco pensar es ese chico. No se merece a Quinn, para nada.

Y mírenme. No paro de defenderla cuando aunque me cueste aceptarlo ella me defraudó. Si hubiera sido un beso, bueno, quizás podría perdonarla. ¿Pero sexo? Yo casi tengo que rogarle poder tocarla. Eso fue lo que le prometí en nuestro compromiso. Dios mío, ¿se atrevió a hacer lo que hizo con mi anillo en su mano? No la reconozco para nada.

Creí que ella era diferente. Pensé que teníamos algo especial. Pensé que me quería. Ella dice que está enamorada de ambos pero no se si miente. Si realmente me quisiera, por nada en el mundo me habría traicionado.

Me duele, porque yo todavía la amo. Y dudo dejar de sentir eso por mucho tiempo. Cuando iba al colegio pupilo, éramos sólo varones. No sabía lo que era enamorarse. A veces hojeábamos revistas y decíamos "Ésta chica está muy buena.", o cosas por el estilo. Pero desconocía éste modo en el que ella logró hacerme sentir. Esa emoción que encendió. Amor.

**Narración en 3ra persona**

Sam desvió sus ojos del techo para contemplar su mano. Enseguida se quitó el anillo, con una expresión en su cara que mostraba un gran dolor. No sentía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada. Ni de estudiar, ni de cenar, ni de enfrentar las llamadas de atención de sus padres por la suspensión, ni siquiera de llorar. Simplemente apagó la lámpara de su mesa de luz, para hundirse en un profundo sueño que duró hasta la mañana siguiente.

Por su parte, Puck no lo pensó demasiado. Se había quedado sentado afuera del colegio a esperar que salga Quinn. La mamá del muchacho, después de retirarlo, insistió con llevarlo a casa pero él se negó. Tenía sus objetivos fijos, nada iba a detenerlo. Típico de Puckzilla.

Apenas vio a Quinn salir, despidiéndose de Mercedes con un ánimo bastante mejor al de la última ve que él la había visto, se le acercó con las manos en los bolsillos. La rubia suspiró, como si todo el dolor hubiera vuelto de golpe.

- En serio no quiero hablar... – pronunció ella.

- Se cómo te sentís. Angustiada, culpable. No quiero verte así.

- No hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo Puck, me merezco sentirme mal y cosas peores.

- No digas eso. ¿Dónde está esa chica con la autoestima invencible?

- Se desintegró. Ahora hay una estúpida perra.

- Basta Q. – la detuvo tomándole fuertemente sus hombros. – Sos una hermosa persona, por dentro y fuera. Y como persona, podés equivocarte. – ella sonrió levemente. – Ahora bien, para ésta hora prometiste darme respuestas.

- Bueno... Ya hablé con Sam, eso lo viste vos mismo. Pero no elijo a ninguno. No puedo jugar a dos puntas.

- ¿Qué, me vas a decir que nos querés por igual?

- Sí...

- Eso es imposible. – dijo negando con la cabeza, aún con sus manos sobre los hombros de ella. -Tenés que elegir...

- No puedo. Perdón, pero no puedo.

Puck no se resistió más y aprovechó la poca distancia que los separaban para besarla violentamente. Ella, sin embargo, lo paró.

- Ya tomé mi decisión Puck. Tampoco hay nada que puedas hacer con eso. – sostuvo comenzando a irse.

- No vas a poder por mucho tiempo Q. – exclamó el, furioso. - Ya vas a ver como tarde o temprano caés rendida a mis pies otra vez, rogándome hacerte mía.

Quinn fingió no haber escuchado tan inapropiadas palabras y siguió caminando con la frente bien alta. La reina abeja debía volver.

El judío la miró alejarse con los ojos en llamas. Ardía de dolor, de enojo, de bronca. De desilusión: le habían roto el corazón por primera vez. Sintiéndose fatal, empezó a encaminarse a su hogar.

**Puck POV**

¿Tan mal chico soy como para merecerme ésto? Primero Finn, ahora Quinn. Mi amigo de verdad y la chica que me vuelve loco. Los dos me dejaron claro que ya no tengo chances con ninguno. Pero no me rindo tan fácil. Se que no soy exactamente lo que se llama un buen amigo, tampoco un buen novio. Aún así, soy ambicioso y consigo lo que quiero. Y quiero de vuelta a mi mejor amigo y a la mujer que amo.

Tengo que pensar algo rápido. Quinn dice que no me elige ni a mí ni al idiota de la boca gigante, pero dudo que esté siendo sincera. Lo que tanto me gusta de ella es que no es la típica jovencita de secundaria. No se deja llevar por lo primero que le dice un chico, tiene personalidad. Y después de haber traicionado a sus dos novios (conmigo claro), no parece ser tampoco alguien muy honesta.

Tranquilamente puede estar en este momento en la casa de Evans, comiéndole la boca. O también, puede no querer aceptar que en realidad me prefiere a mí. Porque no nos engañemos, yo soy mil veces mejor que ese rubio mal teñido. Podrá ser un buen chico, pero nunca le va alcanzar a mi baby mamma. Ella y yo podríamos haber formado una familia, criar a Beth juntos. Pero no era lo mejor para nuestra hija, lamentablemente.

Sin embargo, tengo una visión de que en unos años vamos a empezar todo de nuevo. Estamos destinados a estar juntos. Lo diga o no, sabe que me ama más que a nadie. Más que al de la mandíbula Record Guiness, más que lo que alguna vez quiso a Finn. Tanto como yo la amo a ella.

A partir de pasado mañana, cuando pueda volver al colegio, la conquista de mi rubia sexy comienza de cero.

**Narración en 3ra persona**

Al día siguiente, Rachel entró al salón de Historia preparada para aprobar. Ella nunca llegaba tarde, así que muy pocos alumnos estaban allí. Entre ellos, Finn. Ambos sonrieron al verse. Él le hizo un ademán con la mano para que se siente a su lado y ella aceptó.

El joven la tomó por su mentón para saludarla con un beso, sin borrar sus sonrisas.

- Hola _novia._

_- _Hola _novio. _¿Cómo te fue ayer en el dentista?

- Me sacaron una carie. – Rachel hizo una simpática mueca de repugnancia. – Al parecer comer tantas porquerías tiene sus consecuencias. – rieron al unísono. - ¿Vos te sentís más segura para el examen?

- Sí... lo necesario. Estudié un par de horas y después me aburrí. ¿Vos?

- Hojeé la carpeta mientras estaba en la sala de espera del consultorio. No mucho más.

- Con razón me pedís que me siente al lado tuyo. – bromeó.

- Tonta, al contrario. Me voy a distraer un poco mirándote. – ella sonrió al tiempo en que Finn la besó en la mejilla.

Historia era una materia que todo el club Glee tenía en común, así que de a poco fueron llegando los chicos. Muertos de cansancio, por supuesto. Rendir un examen sobre la segunda revolución industrial a las ocho de la mañana, no era algo muy lindo que digamos. A medida que ingresaban al salón, notaban enseguida que sus co-capitanes habían vuelto a estar juntos. No les sorprendió demasiado, claro.

- Hola Quinn. – la saludó Mercedes.

- Hola Mer, ¿cómo estás?

- Bien, supongo. Y veo que vos mejor que ayer. – la rubia sonrió.

Brittany y Santana se sumaron a las chicas con sus dedos meñiques entrelazados como siempre.

- ¿Estudiaron? – preguntó la latina.

- Yo sólo se que nos van a preguntar acerca de algo de los robots. – replicó la inocente Brit y las demás giraron los ojos entre risas.

- No necesito estudiar si presté atención en clase. – presumió la capitana de las Cheerios.

- ¡Bárbaro! Ahora tengo alguien para copiarme. – sostuvo Santana guiñando un ojo.

Así, minutos después, llegó la profesora. Luego de ordenarles a todos que se sienten y separen sus pupitres, les entregó las hojas del examen a cada uno.

Para el final del módulo todas ellas habían sido entregadas. Desde las que habían sido completadas sin la menor dificultad, hasta las que estaban con más de la mitad de la prueba en blanco. La profesora entonces autorizó a sus alumnos a salir al recreo.

Como luego de cualquier examen, todos se preguntaron entre ellos cómo les había ido. De qué manera respondieron tal pregunta, etcétera. Pero al ratito el tópico siglo XIX quedó atrás.

Finn se separó de su novia y la pareja asiática un momento, para acercarse a Quinn. Rachel los miró de reojo, primero algo celosa pero luego entendiéndolo todo y siguiendo hablando con los chicos.

- Quinn, perdón por lo de ayer. No fui muy amable con vos...

- Está bien Finn. No fuiste más que sincero y eso es lo que necesito de un amigo. Honestidad en las buenas y en las malas. – él sonrió.

- ¿Estás mejor?

- Sí, gracias por preocuparte.

- Amigos son amigos.

- Es lindo saber que cuento con un chico para no ser más que amigos. Vos la tenés a Rachel otra vez, por lo que veo. – sostuvo la rubia con simpatía.

- Me dijiste que le de tiempo, pero parece que nos dimos cuenta que nos hacíamos falta sólo en un par de días.

- Me parece perfecto, me alegro por vos. Por ustedes.

- ¿Sigue sin caerte bien?

- No, con el paso del tiempo pude ver que es una gran chica. No se si mi amiga, pero una muy buena compañera seguro. Te merece.

- Ojalá encuentres alguien para vos. Valés mucho Quinn, no te olvides nunca de eso.

- Gracias otra vez Finn. ¿Nos vemos en el ensayo esta tarde?

- Sin duda. Adiós amiga. – se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego volver con quienes estaba.

- Hasta pronto amigo. – murmuró para sí la rubia con una dulce sonrisa, viéndolo irse. Mercedes, Finn, los chicos de Glee... Su mundo no se simplificaba en sólo Sam y Puck, había más. Había amigos que la querían tal cual era, y la iban a apoyar siempre. A pesar de todo lo que le había pasado desde el embarazo, aún tenía motivos para ser feliz. Muchos.


	11. Español

**¡Hola! Tardé algunos días en terminar este capítulo pero acá está. ¡Espero que les guste! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

Will esperó que todos los chicos del club Glee hayan entrado al salón para comenzar su clase. No era suya específicamente, Glee era algo que todos compartían. Porque no era una materia curricular, era un taller optativo. Si estaban ahí era porque les gustaba.

- Para esta semana se me ocurrió hacer algo especial. ¿Por qué no combinar el club Glee con mi materia? Quiero que elijan dúos en español para que las interpreten ustedes mismos, buscando sentimiento en las mismas.

- ¿Como una competencia? – preguntó Tina.

- Si eso quieren...

- ¿Qué nos ganaríamos? – cuestionó Santana. - Yo me quedé con las ganas de esa cena en Breadstix la última vez... – dijo otorgándole una mirada fulminante a Quinn.

- No sabía que era sí o sí necesario un premio. –rió el profesor. – Pero si eso los alienta más, podríamos pensar en algo. Diferente si es posible.

- ¿Qué tal si elegimos premios distintos cada uno? – sugirió Rachel, rodeada por un brazo de Finn. – No creo que nosotras queramos lo mismo que los varones, por ejemplo.

- ¡Boletos para el Superbowl! – exclamó Finn emocionado mientras que Artie y Mike parecía encantarles la idea.

- ¡Órdenes de pago gratis en el centro comercial! – profirió Brittany, por su parte. Hasta a la misma Lauren le fascinó aquello.

- ¡Ey chicos! – los detuvo Will. - ¿Quizás algo un poco más accesible para mí? No cosecho plata todavía...

- El Sr. Schues tiene razón. Tenemos que elegir otra cosa... – sostuvo Artie bastante desilusionado.

- A menos que... – comenzó Mercedes y todos la miraron enseguida. – Los que pierdan podrían pagarle el premio a los ganadores.

Los chicos terminaron aceptando esa idea, era lo más justo. Will también les dio el "sí", y ahora cada uno estaba ansiando ganar.

- ¿Cuándo va a ser el gran duelo? –inquirió Mike.

- Bueno, hoy es martes así que supongo que el viernes. ¿Les avisan a Sam y Puck?

Quinn se encogió de hombros al escuchar ese par de nombres. Para cambiar de tema, hizo una pregunta que alguien debería haber hecho desde el principio.

- ¿Cómo nos dividimos por parejas?

- Bueno, cuando lo decidimos por sorteo con las baladas, no todos quedaron conformes. Así que pónganse de acuerdo entre ustedes. Puede ser una chica con un chico, dos chicas o dos chicos. Seguro hay suficientes duetos para todas las variantes posibles.

Finn y Rachel se miraron instantáneamente con una gran sonrisa, al igual que Mike y Tina. Artie estaba por acercársele a Brittany para pedirle ser su pareja pero Santana ya le había agarrado la mano antes.

- ¡Vamos Brit! - le pidió la latina. - Desde que tenés novio ya no estamos mucho tiempo juntas. Es como que extraño eso.

La rubia buscó con los ojos la autorización de Artie y él le asintió, algo decepcionado pero sabiendo que su novia tenía derecho a estar también con sus amigas de vez en cuando.

Para ese momento quedaban libres él, Mercedes, Lauren y Quinn. El joven pudo ver cómo Mercedes se acercaba a la rubia a pedirle ser su compañera y ella aceptaba encantada. No tenía otra opción que Lauren. No es que tuviese algo en contra de ella, sólo que prácticamente no la conocía y nunca habían cantado juntos. La muchacha notó cómo él la estaba mirando y suspiró para luego ir a enfrentarlo.

- Escuchame Abrams, cantaría con vos pero no creo que ni a Evans ni a Puckerman les guste demasiado ser compañeros. Ya sabés, con todo lo que pasaron ayer. Lo mejor sería que seas la pareja del chico rubio, si no te molesta.

- Cla... claro. – tartamudeó Artie intimidado por las habilidades de lucha de Lauren.

- Bueno, ¿ya se organizaron? – interrumpió Will y todos asintieron. - ¿Me nombran las parejas así las anoto?

La lista quedó así:

Rachel y Finn.

Tina y Mike.

Santana y Brittany.

Quinn y Mercedes.

Artie y Sam.

Lauren y Puck.

Enseguida el timbre sonó y varios salieron al recreo, mientras que otros se quedaron conversando acerca de cuándo se juntarían a ensayar, etcétera. Todos estaban muy emocionados por la competencia, con inmensas ganas de obtener el premio.

Por la tarde, Lauren fue a casa de Puck a avisarle sobre el gran duelo.

- Hola Zizes, ¿qué te trae por acá'?

- Compañerismo, nada más. Hoy en el club Glee nos asignaron duetos en español para una especie de competencia. Te quedaban tres opciones de pareja, Evans, Abrams o conmigo, así que supuse que preferirías que yo sea tu compañera.

- Sí, sobre eso... Rachel ya me contó del tema antes, pero la verdad es que con Sam ya hicimos las paces hoy. Así que tenemos la canción perfecta para cantar juntos.

Lauren lo quedó mirando perpleja, con los ojos como platos, hasta que por fin abrió la boca.

- Bueno Puckerman, como quieras. La verdad me hacés un favor porque la voz de Abrams es mejor que la tuya. Más posibilidades de que ganemos, porque vamos a ganar.

- Sí, eso está por verse Zizes. De todas maneras, gracias por la oferta y por venirte hasta acá a avisarme.

Ella giró los ojos retirándose con destino a la casa de su nuevo compañero. No podía entenderlo, ¿cómo Puck y Sam se podían haber reconciliado después de lo del día anterior? Pero prefería no meterse en sus problemas, eran una pérdida de tiempo. Aún aunque Puck le gustase bastante y ella no lo quisiese aceptar...

Artie abrió la puerta de su casa y para su sopresa, se encontró con Lauren.

- ¿Qué tal Abrams?

- Ho...hola Lauren, ¿cómo estás? – la saludó intentando ser simpático.

- Bien, pero el que va a estar mejor vas a ser vos cuando escuches ésta noticia: ¡vas a ser mi pareja en la competencia!

El chico la miró de la misma manera atónita que Lauren a Puck.

- Sí, parece que Evans y Puckerman se decidieron por unir sus fuerzas. – le informó ella.

- Sam me contó cuando lo llamé hace un rato. Pero el problema es que apenas supe que no tenía pareja, alguien más me llamó para serla.

- ¿¡Qué? – exclamó ella como si todo el universo se hubiese puesto en su contra. - ¡¿Quién?

- Tina. – respondió con timidez por los gritos de la chica. – Casi me lo suplicó. Al parecer no puede lograr que Mike cante, y menos en español. Y la verdad, tiene muchas ganas de poder llevarse el premio esta vez. Así que acepté.

- Entonces... ¿tengo que cantar con el asiático?

- Suerte con eso Lauren, nos estamos viendo. – se despidió cerrándole la puerta en la cara para cortar la conversación.

La muchacha no podía creer lo mal que le habían funcionado las cosas. Había tenido la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a Puck y todo salió exactamente del inverso modo. No quería cantar con Mike, sabía que no iban a ganar así. Decidió entonces tomar una decisión: salir de la competencia.

Por otro lado, Finn había ido a la casa de Rachel después del colegio. Luego de algunos cuantos besos en su cama, él tuvo que pensar lo típico para no excitarse: cuándo casi mata al cartero atroppellándolo.

- Rach, ¿por qué no empezamos a prepararnos para la competencia del club Glee? – sugirió con la respiración entrecortada, para distraerse. No quería ir muy lejos sin que Rachel estuviera de acuerdo.

Ella sonrió, para luego levantarse de la cama e ir a encender su computadora.

- Si se trata de artistas que canten en español, hay una que es mi preferida. "A quién le importa", de Thalia, me ayudó a seguir adelante con mi vida en muchas ocasiones. Creo que para rendirle un honor a esa ídola, porque se lo debo, tengo el dúo perfecto.

Finn sonrió, no tenía la menor idea de quién era Thalia pero le encantaba ver a su novia tan enfocada y siendo tan... ella.

Rachel imprimió un par de hojas y le entregó una a Finn. Él comenzó a leer atentamente, con esfuerzos para entender el idioma.

- Sí, sospeché que no captarías muy bien la letra. – observó con gracia. - De nada, te imprimí la traducción en inglés.

La morocha le dio la segunda hoja a su novio y el chico, al leerla, sonreía cada vez más.

- Es hermosa Rach.

- Me alegro que te guste. ¿Te parece que cantemos ésta?

- Totalmente.

- Bien, porque en la última competencia perdimos a propósito. Esta vez nos merecemos ganar, ¿no te parece?

- Por supuesto. – contestó Finn, regresando a la boca de la joven para besarla con pasión.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Brittany, Santana se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo entero con una sonrisa orgullosa.

- Brit, ya se que vamos a cantar.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí. Nosotras dos tenemos demasiado talento para desperdiciarlo, así que definitivamente vamos a ganar con esta canción. Shakira y Beyoncé son dos divas de las pocas, y hace unos años unieron sus voces en un dúo con la versión en inglés, y también en español. Supongo que conocés "Beautiful Liar", ¿verdad?

- ¡Es una de mis preferidas! – respondió emocionada.

- Bueno, como latina que soy podría enseñarte a que hagamos a la perfección "Bello Embustero", ¿te parece?

- ¿Pero no íbamos a cantar "Beaitiful Liar? – preguntó desilusionada.

- Ay amiga, se ve que salir con un perdedor te vuelve todavía más estúpida. ¡Te dije que era la versión en español!

- ¡Ah, cierto!

Santana giró los ojos primero pero enseguida rompieron en carcajadas las dos como en los buenos tiempos. Eran las mejores amigas del mundo, eso lo sabía cualquiera.

Por último, Quinn había ido a la casa de Mercedes. A ninguna de las dos se les ocurría que cantar, y daban vueltas por la habitación hace un par de horas.

- Mer, ya son las siete. Debería irme a mi casa, a mi mamá no le gusta quedarse sola mucho tiempo.

- ¡Pero es que no se nos ocurrió nada para la competencia! ¿Cómo puede ser?

- No se, tal vez mañana nos venga algo a la cabeza.

- Ojalá que sí. Bueno, nos vemos Quinnie.

- Chau Mer, te quiero.

- Yo también amiga. – se despidió de la rubia en la puerta para que después ella se alejase de la misma.

Quinn caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, su casa estaba a pocas cuadras. De repente escuchó algunos truenos, y como de la nada, las gotas de una tormenta empezaron a empaparla. Para hacer las cosas peores, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse. "¡Qué gran día para volverse caminando!", pensó, empezando a sentir frío.

Algunos segundos después, la muchacha escuchó que un auto se estacionaba detrás de ella. No quiso darse vuelta por si las dudas, pero aún así el conductor fue quien se acercó a ella.

Era Puck, quien depositó un abrigo sobre los hombros de ella.

- ¿Qué hacés acá? – preguntó la rubia, primero asustada, pero más tranquila al reconocerlo.

- Qué gran manera de saludarme Q. Estaba volviendo de la casa de tu ex, justo cuando te cruzé.

- ¿Mi ex? – inquirió sorprendida. - ¿Sam?

- Así es princesa. Él y yo vamos a hacer el dúo en español juntos.

- ¿Qué?

- Que él y yo vamos a hacer el dúo en español juntos.

- Ya se idiota, escuché. Pero hasta donde yo se, ayer...

- Shhh. – pronunció el joven situando su dedo índice en la boca de ella. – Se perfectamente lo que pasó ayer. Pero adiviná qué, ¡hicimos las paces!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Que hicimos las paces! Q, deberías ir a hacerte ver los oídos. – bromeó él y ella giró los ojos.

- ¿Te comiste un payaso Puckerman? Simplemente no lo entiendo.

- Pensé que no te haría muy bien vernos peleados, así que fui a su casa con buenas intenciones. ¿Es eso tan malo?

- No, sólo...

- ¿Sólo?

- Gracias Puck.

- De nada Quinn, es lo mejor para vos.

- Para los tres, querrás decir.

- Claro, para los tres. – mintió. – Ey, ¿te alcanzo a tu casa?

- Estoy a dos cuadras Puck, gracias igual.

- Insisto. No quiero que te mojes. – ella sonrió, subiéndose a su auto.

**Puck POV**

Se que estarán pensando que me llevo algo entre manos, y la verdad es que tienen toda la razón. Como les dije antes voy a conquistar de vuelta a Quinn cueste lo que cueste. Cuando esta tarde Rachel me llamó para ponerme al día (claro, porque ahora somos amigos), me contó que me habían anotado con Lauren Zizes para la competencia del club Glee. Y así fue como las ideas me empezaron a caer del cielo. Lo que menos necesitaba Quinn en este momento, era vernos a Evans y a mí con sentencia de muerte el uno al otro. Entonces decidí ir a la casa de ese imbécil, e intentar arreglar las cosas.

FLASHBACK

- Hola Sam.

- ¿Qué hacés acá Puckerman?

- Sí, yo también te extrañé. – bromeé. – Venía a disculparme.

Vi como el chico me miraba con extrañeza, sin entender a qué me refería.

- Por lo de ayer, y el sábado claro. – seguí. – Quiero decir, perdón por lo de McDonalds, y por la pelea.

- Bueno... lo de ayer lo empecé yo.

- Es verdad, pero yo te di las razones. – él asintió con una media sonrisa. – En fin, ¿estamos a mano?

Evans pareció dudarlo un poco, pero luego tomó la mía.

- Gracias Sam.

- Está bien Puck, entiendo lo que sentís por ella.

- Y yo entiendo cómo te debés haber sentido vos al enterarte de lo que pasó. No va a volver a ocurrir, es una promesa. ¿Amigos?

- Amigos. – wow, éste chico sí que era fácil de convencer.

- Hoy en el club Glee parece que organizaron una especie de competencia de duetos en español. ¿Querés cantar conmigo?

- Eh... bueno. No tengo con quién más. – rió. - ¿Se te ocurre alguna canción?

- Bueno... hay una, pero no se si te va a gustar. – sostuve sacando una hoja de papel de mi bolsillo, para luego dársela.

- Gracias a Dios que entiendo este idioma muy bien. – dijo él, y yo solté una risita falsa. – Wow, es perfecta para nosotros dos.

- ¿Sí? Bueno entonces mañana nos juntamos a ensayar después del colegio. El viernes es el gran duelo.

- Ok, nos vemos Puck.

- Hasta mañana Sam. – saludé retirándome con una sonrisa victoriosa.

FIN FLASHBACK

Cuando Quinn escuche la canción, tendrá que tomar una decisión. Ya tengo ventaja porque yo tomé la iniciativa en la "reconciliación". Estacioné en la casa de ella, y la miré con una sonrisa. Aquella no era falsa porque cada vez que yo la observaba, su imagen me alegraba el día. No podía ser más hermosa.

- Gracias por traerme Puck.

- Es el tercer "gracias" que me decís hoy. No tenés que agradecerme nada Q, si lo hago es porque te quiero.

Ella sonrió y se bajó del auto. Caminó hasta la puerta de su casa, y antes de entrar me saludó con la mano. Le devolví el gesto, y arranqué hacia mi hogar. La tormenta paró enseguida, y poco después tocaron la puerta de mi casa. La abrí y me encontré con Zizes que me venía a avisar que haríamos el dúo juntos. Pobrecita, cuando le conté que cantaría con Sam me miró con una enorme cara de desilusión. Parece que nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos, y espero que Quinn tampoco. Es la única que me interesa en realidad.


	12. Paraíso

**Ésta semana empecé las clases (¬¬), así que lamentablemente no esperen que actualice muy seguido :( Voy a intentar hacerlo cuando pueda, porque me encanta escribir el fic, y compartirlo con ustedes. No se si se los dejé claro ya, pero lo voy a decir cuantas veces haga falta: MUCHAS, PERO MUCHAS, GRACIAS POR LEERLO Y LOS REVIEWS. Son ustedes los que me dan ganas de seguirlo :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Al día siguiente volvieron al colegio Puck y Sam, y cada uno por su cuenta se dirigió en el horario de siempre a la clase del club Glee. Todos los recibieron con una cálida bienvenida, menos Quinn que ni se les acercó.

- Buenos días chicos. - saludó Will cuando ya todos estaban sentados. – Me alegro que Puck y Sam estén de vuelta. Me imagino que les habrán hecho saber de la competencia. – los chicos asintieron.

- Sr. Schues, hubo algunos cambios de parejas. – le informó Artie. – Tina va a cantar conmigo. – Mike y Brittany, por su expresión, parecieron tomarse aquella noticia con algo de celos.

- ¿Y entonces Sam con quién? – preguntó el profesor.

- Conmigo. – afirmó Puck para la sorpresa de todos menos los que ya sabían. Will levantó las cejas apenas escuchó la voz de Puck.

- Eh... Bueno, me parece bien. – mintió. – Supongo que Lauren cantará con Mike, ¿verdad?

- Sí, sobre eso Sr. Schues... – intervino ella. – decidí salir de la competencia.

Nuevamente el coro se cubrió de miradas asombradas, especialmente Mike.

- Pero... ¿entonces yo con quién canto?

- Lo lamento Chang, pero decime si pensás que ganaríamos como pareja.

El chico hizo una mueca, Lauren tenía un punto.

- Bueno, creo que serían solo cinco parejas así. – observó Will. - ¿Ya encontraron sus dúos?

Casi todos asintieron, menos Quinn y Mercedes que se miraron entre sí preocupadas.

- Nosotras aún no. – respondió la morocha.

- Todavía tienen hoy y mañana, pero apúrense por favor. – les pidió el Sr. Schuester y las chicas asintieron. – Cambiando de tema, ¿alguien tiene algo para cantar ahora? No necesariamente en español, cualquier cosa.

Rachel se levantó enseguida, tomando la mano de su novio.

- Con Finn elegimos una canción bilingüe, así él practica cantar en ese idioma. Porque claro, yo puedo hacerlo a la perfección. – sostuvo con su personalidad tan Rachel.

- Los escuchamos entonces. – pronunció Will sentándose.

"_**Looking For Paradise" (Alicia Keys & Alejandro Sanz)**_

_**Rachel:**_

_**Driving in a fast car**__**  
**__**Trying to get somewhere**__**  
**__**Don´t know where I´m going**__**  
**__**But i gotta get there**__**  
Finn:  
**__**A veces me siento perdido**__**  
**__**Inquieto, solo y confundido**__**  
**__**Entonces me ato a las estrellas**__**  
**__**Y al mundo entero le doy vueltas**__**  
Rachel:  
**__**I'm singing for somebody like you**__**  
**__**Sorta like me baby**__**  
Finn:**_

_**Y**__**o canto para alguien como tú**__**  
**__**Pon la oreja, nena**__**  
**__**Estoy buscando ese momento**__**  
**__**La música, que cuando llega**__**  
**__**Me llena con su sentimiento**__**  
**__**Con sentimiento, vida llena**__**  
Rachel:  
**__**Walking down the sideway**__**  
**__**Looking for innocence**__**  
**__**Trying to find my way**__**  
**__**Trying to make some sense**__**  
Finn:  
**__**Yo canto para alguien como tú**__**  
**__**Sólo como tú, baby**__**  
Rachel:**_

_**I'm singing for somebody like you**__**  
Ambos:**_

_**What about you**__**  
Rachel:**_

_**I'm singing for someone**__**  
**__**Someone like you**__**  
Finn:**_

_**Tú, dime a quién le cantas**__**  
Ambos:**_

'_**Cause there's something about you there**__**  
Rachel:**_

_**Speaks to my heart**__**  
**__**Speaks to my soul**__**  
Finn:  
**__**I'm singing for someone**__**  
**__**Sorta like you**__**  
Rachel:**_

_**Yo canto para alguien**__**  
**__**Someone like you, someone like me**__**  
Finn:**_

_**Sólo como tú, oh, my sister**__**  
**__**Todo el mundo va buscando ese lugar**__**  
Ambos:**_

_**Looking for paradise**__**  
Finn:  
**__**A ese corazón herido**__**  
**__**La música le da sentido**__**  
**__**Te damos con la voz tus alas**__**  
**__**Le damos a tus pies camino**__**  
Rachel:**_

_**Oh is anybody out there**__**  
**__**Feel like I feel**__**  
**__**Trying to find a better way**__**  
Ambos:**_

_**So we can heal**__**  
Rachel:  
**__**I'm singing for somebody like you**__**  
**__**Sorta like me baby**__**  
Finn:**_

_**Yo canto para alguien como tú**__**  
**__**Sólo como tú**__**  
Rachel:**_

_**What about you?**__**  
Finn:**_

_**Yo canto para ti**__**  
Rachel:**_

_**I'm singing for someone**__**  
Finn:**_

_**Yo canto para alguien**__**  
Ambos:**_

'_**Cause there's something about you there**__**  
Rachel:**_

_**Speaks to my heart**_

_**Finn:**_

_**Speaks to my heart**__**  
Rachel:**_

_**Speaks to my soul**__**  
Finn:  
**__**I'm singing for someone**__**  
Rachel**_

_**I'm singing**__**  
Finn:**_

_**Sorta like you**__**  
Rachel:**_

_**Yo canto para alguien**__**  
**__**Someone like you, someone like me**__**  
Ambos:**_

_**Sólo como tú, oh, my sister**__**  
**__**Todo el mundo va buscando ese lugar**__**  
**__**Looking for paradise**__**  
**__**Oh oh oh oh**_

Luego de los aplausos, la pareja volvió a sentarse y Will se paró en el frente.

- Muy bien chicos. Me encantó porque además tuvieron una excelente pronunciación. Los felicito.

Rachel y Finn sonrieron, agarrados de la mano, para que luego ella apoyase su cabeza sobre el hombro de él. No mucho después sonó el timbre del recreo.

Puck se ubicó delante de Quinn antes de que ella se fuera. Sam ya se había ido con los demás al pasillo.

- Hola preciosa.

- Puck, basta.

- ¿Basta de qué?

- De ésto, hacerte el amigo conmigo.

- Wow, eso rima. – observó él entre risas.

- Te estoy hablando en serio. No quiero nada con vos, ni siquiera una amistad.

- Pero... pensé que habías dicho que estabas enamorada de mí.

- Lo estoy, pero también está Sam. – él giró los ojos. - No puedo estar con uno sin lastimar al otro. Así que decidí cortar relaciones con ambos.

- ¿Y qué?, ¿ya no vas a hablarme?

- Es lo mejor para los tres.

- En el fondo yo se que sabés que lo mejor es que estés conmigo. Pero está bien, como vos quieras princesa. No sin antes darnos un beso de despedida claro.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente, no por mucho tiempo porque él segundos después ya había pegado sus labios a los suyos.

La agarró por la cintura y la besó con toda la fuerza que tenía en su interior. La última vez ella lo había detenido, sin embargo ahora le correspondió aquel beso. Continuaron entrelazando sus lenguas por casi todo el recreo, parando en algunos momentos sólo para tomar aire.

- Bien, ahora sí me voy. – avisó él dándose vuelta.

- No Puck, esperá. – él sonrió y se volteó volviendo a estar frente a frente con Quinn. Ella lo acercó más, rodeándolo por el cuello. - Quizás ese no tiene por qué ser un beso de despedida. – susurró. – Pero ésto tiene que ser secreto.

- ¿Qué querés decir?

- Quiero estar con vos, pero sin que Sam se entere. Sin que nadie se entere. Para el resto tengo que seguir siendo la Quinn soltera.

- Está bien, aunque con eso está el riesgo de que se te acerquen muchachos interesados en vos.

- Me puedo defender sola.

Él la intentó volver a besar, embobado por la seguridad de la rubia que tanto le encantaba.

- Ey, ¡ahora no! – lo interrumpió ella. - Puede vernos cualquiera. – él sonrió.

- Bueno, hasta luego "Quinn soltera". – se despidió conformándose con darle un beso en la mejilla para luego irse al pasillo.

Quinn quedó allí sola en el salón, viéndolo alejarse. Sí, definitivamente el amor que sentía hacia Puck era más fuerte que el de hacia Sam. Pero el rubio al mismo tiempo le seguía importando, por eso no lo quería hacer sufrir si lo podía evitar.

A la salida del colegio, Rachel acompañó a Finn hasta su casa.

- ¿Querés pasar o tenés que hacer algo? – le preguntó él antes de entrar, ella sonrió.

- La verdad es que hoy no tengo tarea.

- Entonces pasá. – la invitó abriendo la puerta.

Ingresaron y se encontraron a Carole en la sala de estar.

- ¡Rachel! Qué alegría verte, pensé que ustedes dos habían...

La morocha dibujó en su rostro una tímida sonrisa, buscando los ojos de Finn.

- Sí mamá, pero por suerte estamos juntos otra vez.

- Me alegro mucho Finny, por lo dos. – los felicitó acariciando el cabello de su nuera. - ¿Les sirvo algo de merienda?

- La verdad, ahora que se me ocurre, podríamos salir a alguna cafetería. ¿Te gustaría Rach?

- Claro, ¡cómo no! – aceptó ella.

- Hay una a dos cuadras. – les sugirió Carole.

- Sí, sí, a esa misma. Chau ma. – se despidió Finn.

- Adiós hijo, nos vemos Rachie.

- Hasta luego señora Hudson.

- Por favor, soy tu suegra, ¡decime Carole! – le pidió con gracia y Rachel soltó una risita.

- Adiós Carole.

La pareja salió de la casa, encaminándose a la cafetería. Al llegar, se sentaron en un par de sillas de una mesita al lado de la ventana. Hicieron sus pedidos, y siguieron charlando con la mutua comodidad que compartían al estar juntos.

- La última vez que salimos no terminó muy bien... – observó ella.

- Sí, pero no te preocupes, ésta vez no lo voy a arruinar. – prometió agarrándole suavemente una de sus manos. – ¿Rach?

- ¿Sí?

- Te amo...

Ella lo miró enternecida, inclinando su cabeza con una dulce sonrisa.

- Sabés que yo también.

- Pero en serio, te amo muchísimo.

- Yo también lo digo en serio Finn. – afirmó entre pequeñas risas.

- Lo que intento decir, es que no quiero perderte nunca. Sos lo mejor que tengo, y como me dijiste alguna vez, posiblemente la única persona que me acepta tal cual soy.

- Además de tu mamá. – agregó élla con una sonrisa que mostraba sus perfectos dientes.

- Además de mi mamá, claro. Quiero que sepas que yo también te amo por TODO lo que sos.

- ¿Hasta por mi irritante personalidad que a todos le molesta? Incluso a mí...

- Eso es hasta lo que creo más me gusta de vos.

Ella sonrió con los ojos humedecidos, mientras él la miraba maravillado. Verla sonreír era como imaginarse ver a un ángel.

- ¿Sabés? Una vez el Sr. Schues me dijo que alguna vez habría un chico que me quiera así, como lo describís vos.

Él le acarició la cara con la mano que tenía libre, jugueteando también con sus cabellos negros.

- Sos hermosa.

- Vos más. – ahora fue él el que soltó una leve risita.

El camarero les depositó en la mesa un par de submarinos con algunos tostados de jamón y queso. Los chicos le agradecieron y empezaron a devorar sus pedidos.

- Finn... me gustaría hablarte de algo. – anunció la morocha luego de limpiarse la boca con una servilleta.

- No me preocupes, ¿pasó algo?

- ¿No puedo simplemente querer hablar con vos que ya tenés que pensar que es algo malo? – preguntó con gracia.

- Perdón, te escucho.

- Bueno, veo que siempre saltamos este tema pero...

- ¿Es sobre Puck? Porque en serio, ya lo superé. No me molesta que seas su amiga, sólo te pido que me des un tiempo antes de que YO decida volver a serlo.

- ¿Podrías dejarme terminar de hablar? – Finn la miró por un momento para luego asentir. – No es sobre Puck, es sobre algo más. Yo... estoy lista.

- ¿Lista para qué? – preguntó él muy confundido.

- Para... dejar de ser virgen. – confesó algo ruborizada, pero con un tono de absoluta seguridad. La expresión de Finn cambió enseguida, mirándola fijo. Pero luego de unos pocos minutos, él dibujo su media sonrisa que Rachel tanto adoraba. Ésto, la hizo sonreír a ella también, sintiéndose más cómoda.

- ¿Estás segura? No quiero presionarte...

- Es mi decisión Finn, así que sí: estoy muy segura. Y más todavía de que con la única persona que quisiera hacerlo es con vos.

- Gracias Rach, no sabés qué bien me pone que me digas eso. Aún así voy a esperarte todo lo que necesites, no hay apuro.

- Ya lo se, gracias a vos también. Además, me gustaría que tengamos claras ciertas cosas...

- ¿Cómo cuáles?

- Vos sabés... no va a ser tu primera vez. La protección.

- Oh... – pronunció entendiendo a qué se refería. – Sobre eso no te preocupes amor, nunca lo haría sin estar preparado.

- ¿Nunca? – preguntó ella alejándose un poco por la hiriente sorpresa.

- Me refiero, no hasta que ambos tomemos la decisión de tener hijos. – se explicó intentando tranquilizarla, y lográndolo.

- Finn... ¿o sea que te gustaría tener hijos conmigo algún día? – preguntó con los ojos brillándole de la ilusión.

- Por supuesto amor, - respondió con dulzura acariciándole la mano. - ya te lo he dicho. Vamos a criarlos judíos, todo como vos lo desees. - Una vez más, el muchacho la hizo sonreír como sólo él lo hacía.

- No te das una idea de lo afortunada que me siento de ser tu novia Finn Hudson. Hasta a veces dudo si te merezco... – él negó con la cabeza en señal de objeción.

- Al contrario Rach, VOS sos demasiado para mí.

Y así, volvieron a besarse por milésima vez quizás, con la esperanza de estar siempre juntos. El único "nunca" que parecía valerles, era el de jamás separarse.


	13. Duelo

**¡Hola mis queridos gleeks! Como ya les dije, empecé las clases, y por eso tardé en actualizar. ¡Pero acá está! Hace rato que quería escribir la parte de la competencia, y por fin la terminé. Espero que no les aburra demasiado el capítulo jajaja. Gracias por sus reviews & lecturas, me hacen muy pero muy bien :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

El jueves después del colegio Quinn volvió a ir a la casa de Mercedes. Se habían juntado el día anterior pero aún nada les venía a la mente para cantar juntas.

- Creo que ya es hora de rendirnos Mer... – asumió la rubia sentada en la cama de su amiga.

- No podemos Q, tiene que haber alguna maldita canción en español que nos sirva.

- Tendría que haber, pero al parecer no la hay.

- El problema es que hay millones de duetos femeninos en español, pero ninguno dice lo que sentimos.

- Es que Mercedes... ¿qué es lo que sentimos?

- Interesante pregunta. ¿qué sentís vos por ejemplo últimamente?

Quinn abrió bien los ojos, menuda pregunta. Sentía que estaba traicionando a Sam aún ya habiendo cortado con él. Sentía que lo traicionaba por no decirle que había empezado a salir con Puck ayer. Sentía que ocultárselo era una especie de crimen. El anillo le quemaba en su mano, ¿por qué no se lo había sacado todavía? ¿Es que todavía le importaba Sam?

- Yo... no siento nada. – mintió sin disimularlo demasiado bien.

- ¿Nada? – inquirió la morocha levantando una ceja. – No es muy convincente esa respuesta Q. ¿Qué es lo que me estás guardando?

- Na...nada. ¡¿Por qué te estaría guardando algo? – exclamó muy nerviosa.

- Te conozco Fabray, por algo puedo llamarme tu amiga.

La rubia bajó su cabeza, no le daba la cara para seguir mirándola a los ojos mientras le mentía. Mercedes se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado y acomodando un brazo sobre la espalda de su amiga.

- Como tu amiga, también podés contar conmigo Quinn. – le recordó con dulzura.

- Si te lo dijera, ¿realmente quedaría entre nosotras?

- Por supuesto, confiá en mí.

- No quiero que lo sepa ni Tina, ni Rachel, ni Brittany, ni Kurt, ¡ni por supuesto Santana!

- Tenés mi palabra.

- Bueno... – aceptó para luego largar un profundo suspiro antes de confesarse. – Yo... estoy saliendo con Puck.

Quinn hubiese esperado que Mercedes abriese los ojos como platos al escuchar aquello, sin embargo la morocha solo asintió con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué no estás retándome o algo por estilo? – preguntó la rubia muy confundida.

- Porque tarde o temprano iba a pasar. Desde que estabas embarazada lo sospechaba. Me sorprendí bastante cuando empezaste a salir con Sam, ¿sabías? Siempre te imaginé terminando en los brazos de Puckzilla.

- ¡Pero no es así Mercedes! ¡Sam realmente me importa! ¡Ese es mi gran drama estos días! ¡La indecisión! ¡No puedo decidirme entre dos personas que amo!

- Pará, ¿me acabás de decir que amás a Sam?

Quinn se quedó sin habla, había dicho que lo amaba sin darse cuenta. Aquello había salido de lo más profundo de su alma.

- Creo que sí... – contestó con una atónita expresión de shock en su rostro.

- Amiga, la verdad es que estás en un enorme problema. – afirmó la otra muchacha.

- Sí Mercedes, gracias por recordarme lo que ya se.

- No Quinn, todo se va a solucionar. Sólo necesitás algo que te ayude a encontrar tus verdaderos sentimientos por cada uno de los dos. ¡Una canción! – exclamó con ánimo.

- ¿Cuál? ¿Alguna que hable sobre una perra que juega a dos puntas?

- No Quinn, no te insultes más. No estás haciendo nada malo en realidad. Decime una cosa, ¿vos realmente preferís estar con Puck?

Ella volvió a pensar bastante la respuesta antes de pronunciarla. ¿Por qué Mercedes le hacía preguntas tan difíciles?

- ¿No te fu clara ya diciéndote que NO SE?

- Sí Q, pero tenés que saberlo... en alguna parte de tu corazón. Está bien, no te voy a presionar más. Sólo te aconsejo acordarte de la personalidad y de lo que viviste con cada uno.

- Está bien, ¿pero eso en qué nos va ayudar con la elección de la canción?

- Te va a ayudar a escribirla.

- ¡¿Qué?

- ¿No te parece perfecto? Tenés millones de sentimientos que descargarte de tu sistema, y hacer una canción original nos daría ventaja de más como para ganar.

- ¡¿Cómo esperás que escriba una canción para manaña? - exclamó pensando que su amiga estaba enloqueciendo.

- Es fácil Q, sólo escribí la letra como si fuese una entrada en tu diario íntimo.

- No tengo diario íntimo.

- Yo tampoco, pero es una forma de decir. Escribí lo que sentís. Y la música es muy fácil, le cambiamos la letra a cualquier canción.

- Perdón Mercedes, pero me parece que es una idea totalmente desubicada.

- Bueno, entonces la voy a escribir yo. Vos sólo cantá mañana lo que te envíe ésta noche por mail.

- Mer, ¿no te parece que estás exagerando un poco? ¿Tanto te interesa que ganemos?

- No Quinn, me interesa ayudarte. Ahora andá a tu casa tranquila, yo me encargo de ésto.

A la rubia aún no le convencía nada de aquello, pero el tema realmente la estaba hartando así que aceptó. Obedeciendo a la morocha se encaminó a su hogar, dejando a la otra joven con toda una labor por delante.

A las 2 AM Quinn recibió el correo electrónico que decía lo siguiente:

_Quinnie, tenías razón, hacer una canción era demasiado complicado. Estuve hasta esta hora intentándolo pero me es imposible, prefiero irme a dormir ahora sino mañana no voy a poder levantarme. Vamos a tener que salir de la competencia como hicieron Lauren y Mike, pero sólo porque no conseguimos una canción. Es una lástima, seguro hubiésemos ganado estando juntas. Lo siento mucho amiga, te quiero. ¡Nos vemos mañana! _

Ya viernes por fin, los integrantes de New Directions se dirigieron a la clase del club Glee muy ansiosos por ganar.

- Buenas tardes chicos. – los saludó Will y todos le contestaron con un gran ánimo encima. – Veo que estás muy emocionados por la competencia. Espero que realmente nos cueste a todos elegir. ¿Preparados para empezar?

- ¡Sí! – gritaron al unísono.

- Bueno, vamos al auditorio.

Cuando ya estaban allí, Will se paró en el escenario.

- Damos por comenzado el gran "Glee-Duelo" de duetos en español. Invito a la primera pareja, Artie y Tina, a que nos den lo mejor de sí.

Los convocados se subieron al escenario, mientras que Will se ubicó junto al resto en los asientos. La música de "Tu recuerdo" de Ricky Martin comenzó a sonar.

_**Artie&t Tina**_

_Tu recuerdo sigue aqui__  
__como un aguacero__  
__rompe fuerte sobre mi__  
__hay pero a fuego lento__  
__quema y moja por igual__  
__ya no se lo que pensar__  
__si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal__  
_

_**Artie**__  
__Un beso gris, un beso blanco__  
__todo depende del lugar__  
__que yo me fui eso está claro,__  
__pero tu recuerdo no se va__  
__siento tus labios en las noches de verano__  
__ahí están cuidandome mi soledad,__  
__pero a veces me quiere matar__  
_

_**Artie&t Tina**_

_Tu recuerdo sigue aquí__  
__como un aguacero__  
__rompe fuerte sobre mi__  
__ay pero a fuego lento__  
__quema y moja por igual__  
__y ya no se lo que pensar__  
__si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal__  
_

_**Tina**__  
__A veces gris, a veces blanco__  
__todo depende del lugar__  
__que tu te fuiste eso es pasado__  
__se que te tengo que olvidar,__  
__pero yo le puse una velita a to' mis santos__  
__ahí está pa' que pienses mucho en mi__  
__no dejes de pensar en mi__  
_

_**Artie & Tina**_

_Tu recuerdo sigue aquí__  
__como un aguacero__  
__ay rompe fuerte sobre mi__  
__ay pero a fuego lento__  
__quema y moja por igual__  
__y ya no se lo que pensar__  
__si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal___

_Pensa en mi__  
__es antídoto y veneno al corazón__  
__piensa bien__  
__quema y que moja__  
__que viene y va__  
__tu dónde está__  
__atrapado entre los versos y el adiós___

_Tu recuerdo sigue aquí__  
__como aguacero de mayo__  
__rompe fuerte sobre mi__  
__y cae tan fuerte que hasta__  
__me quema hasta la piel__  
__quema y moja por igual__  
__y ya no se lo que pensar__  
__si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal___

A Brittany y Mike les fue inevitable no sentir celos al verlos cantar. Era obvio que todavía tenían química, sus voces sonaban perfectas juntas. Y la elección de la canción, con lo que pudieron entender, daba mucho que pensar. Aplausos brindados, la segunda pareja intercambió puestos con ellos dos, para dar por comenzado su turno. Eran Santana y Brittany empezando a cantar "Bello Embustero", de Shakira y Beyoncé.

_Santana, Santana_

_Brittany, Brittany_

_Miente, lo ves_

_Es un juego_

_(Yo conosco cosas del que tu no quieres ni saber)_

_Sabe decir lo que_

_Quieres oir_

_Un bello embustero_

_( solo por placer nuestra amistad no vamos a perder)_

_A mi tambien_

_Siempre quiere verme sola_

_No hay que caer_

_En su trampa una vez mas_

_[CHORUS:]_

_No nos pelearemos_

_No nos va a engañar_

_No terminaremos_

_Por un bello embustero_

_Nos va dividir? NO!_

_No nos va a exitar_

_Vamos a sufrir?_

_Por un bello embustero_

_Confiaba en el_

_Mas cuando lo que encontre_

_Besandote el cuello_

_(pero el no lo podia creer las dos caimos en su red)_

_Por que a ti?_

_si hay mil por ahi_

_El es un perro_

_(las dos sin querer caimos presas en su piel)_

_A mi tambien_

_siempre quiere verme sola_

_no hay que caer_

_en su trampa una vez mas_

_[CHORUS:]_

_No nos pelearemos_

_No nos va a engañar_

_No terminaremos_

_Por un bello embustero_

_Nos va dividir? NO!_

_No nos va a exitar_

_Vamos a sufrir?_

_Por un bello embustero_

_Lo creia tan mio_

_Yo vivia por el_

_Fuimos un desafio_

_Que pudo mas que el_

_es un hombre muy frio_

_no es de una mujer_

_Ya no nos puede engañar_

_Haremos con su juego, ya basta... de sus mentiras_

_Dile adios por las dos_

_[CHORUS:]_

_No nos pelearemos_

_No nos va a engañar_

_No terminaremos_

_Por un bello embustero_

_Nos va dividir? NO!_

_No nos va a exitar_

_Vamos a sufrir?_

_Por un bello embustero_

La actuación de Brittana fue realmente genial. Las voces de cada una, siendo ya maravillosas, juntas quedaban aún mejor. Los próximos fueron Finn y Rachel, que se subieron al escenario de la mano, tan enamorados como siempre. La canción de Thalia que la co-capitana había elegido era "Estoy enamorado", la cual cantaba con Pedro Capo.

_**Rachel**_

_Quiero beber los besos de tu boca__  
__Como si fueran gotas de rocío__  
__Y ahí en el aire dibujar tu nombre junto con el mío__  
_

_**Finn**__**  
**__Y en un acorde dulce de tu cara__  
__Hacía locuras en tu sentimiento__  
__Y en el sutil abrazo de tu noche__  
__Se pasó diciendo…__  
_

_**Finchel**__  
__Que estoy enamorad__  
__Y tu amor me hace grande__  
__Que estoy enamorad__  
__Y qué bien, qué bien me hace amarte__  
_

_**Finn  
**__Dentro de ti he quedado en cautiverio__  
__Para sumar el aire que respiras__  
__Y en cada espacio unir mis ilusiones__  
__Junto con tu vida__  
_

_**Rachel**_

_Que si naufrago me quedé en tu orilla__  
__Que de recuerdos solo me alimente__  
__Y que despierte del sueño profundo__  
__Solo para verte…__  
_

_**Finchel**__  
__Que estoy enamorad__  
__Y tu amor me hace grande__  
__Que estoy enamorad__  
__Y qué bien, qué bien me hace amarte___

_Voy a encender el fuego de tu piel callada__  
__Mojaré tus labios de agua apasionada__  
__No hará que tengamos__  
__Sueños de la nada___

_Que estoy enamorada (que estoy enamorado)__  
__Y tu amor me hace grande__  
__Que estoy enamorad__  
__Y que bien, qué bien me hace amarte___

_Que estoy enamorada (yo estoy enamorado)__  
__Y tu amor me hace grande__  
__Que estoy enamorad__  
__Y que bien, qué bien me hace amarte...__  
_

Está de más decir que la presentación de ellos dos fue épica. La letra tal como la había descripto Finn era hermosa, y además cualquier canción cantada por ellos dos era así. En momentos como aquél, donde estaban en los mejores días de su relación, el amor que se tenían lo podía palpitar cualquiera de los que los estaba escuchando. Escuchando y por supuesto también viendo, porque no dejaron ni un momento de sonreírse el uno al otro.

El siguiente turno fue el de Puck y Sam, momento que Quinn siguió fijamente con la mirada cuando los muchachos caminaron hacia el escenario. Iban sonriendo ambos dos, consientes de tener los ojos de la rubia sobre ellos. Esa canción que Puck había elegido era "Dos hombres y un destino" (David Bustamante y Álex).

_**Sam**_

_Ella tiene todo lo que siempre soñé,__  
__es la chica que busqué,__  
__es la chispa de mi piel,__  
__mi primer amor, mi primera vez.___

_**Puck**__  
__Ella es el regalo que tanto esperé__  
__cuando no pensaba ya,__  
__el volverme a enamorar,__  
__ella es como el sol de otro amanecer.__  
_

_**Puck y Sam**_

_Por el amor de esa mujer__  
__somos dos hombres con un mismo destino.___

_**Puck**__  
__Pero yo sé que ella me quiere a mi__  
__y que juega contigo.__  
_

_**Puck y Sam**_

_Por el amor de esa mujer__  
__somos dos hombres con un mismo destino.__  
_

_**Sam**_

_Y aunque me digas que ella es para ti__  
__y aunque seas mi amigo, lucharé.___

_**Puck**__  
__Cuándo está conmigo la hago mujer,__  
__le doy todo lo que sé,__  
__mi futuro y mi ayer,__  
__la sé despertar, la sé comprender.__  
_

_**Sam**_

_Cuándo está conmigo es niña otra vez,__  
__cada beso sabe a miel.__  
__Es amiga de los dos__  
__pero en el amor jugamos los tres.__  
_

_**Puck y Sam**__  
__Por el amor de esa mujer__  
__somos dos hombres con un mismo destino.___

_**Puck**__  
__Pero yo sé que ella me quiere a mi__  
__y que juega contigo.__  
_

_**Puck y Sam**__  
__Por el amor de esa mujer__  
__somos dos hombres con un mismo destino.___

_**Sam**_

_Y aunque me digas que ella es para ti__  
__y aunque seas mi amigo, lucharé.___

_**Puck**__  
__Lucharé__  
_

_**Sam**_

_Lucharé__  
_

_**Puck**__  
__Lucharé__  
_

_**Sam**_

_Lucharé__  
_

Durante el transcurso del dueto, los chicos miraban a _su _ Quinn cada tanto. Por supuesto, ese "destino" de ambos era ella. Todo el club Glee lo sabía perfectamente. La rubia, por su parte, no sabía dónde meterse. Quería llorar con todas sus fuerzas, pero por su orgullo sólo se permitió dejar caer un par de lágrimas. Mercedes posiblemente fue la única que las notó, porque estaba al lado de su amiga, y la abrazó fuerte. Puck y Sam, después de chocar manos, se sentaron y la observaron con atención.

- Bueno, creo que las últimas serían Mercedes y Quinn ¿verdad? – dijo Will rompiendo la tensión.

- Perdón Sr. Schues, pero no vamos a participar. – anunció Mercedes.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – preguntó él confundido al igual que el resto.

- No encontramos ninguna canción.

- Oh, es una pena pero bueno. De todos modos, al igual que Lauren y Mike, pueden votar. – las chicas asintieron. – Supongo que entonces no hay más parejas, es hora de la votación. Les voy a dar a cada uno un papelito, y por favor no se voten a ustedes mismos. Les conozco las letras por Español, así que al que vea que lo hizo le devuelvo el papel para que vote a otra pareja.

El profesor repartió los pedacitos de papel y esperó a que todos se los entregasen.

- Bueno, ya tenemos la pareja ganadora. – anunció Will - Hay un segundo puesto, y el tercero es compartido. Antes que nada quisiera decirles que estuvieron todos fantásticos. Me siento muy orgulloso de lo que lograron cantando en español, y eligieron muy buenos temas. Aunque por ejemplo, Brittany y Santana estuvieron maravillosas pero deberían haber buscado una letra que ustedes sientan al cantarla. ¿Me explico? – la latina giró los ojos mientras que su mejor amiga estaba en la luna. – Sin embargo los felicito a todos. Bueno, el segundo puesto es para Finn y Rachel con tres votos.

La pareja sonrió con ternura, quizás no habían ganado, pero habían disfrutado mucho cantar juntos.

- Y el primero, - siguió el Sr. Schues -, ¡es para Puck y Sam!

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gustó? **

**Si se preguntan quién votó a quién, se los digo:**

**Rachel - Puck y Sam (escribió también "Ricky Martin" con un corazoncito al lado).**

**Finn - Artie y Tina (Artie ha sido su amigo desde que entró al club Glee, y además junto a Tina sonaban asombrosos)**

**Quinn - Puck y Sam (no podía decidirse entre ellos dos, pero sí que los podía elegir como pareja).**

**Puck - Rachel y Finn (sus mejores amigos, aún aunque el último se niegue a hablarle). **

**Sam - Brittany y Santana (Shakira y Beyoncé le parecían una gran combinación de sensualidad y talento).**

**Santana - Puck y Sam (claro que si no podía votarse a ella misma, tenía que votar a los más sexys)**

**Brittany - Artie y Tina (aunque sintió celos, él seguía siendo su novio, y el que para ella era el mejor cantante).**

**Lauren - Puck y Sam (como ya saben, le gustaba mucho el primero)**

**Mike - Brittany y Santana (estaba enojado con Tina, y la presentación de Brittana había sido espectacular)**

**Tina - Rachel y Finn (así como hizo Rachel con Ricky Martin, Tina lo hizo con Thalia)**

**Mercedes - Rachel y Finn (tenía que admitirlo, ellos dos eran los mejores)**


	14. Margaritas

**Adivinen qué? Después de casi cuatro meses por fin decidí actualizar! Jajaja, mil perdones :( Es que la escuela me tiene re-que-te ocupada y dejé a este fic súper olvidado. Pero bueno, voy a hacer lo posible para actualizar más seguido (no prometo nada jajaja). Espero que estén bien, yo bárbaro porque a ver…. FINCHEL VOLVIÓ AL FIN! Lo triste es que hasta septiembre sin Glee pero aunque sea esperamos contentons, no? :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son todos obra de Don Ryan Murphy que según leí nos quiere sacar a Chord Overstreet en la 3ra temporada! Espero que sea un rumor nomás, sino voy a extrañar muchísimo a Sam :(**

Todo el coro aplaudió a Sam y Puck, quienes compartieron un choque de palmas orgullosos de su triunfo. Quinn los miraba de reojo, con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Y bien chicos, ¿qué eligen de premio? – les preguntó el Sr. Schues.

- Creo que hay una sola cosa que ambos dos queremos. – respondió Puck. – Tiene nombre y apellido: Quinn Fabray.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, mientras que ella deseaba que la tierra la tragara. Sam no sabía que decir, Puck tenía razón pero él no lo habría dicho en público.

- Me refería a algo... material. – aclaró el profesor intentando interrumpir el alboroto. – Sam, ¿tenés alguna idea?

- Eh... la verdad que... no. – replicó él con timidez.

- ¿Por qué no llevan ambos a su princesita rubia comer a Breadstrix? Quién sabe, podría surgir un trío espectacular. – sugirió Santana con un tono de voz sensual y varios rieron al unísono.

- Me gusta esa idea, ¿qué te parece Q? – le preguntó Puck con una mirada cómplice.

Ella no se molestó en contestar, mirando el piso ruborizada.

- Para ser honesto, también me agrada esa idea. – confesó Sam.

- Sólo faltás vos. – le recordó Puck a su amada.

- ¿Acaso no pueden ir ustedes dos solos? – propuso ella causando nuevamente las risas de los clubbers.

- Eso sería TAN gay. – afirmó la latina. - ¡Pagaría por verlo!

Mientras los chicos se reían entre ellos por el comentario de Santana, Mercedes – que estaba sentada al lado de Quinn – se acercó un poco más a la rubia para murmurarle algo al oído.

- Q, es una buena oportunidad para que, hablando como personas civilizadas los tres juntos, puedas decidirte. Yo que vos, la aprovecharía. Además estamos hablando de una cena paga en Breadstix, ¿por qué perdértela?

Quinn al principio se mostró dudosa, pero terminó sonriendo. Su amiga tenía razón.

- Pensándolo bien… cuenten conmigo. – aceptó con en voz alta y con seguridad.

Puck y Sam se miraron entre ellos satisfactoriamente sorprendidos.

- Bien, entonces está decidido. – anunció el Sr. Schues - ¿Esta noche?

- Emm… Mer, ¿no me habías invitado a quedarme a dormir en tu casa hoy? – Quinn preguntó.

- Eso puede esperar. Esta noche cenas en Breastix, Quinn Fabray. Es una orden. – le dijo la morena sonriendo.

- Sí, esta noche. – aceptó la rubia una vez más, y con el mismo tono.

Enseguida buscó los ojos de Sam y Puck, que por supuesto también la estaban mirando a ella. Sam le dirigió una dulce sonrisa y Puck optó por guiñarle el ojo.

- Bueno, ustedes salgan en su… cita triple, y del dinero nos encargamos el resto. – informó Will. - ¿De acuerdo?

Los chicos pronunciaron algunos "sí", o simplemente asintieron; hasta que enseguida sonó el timbre. Todos se fueron retirando del salón, quedando nadie más que el triángulo amoroso y Mercedes.

- ¿Vamos Quinnie?

- Voy por mi cuenta, Mercedes. Gracias… por todo.

Seguido a esto la rubia se despidió de su amiga con un abrazo, y caminó hacia los otros dos chicos.

- ¿No vas a felicitarnos? – inquirió Puck con gracia.

- Sí, felicitaciones. A decir verdad… estuvieron muy bien. – los halagó con una tímida sonrisa.

- Gracias. – pronunció Sam, con una expresión similar.

- Sí, como sea. Hablemos de lo de esta noche. – empezó el judío. – Creo que lo más conveniente sería que yo la pase a buscar.

- ¿Lo más conveniente? – preguntó el rubio con sarcasmo. – Creo que es mejor que ella decida.

- Les encanta, ¿no? Hacerme decidir todo el tiempo... ¿pero saben qué? Voy a ir SOLA. Ustedes espérenme allá.

- Bueno, bueno, lo que la reina quiera. – aceptó Puck guiñándole el ojo una vez más.

- Puck… ¿podrías…dejarme hablar un minuto con Sam, si no es mucho pedir?

El judío levantó una ceja sorprendido, y el rubio sólo siguió sonriendo.

- Claro… Nos vemos a las 8 en Breadstix., - aceptó acercándose un poco a la oreja derecha de la rubia – Quinn soltera.

Ella giró los ojos y espero a que se retirara del salón hasta quedar a solas con Sam.

- Sam… sentémonos. – le pidió.

El rubio se sentó y la siguió a los asientos para ubicarse a su lado.

- Yo… te debo un perdón. – sostuvo ella, sin primero atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. – No te merecías esto. Teníamos una hermosa relación y la arruiné, tal como hice con Finn. Acepté ir a lo de esta noche porque… - buscó ahora sí los ojos de Sam. - necesito hablar con ambos dos juntos. No quiero lastimarlos, a ninguno. Y necesito que entiendan como me siento.

- Está bien, yo… perdón si hice las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya debían ser. Es que… Quinn yo… te amo tanto que no podía entender, y aún me cuesta entenderlo, cómo podrías haberme hecho algo así. Pero también terminé dándome cuenta que no puedo obligarte a que me quieras, ni a que no lo quieras a él. No elegimos al amor, nos elige a nosotros.

Quinn no perdió mucho tiempo antes de abrazarlo con fuerza. Necesitaba ese abrazo, lo necesitaba tanto que por un momento no quiso despegarse nunca de él. Sam se sorprendió al principio pero pronto la rodeó con sus propios brazos. Se atrevió a oler sus cabellos, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar el momento.

La rubia notó aquello, y apoyo una mano sobre la mejilla de Sam. No iba a besarlo, no iba a volver a traicionar a nadie jamás, pero se conformó con mirarlo profundamente a los ojos. Lo miraba como intentando deducir qué era lo que esos ojos color verde avellano escondían.

- Te amo. – susurró él, provocando que una pequeña lágrima salada bajara por el rostro de Quinn. – No me importa si lo elegís a él, siempre voy a estar esperándote.

Con delicadeza, Sam deposito su dedo pulgar en la cara de la rubia para secar esa lágrima. Seguido a esto, se acercó a besar dulcemente su mejilla. Quinn cerró sus ojos al sentir esos singulares labios sobre su piel.

- Sam… - murmuró abriendo los ojos otra vez. – Tengo algo que decirte…

- Podés decirme cualquier cosa. – ella asintió con una sonrisa que se esforzaba por contener las lágrimas.

- Estoy… - empezó – estoy saliendo con Puck. – el rubio bajó su mirada al suelo, limitándose a asentir. – No quería decírselo a nadie, sobre todo a vos, porque me mata hacerte sufrir Sam. Me mata. Pero sos tan… dulce y… perfecto, que creo que te merecés saberlo. Tal vez iba a decírtelo esta noche, pero es mejor así, sin Puck. Estamos sólo nosotros dos ahora y es diferente… podemos decírnoslo todo.

Quinn hablaba con la mayor tranquilidad posible, aunque por dentro estaba destruida ya que Sam ni siquiera la miraba. Segundos después de un silencio aturdidor, el rubio por fin levantó su mirada.

- Gracias. Gracias por decírmelo.

- Por favor, no me agradezcas… Sólo… sólo quiero que me digas todo lo que me quieras decir. Este es el momento.

- Es que, Quinn, ¿qué querés que te diga? ¿Que me parte el corazón no poder estar con la mujer que amo? Ya lo sabés todo.

- No es eso… es que… quiero saber si a partir de ahora ya no me vas a hablar. Si ni siquiera vamos a poder ser amigos.

- Eso depende de vos… Por supuesto que me va a costar serlo, pero aunque sea vamos a poder pasar tiempo juntos.

- Me encantaría seguir como amigos. Te quiero Sam, te quiero muchísimo. Odiaría perderte. Pero vos… vos te merecés a alguien mejor como novia. Me costará aceptarlo, pero es así. - Quinn miró su anillo por un segundo antes de quitárselo. – Tomá, para cuando encuentres a esa persona.

Sam agarró el anillo que le había regalado meses atrás y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su camisa.

- Dudo encontrar a alguien tan fácilmente.

- Pero vas a ver que la vas a encontrar. Tarde o temprano vas a conocer a la chica que robe tu corazón y la vas a hacer la más afortunada del mundo. Tal como me hiciste a mí. Pero es mi deber dejarle el espacio a esa persona, y seguir adelante.

- Con Puck. - Quinn asintió con tristeza en la mirada - No voy a ir esta noche. Ya me lo dijiste todo acá y te lo agradezco.

- ¡Pero Sam! Es un premio que USTEDES se ganaron.

- El premio no era la cena, Quinn. Eras vos. – explicó sonriendo con ternura.

- ¿Seguro que no vas a ir?

- Sí, pásenlo bien. – les deseó el rubio levantándose.

- ¡Esperá! – lo detuvo agarrándolo de la mano. – Entonces, ¿amigos?

Sam la contempló por unos instantes para terminar sonriéndole y asintiendo.

- Amigos.

Quinn volvió a abrazarlo pero esta vez más tranquila y alegre. Se despidió de él dándole un beso en la mejilla y lo vio irse por la puerta sonriendo. Se sentó otra vez, ahora siendo la única en el salón, y comenzó a cantar una canción que siempre le recordaría a Sam: "Because you loved me", de Celine Dion.

**For all those times you stood by me****  
****For all the truth that you made me see****  
****For all the joy you brought to my life****  
****For all the wrong that you made right****  
****For every dream you made come true****  
****For all the love I found in you****  
****I'll be forever thankful baby****  
****You're the one who held me up****  
****Never let me fall****  
****You're the one who saw me through through it all**

**You were my strength when I was weak****  
****You were my voice when I couldn't speak****  
****You were my eyes when I couldn't see****  
****You saw the best there was in me****  
****Lifted me up when I couldn't reach****  
****You gave me faith 'coz you believed****  
****I'm everything I am****  
****Because you loved me**

**You gave me wings and made me fly****  
****You touched my hand I could touch the sky****  
****I lost my faith, you gave it back to me****  
****You said no star was out of reach****  
****You stood by me and I stood tall****  
****I had your love I had it all****  
****I'm grateful for each day you gave me****  
****Maybe I don't know that much****  
****But I know this much is true****  
****I was blessed because I was loved by you**

**You were my strength when I was weak****  
****You were my voice when I couldn't speak****  
****You were my eyes when I couldn't see****  
****You saw the best there was in me****  
****Lifted me up when I couldn't reach****  
****You gave me faith 'coz you believed****  
****I'm everything I am****  
****Because you loved me**

**You were always there for me****  
****The tender wind that carried me****  
****A light in the dark shining your love into my life****  
****You've been my inspiration****  
****Through the lies you were the truth****  
****My world is a better place because of you**

**You were my strength when I was weak****  
****You were my voice when I couldn't speak****  
****You were my eyes when I couldn't see****  
****You saw the best there was in me****  
****Lifted me up when I couldn't reach****  
****You gave me faith 'coz you believed****  
****I'm everything I am****  
****Because you loved me**

**I'm everything I am****  
****Because you loved me**

**Quinn POV**

No pude evitar dejar caer varias lágrimas mientras canté esa canción. Porque lo dice todo. Sam me hizo tan feliz porque me hizo sentir amada. Con Finn… nunca fue lo mismo. Nos queríamos pero no nos amábamos, su corazón le pertenecía a Rachel y el mío a Puck. Conocer a Sam me cambió la vida, pero no mis sentimientos hacia Puck. Y ahí está el dilema. Es por eso que tuve que dejar decidir a mi corazón. Porque aunque ame a Sam… jamás podré amarlo tanto como lo amo a Puck.

Me sequé las lágrimas y sonreí, segura de que tomé la decisión correcta por el simple modo en que me sentía. Empecé a caminar hasta mi casa feliz porque esta noche sería mi primera cita con Puck de verdad, aunque él no lo sabría hasta el momento. Tomé mi celular y le envié un mensaje de texto diciendo lo siguiente: "Mejor buscame vos, te espero." Vi la hora y eran las 7 PM así que me dispuse a comenzar a prepararme antes de que él viniera.

**Puck POV**

Después del colegio me fui con bronca hasta mi casa. ¿Por qué quería Quinn hablar a solas con Sam? ¿No es que era mi novia ahora? No podía dejar de pensar acerca de qué podrían estar hablando así que decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire. Caminando me encontré con un puesto de flores que llamó mi atención. Esta noche sería la primera vez que Quinn y yo saldríamos, aunque lamentablemente también con Sam, pero dado que sería una especie de cita pensé en comprarle flores. No tenía demasiado dinero encima, pero lo gasté todo en un ramo de margaritas que me parecieron que podrían gustarle. Justo después, recibí un mensaje de texto en el que me pedía que sea yo quien la busque esta noche. Sonreí satisfecho y le respondí: "A las 8 estoy en tu puerta." Algo la había hecho cambiar de opinión. No sabía qué era, pero toda la bronca que tenía encima desapareció.

Regrese a mi casa, me bañé, y me vestí con una camisa de mangas cortas y unos jeans. Luego de despedirme de mi niñera, arranqué mi auto hacia la casa del amor de mi vida.


	15. Viernes

**¡¿Ya es el capítulo 15? Wow, mi número preferido jajaja. El fic se transformó en no sólo Finchel sino también Quick… es que ambos son mis OTPs. Pero sobre todo Finchel (es mi obsesión) y Monchele ni hablar! Bueno este capítulo tiene un poco de los dos, y el próximo va a ser especialmente para Finn y Rachel :) Ojalá les guste!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Sino estaría tan conforme con tener el mejor cast de todos, que en la cuarta temporada la serie seguiría en la universidad, ¡y no con otros actores! Pero bueno, no soy Ryan Murphy :(**

**Narración en 3ra persona**

Finn y Rachel, por su parte, se retiraron juntos del colegio, de la mano como siempre.

- Bueno, no ganamos pero aunque sea nos quedamos con el segundo puesto, ¿no? – rompió el silencio el muchacho, sonriéndole a su novia.

- Sí, por supuesto… - dijo ella, con una tímida sonrisa.

- Ey, la próxima vez vamos a ganar, no te preocupes. Además, dicen que la tercera es la vencida. - la animó.

- No, estoy bien es sólo que…. si yo no hubiera votado a Noah y a Sam tal vez habríamos ganado o aunque sea empatado. – explicó ella, subiendo su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. - Perdón…

La sonrisa de Finn se transformó en una carcajada ante la mirada de preocupación que Rachel le estaba dirigiendo. Entonces, cuando ella notó que él se reía, comenzó a mirarlo con extrañeza, sin comprender qué era lo que sucedía.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó.

- ¡No tenés por qué pedirme perdón por votarlos, Rach! – exclamó con gracia. – Además se lo tenían merecido. De todos modos, al menos para mí, ganamos nosotros. – la morocha dejó de caminar para esperar a que él terminara su idea. - Quiero decir, así hubiésemos obtenido el último puesto, lo importante es que cantamos juntos. Y cuando cantamos juntos, o sea cuando me das el honor de cantar con vos, todo es perfecto.

Rachel sonrió y, con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos, se acercó a su novio y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, mirándolo con ternura. La diferencia de altura entre ambos provocaba que ella tuviese que mirar hacia arriba y él hacia abajo, pero nada de eso les había importado jamás. Nada más aparte de estar juntos.

- VOS sos perfecto, Finn. – susurró.

El joven, algo embobado por aquellos inmensos ojos marrones, ubicó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su novia, acercándola más para poder besarla. Rachel sintió los labios de Finn sobre los suyos, e instantáneamente cerró los ojos. Él abrió levemente la boca, buscando entrada en la de ella. Ella lo imitó, dejando que sus lenguas comenzaran a bailar una con la otra apasionadamente.

Luego de algunos minutos, Finn se separó de sus labios y se dedicó a mirarla con su sonrisa de medio lado por unos segundos.

- Te amo. – pronunció ella.

- Más. – profirió él, besando su frente dulcemente y agarrando su mano para continuar la caminata. – Hoy es viernes, ¿qué tenés pensado hacer esta noche?

- La verdad es que no tengo planes, ¿vos?

- Tampoco… ¿te gustaría venir a cenar a mi casa? Kurt convenció a mi mamá y Burt de que debían tener una luna de miel, así que en un rato salen y se van a pasar el fin de semana a no sé dónde. La cuestión es que voy a estar solo y… si en serio no tenés nada que hacer, podrías venir.

- ¡Me encantaría! ¿Va a cocinar algo especial, señor Hudson? – inquirió divertida, apoyando su mano sobre el pecho de Finn.

- Creo que es mejor si lo dejamos a que el señor Delivery de Pizzas nos prepare algo. – sugirió, siguiéndole el juego.

- Bien, supongo que debería ir a mi casa a asearme, ¿no le parece?

- Creo que está hermosa tal cual está señorita, pero es su decisión.

- Gracias señor, usted también está muy apuesto. Sin embargo, es mejor si lo sorprendo vistiendo algo más bonito que esta ropa colegial. ¿A qué hora nos encontramos?

- A las ocho si le parece bien, para esa hora mis padres ya se habrán ido.

- A las ocho será. ¿Llevo algo? ¿Películas, pochoclos, juegos de mesa, DVDs karaoke?

- No hace falta señorita. Tengo todo aquello en casa… menos los DVDs. – rió.

- Bien. Entonces supongo que nos veremos en un par de horas. – avisó la muchacha deteniéndose.

- Espere, ¿no quiere que la acompañe?

- Estoy bien, gracias, usted es todo un caballero pero mi casa está tan sólo a una cuadra.

- Entiendo, ¿nos vemos luego?

- Sí, extráñeme mucho porque así lo haré yo.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, Rachel besó a Finn en la mejilla y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su hogar. Él la vio alejarse, siéndole imposible no sonreír al estar tan enamorado. Lo que ella no sabía, es que que los planes de Finn para esa noche no eran simplemente cenar unas pizzas. Iba a hacer todo lo posible para que fuera un momento realmente especial.

Se dirigió hasta su casa, y allí se despidió de su mamá y Burt. Carole le pidió que se cuide, recordándole que ante cualquier problema la podría llamar al celular, y luego se fueron. Fue ahí cuando el muchacho comenzó a hacer los preparativos para esta noche, ansioso y tratando de no arruinar nada porque se trataba de nada más y nada menos que del amor de su vida.

**Quinn POV**

Escuché que habían tocado la puerta y a mi mamá abrirla.

- ¡Quinnie, te buscan! – me gritó desde abajo.

Ya bañada, vestida y maquillada, me miré en el espejo antes de bajar. Mi primera cita con Noah Puckerman estaba a punto de empezar. Sonreí y bajé las escaleras. Allí estaba él, esperándome.

**Narración en 3ra persona**

- Hola Sra. Fabrey. – había saludado Puck cuando ella le abrió.

- Hola Puck, me imagino que buscás a Quinn. – él asintió. - ¡Quinnie, te buscan! Pasá, enseguida va a bajar.

El muchacho obedeció y se dispuso a esperarla con el ramo de margaritas en sus manos. Fue entonces cuando escuchó los tacos de la rubia tocar los primeros escalones. Puck levantó la mirada para verla, y quedó boquiabierto: estaba realmente espléndida. Cuando Quinn notó las flores se le dbujó una sonrisa en su cara. Terminó de bajar las escaleras hasta quedar frente a frente con Puck.

- Hola… - saludó ella.

- Estás… hermosa. – la halagó él. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Puck pudiese formular otra palabra. – Estas son para vos. – dijo al fin, dándole las flores.

Quinn se ruborizó un poco, sin dejar de sonreír, cogiendo el ramo. Olió las margaritas cerrando los ojos ante la deliciosa fragancia de las mismas, y volvió a abrirlos.

- Son preciosas Puck… gracias.

- Como vos. ¿Vamos? A no ser que quieras que dejemos plantado a nuestra… cita. – Quinn rió.

- Vamos. – aceptó entrelazando su brazo con el de Puck. – Chau mami.

- Nos vemos Quinnie, cuidala Puck.

- No se preocupe, de eso me voy a encargar siempre. – le prometió el judío.

Así salieron de la casa, caminando hasta el auto de él. Puck le abrió la puerta del acompañante para que se subiera. Quinn ingresó y esperó sonriendo hasta que él se le uniera. Una vez que ambos estaban dentro, la rubia comenzó a reírse.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él con gracia, encantado por verla reír.

- ¿Flores? ¿Abriéndome la puerta? No necesitás comportarte como todo un caballero Puck, ya tomé mi decisión. – afirmó mirándolo a los ojos con un gran sonrisa.

- ¿Qué querés decir?

- Hoy cuando hablé con Sam, le conté sobre nosotros. Esta noche vamos a ser sólo vos y yo, y de ahora en adelante también.

Puck al principio no caía, pero luego sonrió aún más si era eso posible, sin mover sus ojos de los de ella.

- ¡Dejá de sonreir y dame un beso de una vez! – exclamó ella.

Puck largó una carcajada antes de sujetarla con una mano en cada lado de su rostro y besarla con pasión. Quinn se dejó de llevar por esos labios que la volvían loca, abrazándolo por el cuello.

Cuando la necesidad de aire los detuvo, Puck le besó la mejilla.

- Tenemos una reserva paga que no queremos perder, ¿no? – recordó ella.

- Ya no es paga si se trata de nuestra primera cita oficial, hoy pago yo.

- Me parece bien. – rió. – Vamos entonces.

Puck arrancó el auto y comenzó a manejar hacia el restaurante, hablando con su novia con comodidad. En una parada por un semáforo, la rubia apoyó su mano izquierda encima de la derecha de él que estaba sobre la palanca de cambios. El judió la miró sonriendo, y volvió a pegar sus labios contra los de ella suavemente en un pequeño pero tierno beso.

Pocos minutos después, estacionaron en Breadstix e ingresaron de la mano. Después de que los ubicaran en una mesa libre e hicieran sus pedidos, Puck y Quinn se dispusieron a simplemente conversar.

- Entonces… ¿somos novios? – preguntó el judío con una sonrisa orgullosa.

- Así parece… - rieron. - Es extraño, ¿no? Va a ser la primera vez que nos vean juntos como una pareja oficial.

- Me importa bastante poco cómo nos vean los demás. – Quinn levantó una ceja. - Lo que sí quiero que sepas es que voy a hacer todo lo posible para hacerte feliz, porque eso es lo que me hace feliz a mí.

Quinn inclinó su cabeza hacia un costado, mirándolo con ternuna y agarrando una de sus manos.

- Sos muy dulce Puck, pero no necesitás esforzarte para hacerme feliz. Lo especial de nuestra relación es que justamente no hace falta hacer nada porque el simple hecho de estar con vos me es suficiente.

- Te amo Quinn.

- Yo también, no lo olvides nunca. – profirió acercándose para besarlo.

Más felices no podían estar: teniendo la posibilidad de besarse todo el tiempo y en cualquier lugar y diciéndose que se amaban con la mayor sinceridad que tenían adentro. Enseguida les trajeron sus pedidos y comenzaron a cenar, más enamorados que nunca… ¡y recién en su primera cita!


	16. Seguridad

**Hola! Estoy emocionada con este capítulo jaja, es que es TODO Finchel. Hace rato que quería escribir esta escena que es el "pre …", y lo demás va a estar en el capítulo que viene wiwiwi can't wait! Jajaja. Como siempre, espero que les guste, y si no es así… las críticas constructivas son más que bienvenidas! Besos & Slushies, Marianita :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino podría hacer este capítulo y el próximo realidad u.u Pero espero que los escritores que en la 3ra Temporada nos tengan preparado algo parecido… o mejor :D**

Finn no había dejado de trabajar ni un segundo desde que quedó solo en su casa. De todos modos, no era un plan que se le acabara de ocurrir. El miércoles, cuando fueron con Rachel a merendar a una cafetería y ella le dijo que estaba lista para dar ese tan único paso, él enseguida comenzó a pensar en el cuándo, dónde y cómo. Hacía tiempo que lo deseaba, posiblemente desde antes de terminar con ella. Sin embargo, jamás la presionó en ningún sentido porque sabía qué era algo demasiado importante.

Si tuviera la posibilidad de volver el tiempo atrás, de seguro habría impedido perder su virginidad con Santana… eso habría solucionado unas cuantas cosas. Su primera vez entonces habría sido con Rachel, y así de veras habría significado algo para él. No hubiera roto con ella jamás, pues nunca se habría enterado de lo de Santana, y entonces tampoco se hubiera besado con Puck. Pero como dice el dicho: "lo que pasó, pasó", y hoy era por fin el día en que las cosas saldrían como él hubiera querido que salgan desde un principio.

Le había mentido a Rachel, pero con buenas intenciones, acerca de la comida. Él sí que iba a cocinar esta noche. Había buscado por internet recetas para "cenas románticas", decidiéndose por unos canelones de verdura sabiendo que su novia era vegetariana. Además, había preparado como entrada unos bocaditos de roquefort con albaca, y de postre bombones de chocolate caseros.

Acordándose de su primer beso en el auditorio, le pareció que en vez de cenar sobre la mesa, podrían hacerlo sobre la alfombra. Al lado de la chimenea, encendida debido al frío del invierno, fue el lugar que eligió para aquello. Puso algunos almohadones sobre la alfombra, y luego comenzó a ubicar también las velas, los utensilios, y un par de copas junto a la botella de champaña.

Todo estaba prácticamente listo menos él así que se fijó qué hora era: las 7:30, y fue a tomarse una rápida ducha. Después, se vistió con un pantalón negro cómodo pero de vestir, una camisa celeste y unos mocasines que le robó a Burt (o más bien tomó prestado por la noche). Así, finalmente Finn Hudson quedó en condiciones para recibir a su novia.

Eran ya las 8 y comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Fue entonces cuando se acordó de la música, y encendió su minicomponente para poner un disco de Barbra Streisand que se había descargado. Las canciones eran todas lentas y por alguna razón aquello a Finn le parecía perfecto. Dejó el volumen suave, de manera que se creara un ambiente cálido. Justo allí fue cuando escuchó que tocaron la puerta.

Finn sonrió, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y caminó hasta el hall de entrada para abrirla. Allí estaba Rachel, con su inocente sonrisa y posiblemente sin la menor idea de lo que se estaba por encontrar en la sala de estar. Ella estaba usando un vestido rosado hasta las rodillas, un saquito blanco cubriendo sus brazos y unos tacones del mismo color.

- Hola. – lo saludó ella sonriendo.

Su novio quería darle una bienvenida mejor, así que la atrajo hacia adentro con sus brazos para que no tomara frío y depositó un delicado beso en sus labios.

- Hola. – pronunció ahora sí – Estás… me dejaste sin palabras, preciosísima.

- Gracias, ¡pero vos no te quedás atrás! Estás vestido como si fuéramos a salir más que cenar en tu casa. – dijo entre risas, mientras él cerraba la puerta.

- Tal vez cenar en mi casa puede ser más especial que hacerlo afuera… - opinó él, llevando sus ojos al pasillo.

Rachel se volteó para observar qué es lo que su novio estaba mirando y se encontró con pétalos de rosas por todo el pasillo marcando un camino como si fueran huellas.

- Finn… ¿por qué hay restos de una pobre rosita en tu pasillo? – preguntó sin comprender.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a fijarnos? – sugirió él, agarrando su mano con una sonrisa.

Comenzaron a caminar siguiendo a los pétalos hasta llegar a la sala de estar. Rachel no entendía absolutamente nada cuando se encontró con el álbum de su ídola sonando y prácticamente todo un banquete al lado de la chimenea. Miró a Finn boquiabierta, en busca de explicaciones.

- Sé que podría haber preparado algo mejor, pero no es para que me mires así. – bromeó el joven.

Mientras caminaban hacia el tan pintoresco rincón, la morocha aún no lograba bajar al planeta Tierra.

- No hay problema si decís alguna palabra Rach, no me voy a enojar. – avisó con gracia, sentándose en la alfombra.

- Perdón es que… ¿hiciste todo ésto vos o me lo estoy imaginando? – preguntó provocando que él se riera un poquito.

- No amor, es todo producción mía… para vos, para nosotros.

- Es… perfecto.

- Es la tercera vez en el día que utilizamos esa palabra. – comentó con gracia.

- ¡Es que lo es! Finn… no había necesidad… - comenzó, pero antes de que pudiese terminar la frase él la calló con su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

- Shhh… mi única necesidad era compartir un momento especial con mi novia. – afirmó antes de besarla una vez más.

Rachel cerraba sus ojos ante cada beso, pero aún estaba algo atónita ya que jamás habían hecho algo así por ella.

- Hice estos bocaditos vegetarianos, espero que hayan quedado bien. – le señaló, causando que los ojos de ella se abriesen como platos.

- ¡¿Cocinaste?

- Si no querés no comas, lo voy a entender.

- No seas tonto, - sonrió – simplemente estoy sorprendida.

- ¿En el buen sentido?

- En el MEJOR de los sentidos.

- Me alegro entonces, servite cuando quieras. – dijo antes de devorarse uno él mismo.

Rachel cogió uno de los bocaditos y comenzó a comerlo, haciendo un cómico gesto de placer.

- Mmm Finn… ¡están riquísimos!

- Gracias, voy a buscar el plato principal. – avisó con una sonrisa. - ¿Me espera aquí, señorita?

- Claro señor, pero antes… - pronunció antes de tomar el mentón del muchacho con su mano y besar sus labios. – Ahora sí.

Ambos se dedicaron un par de sonrisas, Finn le guiñó el ojo y se levantó encaminándose a la cocina. Mientras lo esperaba, Rachel comenzó a cantar la canción "Woman In Love" que estaba reproduciéndose en el minicomponente, acabando con el último bocadito. Enseguida Finn regresó con un plato en cada mano y, después de ponerlos sobre la alfombra, se sentó donde estaba.

- ¡Canelones! No deja de sorprenderme señor. – afirmó la morocha con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Provecho señorita. – pronunció él comenzando a saborear su comida.

- Señor Hudson, ¡esto está realmente exquisito! – exclamó al probar un poco.

- Una vez más, gracias, pero esto es para usted así que si lo disfruta no he hecho más que cumplir con mi trabajo. – explicó en un tono de mayordomo de película.

- Pues entonces gracias, por absolutamente todo. Déjeme asegurarle que usted definitivamente es el hombre que cualquier mujer desearía tener.

- Lo curioso es que sólo me interesa serlo para usted, señorita.

Rachel sonrió tiernamente, aún degustando las delicias que Finn había preparado.

- Oh, casi lo olvido, ¡la bebida! Iba a dejarla sin nada para tomar, qué poco considerado de mi parte.

El joven agarró la botella de champaña, la destapó, y luego acercó ambas copas y las llenó.

- ¿Un brindis? - sugirió el dueño de casa.

- Por nosotros. – dijo Rachel levantando su copa. – Por estar siempre juntos.

- Porque te amo más que a nada en el mundo. – dijo él levantando la suya.

- Ídem. – pronunció ella, chocando su copa con la de Finn y entrelazando sus brazos para tomar un trago cada uno como novia y novio en los casamientos.

Continuaron cenando, mirándose cada tanto intercambiando dulces sonrisas pero sin pronunciar más palabras. Finn, por supuesto, terminó su plato antes que Rachel y se dedicó a simplemente mirarla.

- Bueno… - rompió el silencio ella. – Ya que tanto me estás mirando, podrías tener el honor de darme el último bocado. – sugirió.

Finn levantó una ceja con una media sonrisa, y cogió su tenedor para llevarlo hasta la boca de su novia. Cuando ella tragó aquél último pedacito de comida, tomó un trago de su copa. El muchacho no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Rachel dejó la copa sobre la alfombra.

- Tenés un poco de champaña… - observó Finn, quitándola de sus labios tal como lo hizo con el Cosmopolitan sin alcohol antes de su primer beso.

- Sabés, podés besarme, si querés. – citó ella sonriendo, también recordando ese momento.

- Quiero. – susurró él, alejándose de la comida para acostarse con Rachel sobre los almohadones.

Así comenzaron a besarse, primero suavemente y con el paso de los minutos cada vez con más pasión. Sus lenguas aprendían danzas nuevas para agregar a la coreografía, explorando todo el espacio disponible dentro de sus labios.

- Finn… - murmuró Rachel, acariciando el cabello del muchacho mientras él depositaba pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuello que la hacían suspirar involuntariamente. – Finn, vamos a tu cuarto.

Él detuvo su sesión de besos cuando ella pronunció esas cuatro palabras, y la miró profundamente a los ojos.

- ¿Qué querés decir?

- Estoy lista… para entregarme a vos… hoy mismo.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Jamás estuve tan segura de algo en mi vida.


	17. Perfección

**Bueno acá está el tan esperado último capítulo… Va a haber una continuación en otro fic, no se preocupen jajaja :) Quiero agradecerles por todos los reviews del cap 16 (o directamente por TODOS los reviews), como a Marlene que está leyendo el fic desde el principio y se que es larguito jajaja :), y a todos los que lo han leído porque este fue mi primer fic y la verdad es que me encantó escribirlo. Y cada uno de sus reviews o alertas que me llegaron me dieron más y más ganas de seguir escribiéndolo hasta llegar a este último capítulo que, como creo que todos sabían, tuve que cambiar a Rated M. Nunca había escrito algo tan… así… por lo que acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencia para la próxima, (díganme que puedo mejorar o que está bien) Es la primera vez de Rachel y Finn y yo quería que sea PERFECTA, de ahí el nombre del cap :) Otra vez: MUCHAS, PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO! Los quiero mis lectores gleeks :')**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lamentablemente, aunque me encantaría :)**

Finn volvió a besar sus labios, y luego cogió a Rachel en sus brazos, levantándola como en las películas. La cargó hasta su cuarto besándola en el camino cuando le era posible, hasta que pudo acostarla sobre su cama.

Tendido encima de su pequeño cuerpo, siguió besándola apasionadamente. Ella desplazaba sus manos por sus cabellos, incrementando el fuego, mientras que él sujetaba ambos lados de su cara.

Rachel se despegó de sus labios por un momento, para simplemente mirarlo a los ojos.

- Finn, quiero que sepas que esta noche ha sido realmente perfecta. Y sé que ya he usado esa palabra unas cuantas veces, pero es que no hay otra manera de describir la manera en que me hacés sentir. Te amo, y es por eso mismo que quiero hacer esto con vos.

Finn, que se había recostado un poco sobre la cama para no asfixiar a Rachel con su peso, la escuchaba con atención mirándola con ese brillo especial en los ojos. Estaban a milímetros unos del otro, sus narices tocándose y sus respiraciones interpretando una épica melodía. Cuando ella terminó de hablar, el muchacho le acarició la mejilla suavemente depositando un delicado beso en la punta de su nariz.

- Sabés que aunque te lo diga más de una vez todos los santos días, nunca me voy a cansar de repetirte que yo te amo todavía más, Rachel. Siempre va a ser así.

Pronunciadas estas palabras, sus labios volvieron a juntarse en un beso que derramaba pasión por todos los rincones. Las manos ayudaban bastante, pero todavía no habían pasado el límite de sus anteriores sesiones de besos. Fue entonces cuando las de Rachel bajaron desde el cabello de Finn hasta su camisa celeste.

De alguna manera la morocha se manejó para lograr desprender los primeros botones sin quitar sus labios de los de su novio. Él sonrió en el beso al sentir sus pequeñas manos luchando contra su camisa, pero decidió dejarla terminar sin ayuda, y continuar besándola de esa manera que sólo él podía.

Cuando por fin Rachel llegó al último botón, abrió los ojos en un santiamén para poder admirar el torso que había liberado, despegándose de los labios de Finn una vez más. No pudo evitar morderse su labio inferior al notar qué tan trabajadas estaban sus abdominales. Él no era la clase de persona que se sacaba la camisa frecuentemente, y ella entonces había olvidado lo tanto qué ese torso la volvía loca.

Finn sonrió traviesamente al notar este gesto en el rostro de su novia, quien finalmente levantó los ojos hacia los de él después de unos cuantos segundos de haber contemplado sus abdominales. Las manos de Rachel fueron más fuertes que ella misma y se atrevieron a apoyarse en el torso del muchacho, acariciándolo lentamente de arriba hacia abajo.

- ¿Puedo decir la palabra "perfecto" una vez más? – preguntó con gracia y él soltó una leve risilla. – Finn… - murmuró, tomando las manos de éste y posicionándolas sobre sus senos. – es tu turno.

Cuando las manos de Finn llegaron a ese punto, el cartero no tardó en aparecer en su mente. Rachel lo dejaba tocar sus senos cada tanto desde aquél primer día, y a él le era cada vez más difícil controlarse. Asintió y buscó con sus manos el cierre del vestido rosado – el saquito blanco ya se lo había sacado horas atrás – para bajarlo con la mayor delicadeza posible. Cuando terminó, Rachel se tomó el trabajo de deshacerse del vestido en su totalidad, quedando únicamente en ropa interior porque los calzados ya ambos los habían perdido entre sus besos.

Finn abrió la boca involuntariamente al ver su cuerpo de este modo por primera vez, pero, esforzándose en pensar en el cartero, logró recuperar su sonrisa. Aún así, sus ojos no dejaban de explorar cada minúsculo detalle de Rachel.

- Sos tan hermosa… - observó. Por supuesto que eso no era algo que él no supiera, pero ahora estaba todavía más seguro si eso era posible.

Ella sonrió, buscando los labios de Finn y rodeando su cuello con los brazos y su cintura con las piernas. Él apoyó sus propias manos sobre la espalda de la judía, dibujando pequeños círculos con movimientos leves mientras se devoraban la boca mutuamente. Así sus manos llegaron al broche de su corpiño, y Finn frenó el beso solamente para buscar la aprobación de Rachel. Ella asintió sonriendo, permitiendo que su novio le desabrochara el corpiño, mientras aprovechaba para besar su cuello. Luego de desprenderlo, por supuesto se lo sacó por completo, dejando a la luz ambos de sus envidiables pero naturales senos.

Finn los contempló por un segundo para después, sin pedir autorización en esta ocasión por la repentina pérdida de cordura, llevar sus labios a uno de sus pezones y su mano al otro seno, aparentemente nacida para estar allí. Así estaban otra vez en las posiciones del principio, él arriba y ella abajo, gozando de placer cada vez que su novio apretaba su seno izquierdo, y desplazaba su lengua cual pincel sobre su pezón derecho.

Aquellas lameduras se transformaron pronto en una mordida cuando Finn abrió la boca y dejó que sus dientes marcaran territorio en ese seno, apretando aún más fuerte el de al lado con la mano. Quiso también dejar su huella en el cuello, disfrutando los primeros gemidos de Rachel que jamás había podido oír de este modo, y que eran ahora su música preferida. Aquél resultó ser el punto débil de la morocha y, cuando Finn le dio un chupón allí, ella soltó un largo gemido, llegando al primer orgasmo.

- ¡Finn! – aulló. – Dios, Finn, sacate tus… pantalones… - dijo entre suspiros. - Es mi turno de divertirte.

- ¿No querés sacármelos vos? – preguntó con una sonrisa seductora, lamiéndole el lóbulo de su oreja.

Rachel tomó valor e intercambió posiciones, quedando encima de su novio. Sujetó fuerte cada lado de su rostro y, después de un ardiente beso en los labios, comenzó a desplazar su lengua por todo el torso de Finn hasta llegar a sus caderas. Allí se sentó entre sus piernas y le desprendió el cinturón, para enseguida bajar sus pantalones y arrojarlos al suelo, dejándolo sin nada cubriéndolo más que sus boxers - tal como ella yacía con su bombacha.

Ella tampoco pidió autorización, deslizando hacia abajo y con lentitud sus boxers negros, abriendo un poco los ojos al ver por primera vez la masculinidad de Finn – y la de cualquier hombre. Cuando terminó de deshacerse de su ropa interior, tenía aún con los ojos clavados en el sexo de su novio y los levantó para buscar los de él, que la miraba con ternura y una pequeña sonrisa al costado.

- ¿Todo bien? – inquirió el muchacho, que había observado todo y cada movimiento de Rachel.

- Sí, es sólo… grande. – contestó ella, agarrando la parte del cuerpo de la que hablaba con sus minúsculas manos, que sin embargo tenían el tamaño perfecto para sujetar aquello. Finn largó una suave carcajada que enseguida fue callada cuando ella lo sorprendió al ingresar su masculinidad dentro de su boca. Rachel comenzó a chupar allí, como si se tratara del cucurucho de su helado preferido, pero de una manera más pervertida. Aquello a Finn lo dejó pasmado en un principio, y luego flotando en las nubes del placer. Ese fue el momento en que empezó su propio orgasmo, soltando gemidos que se alargaban en función del trabajo de la lengua de Rachel. Estaba a punto de llegar al clímax así que, como sabía que aún no era el momento indicado, debió sentarse de repente para así poder detener a su novia.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo mal? – preguntó ella, secándose los labios con la lengua que estaban cubiertos de los restos de Finn, lo cual a ella le pareció el sabor más exquisito que había probado en su vida.

- No amor, para nada… - le respondió el sonriente y sudado – Sólo que eso fue… demasiado. ¿Puedo? – pidió con su dedo índice en el costado de la bombacha de Rachel.

Ella asintió, con una sonrisa no precisamente seductora sino más bien inocente, pues sería la primera vez que alguien conocería su cuerpo… por completo. Una vez más, Finn rotó posiciones volviendo a estar encima de ella y, con una suavidad impensable tratándose de lo que hacían, sus dedos descendieron la ropa interior de Rachel hasta el piso. Él la miro prácticamente maravillado, y depositó un dulce beso en su abdomen.

- ¿Te dije ya que sos hermosa? – pronunció después, sentándose entre sus perfectas piernas que a él tanto le encantaban. Ella se limitó a sonreír, perdiendo poco a poco su timidez de chica virgen.

Fue entonces cuando tres de los largos dedos de Finn conocieron un nuevo lugar, adentrándose lentamente en Rachel, robándose también su cordura. Su otra mano descansaba en la cintura de la morocha, acariciándola con dulzura. Esos tres dedos, cada vez más adentro, comenzaron a hacer abstractos dibujos que provocaban que los gemidos de Rachel aumentaran sin parar. Por un momento agradeció que no hubiera nadie en la casa de Finn, porque de no ser así jamás se hubiera atrevido a volver a ver la cara de su suegra.

Él retiró sus dedos de allí para darle lugar a su boca, que luego de unos pequeños besos se abrió para dejar paso a su lengua. Ésta saboreó a Rachel por primera vez, y Finn estuvo entonces seguro de que jamás se cansaría de hacer ésto con ella. No estaba solamente teniendo sexo como fue con Santana, sino que estaba haciendo el amor por primera vez.

- ¡Fiiiiiiiiiinn! – gritó en su segundo orgasmo. - Oh Finn, por favor. Te necesito adentro mío, de ese otro modo… ahora.

Él, después de otro par de besos en la zona, consiguió detenerse y mirar a su novia profundamente a los ojos. El sudor de sus hormonas la había atrapado en cada parte de su cuerpo, pero para Finn estaba más bella que nunca. Antes de hacer nada, se acostó sobre su cuerpo para poder simplemente besarla. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y dejó que sus bocas disfrutaran ese último beso antes de perder su virginidad.

- ¿Tenés…? – inquirió ella, haciendo que él asintiera entendiendo en seguida a qué se refería.

- Estoy preparado. Vos… ¿estás lista?

- Más que nunca. – replicó con una sonrisa que contagió a su novio en un instante.

- Si duele… no dudes en decírmelo. – le advirtió él, y ella asintió con las piernas ya esperándolo.

Y así fue como entonces Finn comenzó a entrar en Rachel. Primero con suavidad, temiendo hacerla sufrir. Vio como una lágrima se derramaba de sus ojos e intentó frenar, pero ella con un gesto le pidió que continuara. Entonces la fuerza del empuje se fue incrementando, junto con los orgasmos de ambos, hasta que llegaron al clímax. El joven prácticamente se abalanzó sobre ella, estando más cerca de que nunca antes lo había estado. Quedaron así por unos minutos, abrazados y disfrutando del mejor momento de sus vidas.

Finn regresó sus labios a los de ella, para hacer la unión una unión total, y volvieron a besarse con tanta pasión como en el principio, pero ahora amándose como nunca pensaron que podrían amar a nadie.

- Te amo Finn. – susurró ella con una sonrisa que estaba acompañada por otra lágrima, pero esta vez de emoción.

- Te amo Rachel. – murmuró él, sonriéndole del mismo modo y, luego de besarle los labios una vez más, saliendo de ella.

Sin embargo, siguieron abrazados mirándose a los ojos profundamente, hasta que estos se cerraron, quedándose dormidos uno junto al otro, deseando que sea así por muchísimas noches más hasta que la muerte los separe… si es que puede.


End file.
